I Get to Love You
by imaweaver
Summary: A SHOLIVER story that begins after 'To the Altar'.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow POstables! This story has been developing in my head since viewing 'To the Altar.' I finally decided to start writing it down. I do not consider myself a writer by any means, but I fell in love with SSD and love the stories and characters so much. I hope you enjoy this little bit of fiction as we patiently (...or impatiently) await the next installment. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

{Friday Evening}

Oliver sat alone on a pew in the Denver Mercy hospital chapel.

His head was pounding, his hands were shaking, and his eyes were red. He came to pray, to plead, but breathing was proving difficult. He was oblivious of the whispering of two friends anxiously watching him through a crack in the door.

He glanced to his right and he could almost see her sitting there again. She had looked so beautiful, and the conversation that had ensued had made Oliver feel like all was right with the world. The memories washed over him. She set the rescue in motion that saved his life, and his father's life, that day. She set everything in motion.

The reality of her current situation consumed him once again, cutting through the happy memories like a knife. He felt sick. Nothing was right with the world.

Finally after a few forced deep breaths, his head fell forward and he clasped his hands together, a simple whispered request escaped his lips as tears escaped from his eyes once again, "Please...please not Shane...not _my _Shane…"

* * *

{The Monday Before}

Shane McInerney closed the door to her car and glanced at her phone. Two minutes left to go before she would be considered "late" for work. Plenty of time. It was January and freezing, but she smiled as she walked in just the same.

Oliver had been picking her up for work everyday since their engagement 3 months prior. Today he'd had an early meeting and she had opted for an hour of extra sleep. She missed him picking her up though, and was anxious to see him. She grinned as she thought of the look on his face as she inquired about the parking debates that had continued for more than a year. She loved this crazy, wonderful place that had brought so much meaning to her life.

She was halfway to the DLO when she heard Hazel's voice.

"Shane! Shane! Hi!"

"Good morning, Hazel. How are you?" Shane genuinely liked Hazel. Her exuberance was often overwhelming, but her friendship was sincere.

"I'm just wonderful, of course!" She gave Shane a serious look,"...but I was wondering about you? Have you and Oliver chosen a date yet?"

Shane smiled, "Not yet. I promise to let you know once I know." Shane gave Hazel a wink and wished her a good day as she continued to the DLO.

That was the 4th time Hazel had asked in the last month! She had discussed the date with Oliver a dozen times, but they had yet to come to an agreement. He wanted to wait until the fall, so they could take their time planning and making decisions together. Shane understood, but would much prefer sometime in the spring. Preferably May. Denver would be so beautiful in May. She wasn't worried at all about having enough planning time. Oliver O'Toole failed to realize that Shane had been imagining the details of their wedding long before they had promised forever and he had placed that beautiful ring on her finger. She glanced down at her hand and smiled. Everything about her life made her smile these days.

She walked into the DLO to find Mr. and Mrs. Dorman standing shoulder to shoulder, already sorting the days mail.

"Good morning!" she said, as she walked towards her desk.

They both looked up and said, "'Morning, Shane!" in unison, causing them to smile fondly at one another. Rita quickly turned to watch Shane with a giddy expression on her face.

Shane was just about to ask what was going on when she noticed the single yellow rose in a vase on her desk with a note carefully tied to it. She glanced at Rita and grinned. The handwriting was clearly Oliver's, evident from a few feet away. She quickly picked up the card. Her name was carefully written on the outside, the inside simply said: 'Good morning, my love.' Rita giggled and Shane knew she must have been smiling from ear to ear.

"You two are so adorable!" sighed Rita. "I can't wait until your wedding! Did you choose a date yet?"

Shane laughed, "No, not yet, but I told Oliver we need to decide by the end of this month, which gives him approximately 10 days to change his mind and agree with me, so…"

Just then the DLO door opened and Oliver stepped in. Shane walked right up to him, went up on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Norman and Rita unsuccessfully pretended not to be paying attention. "Thank you for the rose," she whispered quietly.

Oliver looked pleased, but also uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, "Ms. McInerney, we are in the office...professionalism, please."

Shane feigned confusion, "Oh, did you leave flowers for _all_ of your team members?" He glanced down at her as her eyes danced with amusement. He wanted to scoop her up and kiss her, but instead a small smile showed at the corners of his mouth as he helped her remove her coat, placing it carefully next to his on the coat rack. He straightened his suit jacket and turned around to address his team.

"Today's meeting was mostly uneventful. However, there will be a vote taking place in one week to put an end to the parking debate once and for all. Consider your feelings on the subject carefully, and be prepared to cast your vote next Monday. We also discussed some procedures to handle the upcoming Valentine's rush in a few weeks. I think you will all be pleased, as the changes will improve our productivity immensely. We will discuss the details at a later date. Any questions?"

They each shook their head in response.

"Good. Norman, Rita, Ms. McInerney...shall we begin our work?"

* * *

4:55PM

Oliver sat back in his chair and sighed. It had been an uneventful, but productive day. They had emptied the dead letter bin, sending many letters off to their intended recipients. Work that always brought with it a quiet satisfaction.

Norman was busy perfecting a new formula to help decipher water damaged envelopes, while Rita looked on in fascination. He smiled. They were so good for one another. Oliver had never seen either one happier.

He shifted his focus to Shane. She was staring at her computer screen, completely engrossed in... something. He loved how her hair framed her face and how her eyes always revealed her quick mind working behind them. He glanced at the ring on her finger and smiled. From time to time he still wondered if this was all too good to be true. But she was there every morning with that ring on her finger, letting the whole world know she was his...

"Norman, look at the time!" exclaimed Rita, interrupting Oliver's thoughts.

"Oh yes," said Oliver as he stood, "It is time to adjourn for the day. Well done everyone."

Norman turned to Rita, "We've got to hurry! We don't want to be late for bowling!"

"Just let me grab our TEAM DORMAN shirts and we can be on our way!" said Rita.

Shane paused packing up her purse. "Bowling?"

"Oh yes, we are TEAM DORMAN. We have a perfect record so far. Two wins, zero losses, but we haven't actually competed against the other couples. That begins tonight," said Norman. "The trick is knowing which mathematical equation to use in order to determine the correct ball weight and throwing speed, while factoring angle thrown and pin location."

"Norman is a natural!" exclaimed Rita proudly. Norman smiled at her, very much embarrassed.

"When did you two take up bowling?" questioned Oliver.

"Right after our honeymoon. See, I have this cousin…"

"Well, that's wonderful that you found a past time that you both thoroughly enjoy." said Oliver, trying to be supportive.

Rita blurted out, "You should both join us sometime! They are always starting new competitions. We could be TEAM POSTABLES! I could make us shirts and everything!"

Norman nodded in agreement.

Shane glanced at Oliver, clearly amused with her eyebrows raised. Rita was holding onto the bowling shirts and the colors were quite bright. Shane almost snorted at the thought of Oliver wearing something similar.

"Oh um, that's uh, something to consider…" Oliver could feel his face growing hot. "I read recently that recreational companionship is important to any lasting relationship…"

Shane interrupted, "You mean like...the Postables that play together, stay together?" she tilted her head to the side, wondering where he had read that. "Well, I think it sounds like fun! I actually used to bowl all the time. It would be nice to compete again."

Oliver was surprised. Shane had a habit of surprising him quite often. "You used to compete? At bowling?"

"Oh, have I never mentioned that before? My mom forced my sister and I into it shortly after my dad left. I think she wanted us to know we were still a family, still a team. We resisted at first, but then we all got quite good and entered several competitions." She shrugged, as if it were no big deal.

"Astonishing…" said Oliver. He had been bowling once and it had not gone well.

"Well, we really do have to go, let's discuss details later!" Rita said, as she and Norman hurried out the door, waving as they left.

Shane walked up to Oliver chuckling, she reached out to touch his arm. "We don't have to bowl if you don't want to, but…"

"But what?" he said as he put his hands around her waist.

Looking extremely serious she said, "When will I ever get another chance to see you in tie-dye?"

He burst out laughing. No one could make him laugh like Shane could. She joined him in his laughter and then threw her arms around his neck for a quick kiss.

"Let's go," she said, "I'm starving and there are some sensational Montaldo's leftovers waiting for us in my refrigerator!"

"May I escort you to your vehicle, Ms. McInerney?" he asked while offering his arm.

"Why, yes you may, Mr. O'Toole." She said with a grin as she slid her arm through his.

Oliver and Shane enjoyed their dinner and snuggled up on the couch, hot cocoa in hand. This had become a habit of late. They would have dinner together almost every evening, unless it was a girls night or poker night. Afterwards they would spend the evening reading together, playing Scrabble or Chess, or simply talking about anything and everything.

Tonight had been Scrabble night and Oliver had won by twenty-two measly points. Shane was fiercely competitive and was not happy about this. She had won the last two games and was looking forward to three in a row.

She leaned on his shoulder as she sipped her hot cocoa and stared into the fire. He began playing with the ring on her left hand.

"You know, I'm a little jaded from our Scrabble game. Swooping in and crushing me at the end like that was quite ungentlemanly of you."

He smirked. "Ungentlemanly? Is that so?"

"Do you want to know how you can make it up to me?" She turned to face him.

"Hmm, would it have anything to do with choosing a wedding date?"

Shane simply looked at him and smiled sweetly.

He sighed. "I don't feel that May would be the best time…"

"Yes, but we've already been engaged 3 months, which has been lovely, and I technically already have my dress…" Shane hadn't meant to tell him that. She could feel her face growing warm.

"You have your dress?" he said with raised eyebrows and a smile. "When did you get that?"

"Well, the Monday after we got engaged I realized Evelyn Rose would be retiring soon. Rita's dress was so beautiful, so I called her that day, made an appointment, and she made me the perfect dress. I picked it up 3 weeks ago."

He was listening intently, but had yet to say anything else. She took that as her cue to continue, and did so excitedly. "I know we could easily pull everything together, we just need to schedule the chapel and go from there…"

He gently grabbed both her hands, "Shane, how about June 1st?"

She just stared at him, blinked quickly a few times, feeling slightly stunned. She hadn't played her strongest cards yet. As a good debater, she had strategically organized her arguments. She was completely derailed. "Um...if the chapel is available, that could work…"

"I've already talked to the pastor and scheduled the chapel for 11AM on Saturday, June 1st. Your mother already arranged to fly in the Saturday before to help with last minute details." He grinned triumphantly. He had surprised her, which was not an easy thing to do. "I hope this makes up for Scrabble."

After she fully registered what he had said, Shane thanked him with a punch on the arm and said "Oliver O'Toole!" in her most exasperated voice. She sat there, grinning and shaking her head.

He laughed, stood up, and held out his hand, "Dance with me?"

He held her close as they circled her living room. "I've also chosen our first dance song, but I intend on keeping that a surprise."

He had already chosen a song too?! Shane was mentally kicking herself. Had she really thought he was trying to avoid planning their wedding? He'd wanted to enjoy every moment, wanted to make sure everything was just right. And it was. She thought of how he always seemed to love her in just the right ways. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Oliver stopped dancing and lifted her chin. His eyebrows were furrowed with concern. "Shane, are you alright?"

"Yes. More than alright. These tears are the happy kind."

He smiled and gave her a gentle kiss followed by an embrace that completely removed her feet from the floor.

As he set her down, he abruptly announced, "It's almost 10 o'clock. Time for me to go."

Shane sighed. Oliver had set a curfew of 10PM whenever they were alone together. It had annoyed Shane a bit initially. He had made promises to himself, to her, and to God, and he intended to keep those promises. Ever the gentleman, she couldn't help but admire him all the more for it.

She walked him to the door. "Thank you for tonight, Oliver. I love you."

Hearing those three words from her lips still caused his heart to race and a lump to form in his throat. He swallowed hard and reached up to touch her cheek. "I love you too, my June bride. Good night."

He waited on the porch until he heard the door lock, knowing she was safe and secure. He smiled as he walked to his car.

She watched him from the window, smiling as well. One day they wouldn't have to part each night. One day in June.


	2. Chapter 2

{Tuesday}

Oliver pulled up right on time in front of Shane's house. Of course, he had learned to come 5 minutes before he actually intended to leave. Shane always needed those 5 extra minutes.

He knocked as he always did. He was about to knock again when he heard a "Coming!" from behind the door. She swung it open, her hair half curled, and without shoes. "I just need a minute!" She practically yelled as she quickly walked back down the hallway, "Feel free to have some coffee!"

Oliver smiled and entered the kitchen. She'd forgotten to push the button on the coffee maker. Shane McInerney had forgotten coffee.

She entered the kitchen a few minutes later with hair fully curled, while slipping on her heels. "All ready! Let's grab our coffee and go!" Her face fell as she realized her mistake. "Oops. I guess I was distracted this morning."

Oliver chuckled, "Distracted by...?"

"Oh, you know...weddings and things." She smiled at him sweetly. "Sorry about the coffee."

"It's alright, I'm actually quite relieved" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Relieved?" she replied, confused.

"Yes, I was almost certain you loved coffee more than me. Now I realize I may actually have a chance."

She punched him playfully on the arm, "More than a chance, but let's pick up coffee on the way, okay?" Oliver had been more relaxed since their engagement and Shane loved seeing him so content.

As he opened her car door, Oliver remembered, "Oh, would you like to have lunch together today?"

"But it's Tuesday." Oliver had lunch with his Dad every Tuesday. It was their father/son bonding time.

"My father is out of town on some winter seniors retreat in the mountains. Skiing and socializing, I believe. He will not return home until Sunday."

"Oh, well then a lunch date sounds wonderful!"

* * *

The morning at the DLO went as normal as can be expected.

Rita sat down in a chair and sighed, "Let's tackle some impossible letters!"

Oliver nodded and pulled out an envelope that used to be white, but was now mostly gray.

"Water damage," he and Norman said at the same time.

The recipient's address was completely washed away besides a faint "A" that appeared to be the beginning of a first name. The senders address offered a little more info. With the use of a magnifying glass Oliver made out "D.R. WILLIA"

"Probably D.R. Williams or Williamson?" offered Shane. "I'll start a search. It looks like a partial zip code is still visible as well."

"Yes," Oliver said turning to Rita, "Rita, zip codes ending in 14, please."

"Oh okay...um, I believe there are only two, and both are in Buffalo, New York!"

"Hmm...sender from New York to someone in Denver…" surmised Oliver.

Shane looked up at Norman just then and saw the look of deep concern on his face. He was looking at Rita, but she was focused on Oliver. He caught Shane's eye and looked at her, glanced at Rita, and back to Shane. Did she notice too?

Shane blinked once and then understood. Rita had given the wrong location. Shane did a quick search: Buffalo, NY...the zip codes started with 14, not ended. Rita had yet to realize her mistake. This had never happened before. She glanced at Norman once more, he pursed his lips and widened his eyes, and then returned his gaze to Oliver.

Oliver was oblivious to the increasing concern over Rita. He had already slit the letter open. "Shall we proceed?" They all nodded.

"_Dear Pumpkin,_

_I hope it's okay to call you that still. I've never called you anything else. I'm not very good with words, but I have something I need you to know._

_I walked out on you and your Mom when you were 8 years old. I don't know if you remember that night, I think you were sleeping. We'd been arguing again. You see, I was an alcoholic. You probably remember that. I never was an angry kind of drunk, but it had gotten bad enough that I couldn't hold down a job and I would disappear for days at a time, unable to remember where I'd been._

_Your mom, she was worried about me. She was trying to convince me to admit myself to rehab. I didn't want to change then. I was afraid to change, to fail. I tried to stop drinking so many times before. We both got to yelling at one another. I grabbed my coat and stormed out, planning to head to the nearest bar. Only I forgot my keys._

_I turned around and went back inside, grabbed my keys, and that's when I saw her through a crack in the bedroom door. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands, sobbing. I knew it was my fault. That I had hurt the best woman I had ever known. I was never worthy of your mom, but in that moment I felt it more than I ever had before._

_I got in my truck. My heart was pounding so fast. I couldn't hurt her anymore. Not for one more day. I drove to the bar and parked out front. But I just sat there for some time. Then a decision was made. I got on the road and just started driving towards the city, towards Denver. I stopped for gas and a bite to eat. The public library was right across the street. A lady at the front desk asked, "Can I help you?" All I could say was, "I hope so." She helped me look up the nearest rehabilitation center. They offered to help me find the right resources and I was admitted the following day._

_It wasn't easy, but I haven't had a drink since that night I left. I wanted you to know that. It took time and a lot of praying and many good people in my path. _

_You may be wondering why I never came back. I did. About 2 years later. You and Mom weren't at home. I drove around town and saw you at our favorite park. But you weren't alone and it was evident to me that your mom had found someone new to love her. You all looked so happy. I couldn't intrude and complicate your lives even further._

_I wish I had communicated sooner or had let your mom know where I was, but what's done is done. Oh Annie girl, I want you to know I never stopped loving you or wondering about your life._

_I went back to school to become a veterinarian. They call me Dr. Williams now. Can you believe it? Always loved animals. I don't know what else to say. It's been 10 years. I'm so sorry I missed those years with you. _

_The reason I'm writing now is because I saw your name and picture in the newspaper. I always knew you were competitive. I could hardly keep up with you at age 6! There it was, right on the first page of the sports section, ANNIE WILLIAMS BEATS STATE RECORD IN 100 METER DASH. I took it as a sign from God that it was time for me to break the silence. I looked up your mom and was surprised to see you still lived in the same house, yellow with a white picket fence. Your mom always loved that house._

_I promise I won't just drop by to see you. Any contact is completely up to you now. I just wanted you to know that if you want to talk, or have questions, or anything, I'm here. We actually don't live too far from one another. I hope your mother is well and happy._

_With love, _

_Your Dad_

Shane had tears in her eyes. Oliver had instinctively moved toward her and placed his hand on her back for support once he saw the direction the letter was going. He handed her his handkerchief.

Before anyone could say anything Rita burst into loud sobs. "THAT...THAT IS SO...SO SAD!" She couldn't stop and Norman looked stunned. He started patting her on the back, not sure what else to do.

Shane glanced at Oliver and then stared at her friend, trying to make sense of the situation. The letter was sad, very sad, but Shane had never seen Rita cry like that.

Oliver spoke first. "Rita, if you need a moment, perhaps in the ladies convenience, that would be alright."

Norman had never looked so relieved. "Yes, or maybe some fresh air. I'll come with you."

"Okay." said Rita as Norman helped her to her feet and they left through the double doors.

Oliver turned to Shane, "What was that all about? I've never seen Rita that emotional."

"Did you notice her mistake with the zip code too? Dr. Williams mailed from Denver, not New York."

Oliver looked surprised. "Well, hopefully a small break and some fresh air will do the trick."

"Yes...I hope so." Shane glanced at the door. She wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Oliver, I believe this letter needs to be hand delivered." Shane said as the waiter placed their food on the table.

"What? Why? We can always contact Dr. Williams and procure Annie's address…"

"I already did…" Shane began.

"Um, for what purpose?" Oliver was confused and slightly irritated that she had failed to discuss it with him first. "There are a number of ways in which we could have obtained an address..."

Shane chose to ignore the irritation in Oliver's voice. "I...I couldn't stop thinking about how he didn't know the letter hadn't been delivered! Oliver, he mailed it two months ago! I just called to let him know and ask for the address at the same time. You know, two birds-one stone. He was very amicable on the phone and somehow my dad came up."

Shane started getting teary at this point. All of Oliver's initial frustration melted away as he took her hand across the table. Shane continued, "He asked me if I was ever able to forgive my dad. I said I was, but I wish I had done it sooner. Then he asked me if I'd deliver the letter in person, to make sure it got to Annie. He was crying on the phone. I couldn't say no…"

Oliver sighed, "Well, as long as the letter gets to the intended recipient in a timely manner, I suppose it's okay. But Ms. McInerney, please inform me in the future before you go about things in an unprecedented fashion."

She smiled, understanding his frustration. "I will, Mr. O'Toole. I'm glad you agreed, because I already arranged to meet them Friday afternoon." Shane casually picked up a fry and dipped it in ketchup.

Oliver didn't know what to say to that. He just shook his head while trying not to smile.

"Let's get ice cream!" said Shane.

"It's January." said Oliver. Shane seemed unaffected by this tidbit of information. "It's very cold."

"Right, but the ice cream here is amazing! It's been a long morning and chocolate seems like just the thing, don't ya think?" she smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Oliver signaled the waiter over. We'd like to order dessert, please. I'd like the Traditional Vanilla and…" Oliver looked toward Shane.

"I'd like the Chocolate Vanilla Swirl with fudge sauce and chocolate sprinkles…oh, and chocolate covered almonds!" Oliver was staring at her with eyebrows raised. "Please?" she added with a shrug.

"Interesting…" said Oliver, as the waiter walked away to fulfill their order.

"What?" said Shane in an exaggerated shocked tone, "Do you disagree with my ice cream choice, Mr. O'Toole?"

"I thought you would want chocolate ice cream under all of that other...chocolate. Why add the vanilla at all?" Oliver questioned.

Shane laughed, "The vanilla serves as a foundation to enhance the other flavors. I wouldn't want that much chocolate." she said, with a wink.

Oliver cleared his throat, "The subtle flavor of vanilla is meant to be enjoyed on its own. Why would you add unnecessary elements to something already delicious?"

Shane sighed, "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree on this one. Good thing it's not a deal breaker."

"Deal breaker?" said Oliver.

"Yes, you know, something that comes up in a relationship that a couple can't get past, or one or both refuse to compromise on. A deal breaker."

Oliver cleared his throat, suddenly looking uncomfortable, "Are you worried about any deal breakers coming up for us...in uh, the future?"

Shane hadn't intended the conversation to go this direction. She paused eating her ice cream and grabbed his hand. Looking him straight in the eyes with a reassuring smile she said, "No, I'm not worried at all."

Oliver looked relieved. He stared at her for a moment and simply said, "Good."

"Although," said Shane, trying to lighten the mood, "I bet the kids will like chocolate with their vanilla, just as much as I do."

Oliver suddenly seemed to struggle with the act of swallowing, "Kids? As in plural?" They had never discussed this before.

Shane seemed to have realized the same thing. "Oh, do you want to have children? I just assumed…"

"Yes!" Oliver blurted out. "Yes, I do of course. But um...how many were you thinking?" He tried not to look nervous, but knew he was failing miserably.

Shane smiled and said, "Oh, I don't know. Not more than a dozen."

Oliver had just taken a bite of ice cream and nearly choked. He had a moment of sheer panic until he saw her eyes. Her eyes always gave her true feelings away and right now those beautiful eyes were teasing him, and enjoying it thoroughly.

"Shane…" he said, in a serious tone.

"Honestly? I'm just grateful we are on the same page wanting a family. We'll figure it out." She reached over and placed her hand on his.

Just then, Hazel and Lester walked by, hand in hand. Shane's eyes got big and Oliver gave her a surprised glance. "Lester, Hazel, how good to see you. Late lunch for you two as well?"

"Well O'Toole, you may see me and my girlfriend together a lot more, now that we're official!" Hazel giggled and Shane looked at her and smiled. "We may even make it to the altar before you do, hear you haven't even chosen a date yet!"

Hazel looked embarrassed and Oliver looked annoyed. Shane decided to answer, "Actually we have. June 1st is the big day!"

"Oh, well congrats." said Lester. Hazel was giddy and congratulating Shane. "Well we best be going. Don't want to be away from my post too long. You never know when there will be a sudden threat to postal security!" Hazel looked at him admiringly and they all said their goodbyes.

"Well," said Oliver, "that was unexpected."

Shane nodded, "Yes, and very sweet. Hazel's had her eye on him for quite some time."

"Huh, I had no idea!" said Oliver.

"Well, true love cannot be held at bay forever."

Oliver stood, smiled, and held out his hand, "No, it cannot. Shall we head back to work, Ms. McInerney?"

She took his hand and stood, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yes, we shall."


	3. Chapter 3

{Wednesday}

Shane watched Oliver on their way into work. He had listened to her chat about wedding details the entire car ride, always giving answers to show he was paying attention to what was being said. On their way from the car to the DLO, he'd been stopped by four different people, each with their own questions. He was so polite, he paid attention, and helped where he could. She loved how he treated people. She tightened her grip on his arm as they continued to the DLO.

Oliver noticed, he tilted his head in her direction and whispered, "Worried I'm going to lose you, Shane?"

"Hmm...more like the other way around." They stopped in front of the double doors to the DLO. Shane reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "I just realized again this morning, how much I love you."

Oliver smiled, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss, "Coincidentally, I've had similar feelings." He briefly touched her chin and then cleared his throat, "I love you."

Shane smiled, looking slightly shocked, "Oliver, I believe that is the first time you've said those three words to me while at work! What has gotten into you lately?"

He chuckled, "Well, technically we haven't entered the DLO yet…"

"Stretching the rules a bit, are we?" Shane leaned in and switched to a whisper, "I hope I'm not a bad influence…"

Oliver smiled at her as he offered his arm. Shane slid hers through his. He reached with his other to hold her hand. "Quite the opposite, Ms. McInerney. Quite the opposite."

* * *

"It was so strange," Rita said, "I fell asleep at 8:00PM and didn't wake up until my alarm went off at 6:00AM! Norman was so sweet and slept on the couch, so he wouldn't disturb me. Must have been over tired yesterday, making me extra emotional. I'm feeling almost completely normal today!"

Shane looked at her friend carefully, "Almost?" They both continued sorting mail.

Rita leaned in to whisper, even though she and Shane were alone in the DLO. Oliver was attending a meeting and Norman had been called out to help fix a problem in incoming. "I got a little dizzy in the shower this morning. Don't tell Norman. He was so happy to see me feeling better. I don't want him to worry."

"Dizzy?" That can't be good. Shane reached out and touched Rita's arm, "Rita, do you think you might need to..."

Norman walked in, interrupting their conversation. He was covered in dirt and dust.

"Norman, what happened?!" exclaimed Rita.

"When they said they needed assistance they really meant they needed someone to climb up the belt and fix a jam. Apparently I am getting quite a reputation in that specific skill set." He attempted to brush off his clothes. "I don't really mind though, except for bringing dirt back to the DLO. Oliver likes things so tidy."

As if saying his name summoned him, Oliver stepped into the DLO. He looked as if he were lost in thought, but then he saw Norman. "Are you alright, my friend?"

"Oh, yes. Incoming. Belt problem...I'll go get cleaned up." He went to leave, but Oliver stopped him.

"Before you go, I have a bit of an announcement. The post office is once again undergoing budget cuts." They all looked at him intently. "Our department will be evaluated for efficiency and viability."

"So potential layoffs or shutdown?" groaned Shane.

He nodded.

"Oh, Oliver…" started Shane. They all looked slightly panicked.

"In the words of Shakespeare 'Things done well and with a care, exempt themselves from fear.' We will do our best, as we have always done and trust the timing."

They all forced smiles and nodded at one another.

"Postables unite!" exclaimed Norman. They all chuckled, grateful for a reason to laugh.

"Postables…hmmm" said Shane, "I'm at least going to reach out to Becky in DC. It's a long shot, but you never know. It's worth a try."

"And I am going to get cleaned up," said Norman, as he walked out of the DLO.

"And I am going to sort mail the most efficiently I have ever sorted mail in my life!" declared Rita.

Oliver smiled to himself. He loved this team, this family. He couldn't imagine leaving the DLO. He said a sincere prayer and got to work.

* * *

They all returned from lunch with enthusiasm. They were not being evaluated today, but it didn't matter. There was a new energy in the DLO. Funny how grateful you feel for something once there is a risk of losing it.

They were three letters shy of emptying the dead letter bin and were determined to send each letter off today.

Norman helped with the first. It was addressed to someone named Vicky who was a tightrope walker for the Big Apple Circus. A circus that was always on the move. They struggled to determine where to send it when Norman remembered he had a cousin.

"Oh, my cousin Jasper belongs to the Big Apple Circus, and I think I still have his phone number somewhere. I could call him and we could send the letter ahead to wherever they are going to be next." offered Norman.

"You have a cousin in the circus?" asked Oliver with raised eyebrows.

Norman nodded, "Mmm hmm, lion tamer. He can also breathe fire. Used to help him practice. Singed my hair once."

"Well by all means, proceed. Thank you, Norman." Oliver was very grateful for Norman's plethora of cousins.

The next was easy with Shane's computer skills and Rita's memory. They had it addressed and stamped in 20 minutes.

Oliver pulled the final letter out of the box. They had an hour left in the work day. He was about to read what he could from the envelope when he noticed an unpleasant smell.

"What is that odor? I think it's the envelope." He handed it to Norman.

Norman sniffed, "Really bad cologne mixed with…"

Rita had leaned in to smell it too and abruptly threw a hand over her mouth, said excuse me, and ran from the room.

They were all stunned. Norman most of all, "I better go check on her."

He went to set the letter down, but Shane stopped him. "She probably went to the ladies room. I'll go check on her. I'm sure she's fine. You two keep working on that letter, we'll be right back." Shane smiled reassuringly at Norman and quickly walked out to find Rita.

* * *

Oliver and Norman had determined that the "letter" was actually an envelope that was used to sample cologne, but then somehow had an unfortunate dip in orange juice. There was writing on the outside, but it looked like a grocery list instead of an address and the small slip of paper on the inside was blank. This was not intended for the system and was promptly disposed of.

"How such a 'letter' made it this far is a mystery." said Oliver.

"I'm just glad we were able to throw it away before Rita came back." said Norman, looking towards the door expectantly.

Oliver cleared his throat, "Norman, are we still bowling tonight?"

"Oh, yes. Ramon said it would be a nice change to our...'manly bonding'...I think he called it. I reserved a practice lane for us. As long as Rita doesn't need me, we're on for 7PM."

"Very good." said Oliver. He was relieved. It would be nice to practice before any sort of competition. And if he was being completely honest, before he had to play in front of Shane.

The double doors opened as the ladies returned. Norman immediately walked towards Rita. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm alright now!" she looked a little pale, but gave a cheery smile. "I just needed a bit of fresh air!"

Norman and Oliver explained the fate of the last dead letter of the day. "All that trouble and it wasn't a letter after all." said Norman.

"Well, the bin is empty!" observed Shane.

"Yes," said Oliver, "it has been a very successful day. You should all feel proud of your work."

Norman grinned, "The POstables strike again!" They all smiled and looked at each other, trying not to think about evaluations and changes that may or may not happen.

"Well, Rita and I have a fun girls night planned! We better be on our way." Shane walked over to Oliver to say goodbye. "Try not to miss me too much tonight."

He gave her a hug and a kiss. "I am certain I will."

"What are you guys up to tonight?" inquired Shane.

Oliver half smiled, "Just a little bowling."

Shane raised her eyebrows and leaned in to whisper, "Will there be matching shirts involved?"

"I'm afraid not." murmured Oliver.

"Good, I wouldn't want to miss that!" She gave him a wink and a smile. "Have fun!"

She turned to leave with Rita. Oliver found himself wishing it was date night for them instead. She looked so beautiful today and seemed completely unaware of how distracting that had been for him. He sighed. It was time to go bowling.

* * *

Shane and Rita were camped out on Shane's couch in their pajamas. They had already discussed, in detail, Shane's vision of what her wedding would look like. Rita had updated Shane on what her dad had been up to the past month. They also brainstormed ideas for their Team Postables bowling shirts.

Rita had picked Anne of Green Gables for their movie night and Shane had ordered pizza and salad.

They had just gotten to the part where Marilla tells Anne she could stay at Green Gables. Rita lost it. She was sobbing once again.

Shane paused the movie. "Rita...are you okay? I know it's a touching scene, but…"

Rita didn't say anything, but wiped her face with a tissue and sighed.

Shane suddenly had a thought she couldn't ignore. She spoke softly, "Rita...are you pregnant?"

Rita quickly looked directly at Shane. She looked nervous, but relieved at the same time. "I...I don't know. Maybe, I am. I'm uh...late."

Shane was surprised. "How late?"

"Several weeks at least." admitted Rita.

"Oh! Have you taken a test?" questioned Shane.

Everything Rita had been holding back suddenly spilled out and she began crying again. "No, not yet. I didn't want to take it without Norman there, but...but I'm too nervous to tell him! We've only been married 3 months! And we had a plan to wait a year and then adopt first. Norman really loves plans, you know...and I want him to be excited, but I'm worried he'll be too terrified to be excited...just like I am. Oh Shane, I feel like a crazy person!" Rita hid her face in a decorative pillow.

"Rita, look at me... Norman loves you so much. You didn't see the look on his face when you ran from the room today. So maybe this wasn't planned, but we can only plan so much about our lives. The detours and surprises are often where the best things happen. I'm sure he'll be nervous, but if you face the scary together, then you can feel the excitement together too!" Shane looked at her reassuringly.

"Wow, you are really good at this," said Rita as she blew her nose and wiped her face.

"Does it help if I'm excited?" said Shane as she clapped her hands together. "Because I am! And also relieved because I was wondering what was going on with my dear friend."

"What do you mean?" said a confused Rita.

"Let's just say you haven't been acting like yourself." laughed Shane. "Norman is probably worried too."

"Oh!" Rita said surprised,"Poor Norman! It's nothing bad, I hope I haven't given him a stomach ache, and while he is bowling too! I better go home and talk to him right away! I know it is only 9:00, but would it be okay if I cut our girls night short?"

Shane laughed, "More than okay, Rita!"

"Oh, and please don't say anything to Oliver until I know for sure," said Rita.

"Promise," said Shane as she gave her an enthusiastic hug.

* * *

The phone started ringing just as Oliver entered his home. He glanced at the clock; 9:45. Who could be calling this late?

"Hello?"

"Hello, Oliver?"

"Shane? Is everything okay?" Oliver said with concern.

"Oh yes, I'm fine! We just have 15 minutes until curfew and I wanted to hear your voice."

Oliver smiled. "I miss you, too. Sometimes June seems very far away, doesn't it?"

Shane smiled too. "Yes, it does. I've been so focused on the wedding, but my conversation with Rita tonight made me realize how much we have to look forward to. We have a lifetime of memories ahead of us." Shane paused, "I'm so grateful we will get to experience everything together."

Oliver could hear the emotion in Shane's voice. He felt so much admiration and gratitude for this woman, for her friendship and love, and for her ability to make him want to be as good as she thought he was. "You are my light, dear Shane. I love you."

He could hear the smile as she spoke, "I love you too. So much. Good thing we're getting married!"

Oliver chuckled, "Yes, a very good thing."

Shane's voice suddenly switched to serious, "No changing your mind, okay?"

Oliver paused, trying to come up with strong enough words to express how he felt. Only one word came to mind, "Impossible."

He heard her sigh and he knew she was smiling. "Goodnight, Oliver. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, my Shane. Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

{Thursday}

Thursday was busier than usual at the DLO. Oliver and Shane got there before the Dormans. There was already a growing pile of mail to sort.

"Ms. McInerney, I have received word that I have a mandatory attendance security meeting tomorrow at 2:30. Thus, I will be unable to deliver Annie's letter with you." Oliver looked concerned. "Considering the emotional nature of the case, I prefer you not go alone."

"I love that you still call me Ms. McInerney, even when we are the only ones here." said Shane, amused, as she dropped several letters into a bin.

"It's simply a reminder to myself that although you look very beautiful, especially in the color you happen to be wearing today, I am at work and it is not permissible to kiss you whenever I feel inclined," he looked at Shane, "which is quite often."

Shane laughed, flattered. "Fair enough, Mr. O'toole. But back to the topic at hand, I'll ask Rita if she would be able to go with me to deliver Annie's letter, but I really don't mind going alone. It's only a twenty-five minute drive from here."

Norman and Rita walked in just then, holding hands and smiling. "We're sorry we're late…" said Rita as she glanced at Norman, "It's been a very exciting morning."

Norman looked a mix between terrified and excited. He cleared his throat, "Rita and I have an announcement." He paused and stood a little taller, smiling at Rita as she hooked her arm through his. "She is...we are…," he took a deep breath, "we are going to be adding to our family. Rita is pregnant. With a baby." Rita was absolutely glowing.

Shane nearly tripped as she went to hug them both and kept saying "Yes! Congratulations!" over and over. Oliver hugged them both as well.

"When can we expect the newest Dorman to join our Postables clan?" Oliver asked, clearly surprised, but very happy for his friends.

"Oh, we don't know yet exactly. We have a doctor appointment tomorrow afternoon. Sometime in the fall." Rita replied, smiling at Norman.

"Oh, tomorrow afternoon? Hmm…" said Oliver.

"Yeah, at 2:30." said Norman. "Is that okay? We planned on using some of our time off and…"

"Oh yes, it's fine. Ms. McInerney has a letter to deliver and I was hoping that one of you would be able to accompany her, as I have a mandatory meeting to attend. Perhaps I could cancel my…"

"Oliver," interrupted Shane, "I can go to deliver Annie's letter by myself, Norman and Rita can go to their appointment, and you can attend your meeting. Then, we can all gather together here by 5:00 and have a celebratory dinner at the Mailbox Grill!"

Oliver was about to object when Rita exclaimed, "Oh! That sounds wonderful!"

Shane glanced at him reassuringly, "Great! It's a plan!"

* * *

Oliver was on his way back to the DLO after being called to the main office for some news. He had been gone longer than expected, and knowing it was a busy day, picked up his pace.

He walked through the double doors to find Norman reading something at his desk. "Norman, are you engaged in research regarding a letter?"

Norman jumped, startled that he wasn't alone. "Uh, no." He paused awkwardly, "Did you know that chimpanzees instinctively know how to take care of their young, just like humans. It's instinctive…"

Oliver was slightly perplexed, but trying to make sense of this random tidbit of information. "Oh, um, that's…"

"I'm terrified of becoming a father." Norman blurted out as he began pacing in front of his desk. "But Rita told me she was scared too and I thought we shouldn't be scared at the same time...but I am uh...really not breathing very well." Norman looked slightly panicked.

Oliver paused to gather his thoughts, "Norman, I have yet to experience fatherhood, but from what I have observed, parenthood appears to be one of the greatest gifts life has to offer. I've seen you with children, and I know you will do just fine, my friend." Oliver gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Norman let out a sigh, looking slightly less nervous than before. "Thank you."

"Now, where have our colleagues gone?" asked Oliver.

Norman looked relieved to have a change of subject. "Oh, they went to talk to Hazel."

Shane and Rita came bursting through the door, both breathing hard.

"Guess what we just heard?!" exclaimed Rita.

"Evaluations will be next week, starting on Monday!" announced Shane.

Norman looked concerned.

Oliver looked surprised. "How did you know that? It was just announced at the meeting not half an hour ago."

"Hazel!" Shane and Rita said in unison.

"But how…?" began Oliver.

"Oh, Hazel knows everything before everyone else! I'm not sure how she does it." shrugged Rita.

"Are you worried, Oliver?" asked Norman.

They all looked at him. Oliver was not troubled. He really felt that things would work out somehow. "No. We will work hard today and tomorrow to get the DLO in tip top condition, and then come Monday, we'll let the cards fall where they may." He nodded reassuringly. They all smiled back at him hopefully.

* * *

Shane had insisted on driving after work, but refused to tell Oliver where they were going. They drove in silence for fifteen minutes or so. Oliver kept glancing over at Shane. She had a slight smile on her face and he made a commitment to himself right then to do everything he could to keep her smiling, always.

"What is it?" said Shane, noticing he was staring.

He just smiled. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Shane shook her head. "If I tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"But I may not be properly attired, since it appears we are leaving the city." replied Oliver.

Shane laughed. "You are definitely "properly attired." Just be sure to bring your gloves. I'm the one likely to freeze. This definitely isn't skirt weather." Shane slowed and signaled a right turn. She entered a plowed, nearly empty parking lot.

'We're here!" she announced.

Oliver looked around. There was a small building with an obscured sign in front of it. There were several plowed paths visible, but mostly all he could see were trees and mounds of snow.

"Are you taking me on a hike?" asked Oliver incredulously.

"Hmm...more like a short walk." Shane smiled as she grabbed her gloves and hat, "That must be Tom." An elderly man had just exited his truck parked near the building and was walking towards them. They quickly got out as he approached.

"Hello, folks. I'm Tom." He glanced down at a slip of paper in his hands. "Are you Shane McInerney?" he asked, looking at Shane.

"Yes, that's me." Shane smiled, "And this is the groom-to-be, Oliver O'toole."

"Good to meet you." he said, shaking hands with both of them. "So I plowed the three main paths, the center one will take you straight there, but they are all connected and will lead you back here. Should only be about a five minute walk."

"Thank you so much, Tom! I know it was your day off." said Shane.

"It was no trouble, miss. Anything for true love. Take your time." He grinned and headed back to his truck.

Oliver was confused. Shane grabbed his arm, "C'mon, I have something to show you!"

They started down the center path. "He plowed this just for us? How did you…"

"You'll see, Oliver! We'll be there soon!" Shane said excitedly.

The path had thick trees on either side. After a few minutes, they took a small turn to the left and Oliver gasped. There was a huge clearing, surrounded by trees. In the middle there appeared to be a piece of a statue or a fountain of some kind sticking up through the snow. The sun was setting and the light shining through the tops of the trees made everything breathtaking.

Shane had stopped walking and was looking down at something. Oliver shifted his gaze. There was a small sign with fancy lettering that read: Welcome Friends and Family of Oliver & Shane O'toole.

He looked up at her. The sun was to her right and made her hair glow. She was grinning from ear to ear as she shifted her feet, trying to stay stay warm.

He put his arm around her and she leaned in. "Shane, what is this?"

Shane began talking excitedly, "I know we talked about having the reception at the Brown Palace, but I saw this place during an online search and couldn't get it out of my head. It's in high demand, so I went ahead and put a deposit down without seeing it first. But I wanted you to see it before I told you. Surprise!" Oliver didn't say anything, just kept looking at her intently, so she continued. "Of course, you'll have to imagine June weather, and a large white tent with open sides, and white tables and chairs, and…"

"And a bride to dance with?" said Oliver as he pulled her in close.

Shane smiled up at him. "So you like it?"

"I do. It's a beautiful location. I especially like the words on the sign." Oliver said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Shane threw her arms around Oliver's neck and went up on her tiptoes, returning the kiss. She suddenly felt warm, regardless of the cold. She leaned back to look at him. "Shane O'toole does have a nice ring to it. Although…"

Oliver raised his eyebrows, "Although?"

"I am going to miss you calling me "Ms. McInerney." I find it very endearing. Maybe you could every once in a while, for old times sake?"

Oliver smiled warmly. "Hmm...perhaps. But I think I am going to like calling you Mrs. O'toole much better."

Shane smiled her biggest smile. She had written 'Mrs. Shane O'toole' many times, had even said it out loud to herself, but this is the first time Oliver had said it to her.

"I do like the sound of that." she murmured, as she leaned in for a hug. A slight breeze began to blow and Shane shivered, in spite of being in Oliver's arms.

"Let's get you someplace warm, Shane." Oliver took her hand and started back down the path. He paused and looked around, grinning and then gave her hand a squeeze, "Thank you for the surprise."

* * *

Oliver and Shane sat snuggled up on Shane's couch, fire in the fireplace, warm herbal tea within reach.

"I'm so excited for Norman and Rita!" said Shane. "It's like we're getting a new niece or nephew!"

Oliver nodded, "I was surprised at the timing, but they will be wonderful parents."

They snuggled in to watch the fire. As much as Shane loved to talk, she also loved that they could sit quietly together without any sort of awkwardness. She started thinking about when they first met. Oliver had been so confusing to her then! She had never met another man like him. He seemed so stiff and she subconsciously became determined to find the heart underneath the formality, to see if he really lived up to the beliefs he claimed. She caught glimpses, but he was so determined to keep everything on the surface. It had taken time, but the more she got to know him, the more she liked him. Frustration quickly gave way to respect and admiration. Friendship naturally came next. And then...

"What are you contemplating, Shane?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Hmm...just thinking about my first week at the DLO. You were so confusing and frustrating to me!" They both laughed out loud.

"Well, I hope that has passed," said Oliver. "Shane, when did you first know your feelings were changing towards me?"

Shane smiled slightly. "You mean when did I know I was falling in love with you?" Shane paused, pondering. "I felt it long before I acknowledged it." she smiled, "I found you quite dashing our first day of work together. But love? I suppose I knew when you cancelled our dance lessons."

Oliver was surprised. "Why then?"

"Because I wanted to run. You were off limits, Oliver. You were also my boss. My married boss whom I was taking dance lessons with as a favor, but was enjoying a little too much. The whole situation was messy and I didn't see how anything good could possibly come from staying. But I couldn't run, because…" Shane's eyes threatened tears as she took a deep breath, "...because the thought of waking up everyday and not seeing you made me feel physically ill. So I told myself that I could keep things professional and that there was a small thread of hope. I clung to that thread as tightly as I could."

Oliver's eyes were red. He was still in awe that somehow he was sitting next to her right now, that she had stayed and waited.

Shane broke the silence, "How about you, when did you know?"

Oliver smiled, thinking back. "Well, I noticed you were beautiful at the coffee cart. And very easy to talk to. But my heart was focused elsewhere."

Shane nodded understandingly.

Oliver thought for a moment. "When I first realized I was at risk of crossing lines that could not be crossed, I focused on keeping things professional as well, but our friendship grew anyway. I suppose I first mentally acknowledge my feelings inside the bank vault. You were the one I thought of as we read Jonathan and Katherine's letters. I didn't know what to do with those feelings though, so I tried to not think about you as much as possible. But…"

"But what?" Shane asked, dying to know.

He pulled her in for a hug "But at some point, you became my first thought in the morning and my last thought as I fell asleep at night. I never dared hope that we would end up together." Oliver paused, shaking his head. "You may recall I struggled a bit knowing how to...to court you, in the beginning." He grimaced slightly. "The failed attempt to hold your hand on our first date really made me feel as if I missed my chance."

Shane quickly looked at him. "What failed attempt?"

Oliver realized for the first time that she didn't know. "Across the table at Montaldo's. During the love song. I knew the night hadn't been what you expected, but I wanted you to know it wasn't your fault and I did care for you. I reached for your hand, but you moved it just before I could grab it. You looked so sad in that moment. I didn't know what to do. I felt frozen."

"Oliver! I missed that entirely! I sat there assuming my greatest fear was real. That you saw me as a good friend, nothing more." Shane shook her head. "Good thing we tried again."

Oliver squeezed her hand, "Good thing you gave me another chance."

Shane sighed as she leaned and laid her head on Oliver's chest. "It's all really a miracle, isn't it? Every time I was ready to give up, something would happen to keep me hanging on just a bit longer."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you for waiting and for...for always coming back home." His voice was quiet, but serious.

Shane sighed. It was a beautiful love story, and it was theirs. "Oliver, what will we do if we lose the DLO?"

"I don't think that is going to happen."

How could he be so calm? Shane sat up to face him. "But what if it does? Norman and Rita are having a baby. This is no time to relocate! And I can't imagine doing anything else. We work so well as a team! And…"

"Shane," Oliver said softly, as he grabbed her hand, "Life has different seasons. If our season at the DLO is coming to a close, we will find something new to pour our hearts into. I honestly don't think the DLO has seen it's final days yet, but when it does we will look forward together. We can do anything together. And Norman and Rita will do the same. It will all work out for the best."

She sighed and sat back down next to him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder and grabbing his hand with both of hers. Oliver had a way of making her feel hopeful. He was so steady, so sure. "I suppose your right."

He released his hand from hers and put his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his chest as she relaxed against him. They just seemed to fit together. Oliver felt Shane relax and her breathing deepen. He glanced at the clock; 9:15. They had a bit of time. He glanced down at her for a few minutes. She looked so angelic when she was sleeping. He said a silent prayer of thanks and leaned his head back, watching the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for all of the sweet comments/reviews! :) It's so fun sharing this with people that love these characters too. I will try to edit/upload a chapter a day until I catch up to where I am currently writing, then things may slow down a bit. Thanks for reading!

**Warning: Chapter 1 hints at Shane being in the hospital and it being serious. Without giving away too much, the following chapters may be triggering for those that have had the experience of being with a loved one in serious condition in a hospital setting.**

* * *

{Friday}

Shane slowly awoke to light falling softly across her face. She felt stiff. She went to roll over, but then noticed Oliver's deep breathing beside her. She smiled. She had had this dream before. She reached to give him a hug and suddenly realized this was not a dream. She was in her living room. Her eyes shifted quickly toward the clock on the wall. 7:32! Yikes!

She carefully sat up, letting Oliver's arm that had been around her slide down by his side. He stayed asleep. She was about to nudge him awake when she paused, realizing what a rare moment this was. He looked so handsome, and so calm, every feature relaxed. She knew that would disappear once she woke him and he realized he'd stayed well past curfew. She took a few more moments, thinking of how nice it would be to wake up everyday together.

She then gently nudged Oliver's arm. "Oliver...Oliver... we'll need to hurry in order to be on time for work."

Oliver moved his head slightly and mumbled, "A few more minutes, sweetheart." without opening his eyes.

Shane covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She tried again. "Oliver…" she said as she nudged his arm again, "it's morning." She added a kiss on the cheek to see if that would do the trick.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" he said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, it's technically my living room, so I should probably be the one asking that question."

Oliver quickly stood. "Oh my goodness!" He glanced at the clock. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I closed my eyes for just a moment." He was quite flustered and quickly grabbed his coat.

Shane stood and walked over to him. "Oliver, it's okay. It wasn't on purpose, nothing happened, and it was actually one of the best nights of sleep I've had in a long time."

Oliver sighed. "I know, for me too." he smiled slightly, just noticing Shane's messy hair. She was beautiful in the morning, just as he suspected. "But it was still highly inappropriate. As a gentleman, I should have been more careful."

Shane tilted her head to the side, "Is there anything I can say to make you feel better?"

"I promise to be more careful in the future." Oliver said, as much to himself as to Shane. "We really need to hurry. It's going to be a full day of work preparing the DLO for Monday, and you've got an important letter to deliver."

She had almost forgotten! Annie's letter, 3:00 o'clock! "Well, I'll need to drive myself today anyway, so why don't you head home and get ready, and I'll meet you at the DLO."

Oliver nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked towards the door.

"Oh, Oliver…" He turned to see Shane blushing slightly. "I liked being called 'sweetheart.'"

He grinned, "See you soon, sweetheart."

Shane giggled to herself as she shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Norman, maybe we should consider some family names." said Rita. They were shoulder to shoulder sealing and stamping envelopes.

"I do have a lot of cousins to choose from. I've always liked the name Rose though, if it's a girl."

"Oh, that is pretty! Why Rose?" asked Rita.

"Well, when I first saw you I thought you were as beautiful as a rose. And if we have a daughter, she'll be as beautiful as you." Norman said matter-of-factly.

Rita stifled a sob. "Norman! That was just...just...just such a wonderful thing to say!"

Norman was getting used to these strong reactions from Rita. It happened, at a minimum, twice a day. He handed her a tissue from the supply he now carried around in his pocket for such occasions.

"Hey, you two...Rita are you alright?!" Shane had entered without them noticing.

"Oh yes! I'm fine. Just really really happy! Norman is the sweetest man!" she started crying again, a little more quietly this time.

"Yes, he is." smiled Shane. Norman looked extremely embarrassed. "Have either of you seen Oliver yet?"

They both shook their heads. "Wow, you got here before Oliver? I think this is the first time that's happened." said Norman.

"I hope he's okay!" said Rita.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine," smiled Shane, "maybe he just needed a little extra time this morning." She shrugged as Rita eyed her curiously.

The door opened. "Good morning everyone! I apologize for my tardiness this morning." He glanced at Shane, "I slept in a bit too late, it will not become a habit. Thank you for your patience. Now, let's prepare the DLO for evaluation." They all nodded and went to work on the list of tasks Oliver had created for each of them the day before.

Shane paused looking over her list and walked up to Oliver's desk. She kept her voice low, "Long time no see."

Oliver's face started to redden as he glanced at Norman and Rita to see if they were paying attention. "Ms. McInerney…"

"I know, it's time to work. I just wanted to thank you for making me smile so much this morning."

He softly cleared his throat, "I hope to be able to do that every morning." They both smiled as she turned to walk back to her desk.

"Oh, Shane…" whispered Oliver.

Shane turned back around and stepped towards his desk. She was shocked to hear him use her first name inside the DLO. "Yes?"

Oliver lowered his voice even more and leaned towards her. "You look very beautiful when you first wake up."

It was now Shane's turn to blush slightly. Shane noticed Norman heading their direction. She quickly replied, "Well, thank you for your input, Mr. O'toole." and walked back to her desk.

She glanced up as he talked to Norman and when she caught his eye, she winked. She noticed the corners of his mouth trying not to smile as he discussed with Norman the types of ink used to stamp envelopes. She hoped to make him smile every morning too.

Shane jumped. She didn't realize Rita had walked up beside her until she heard the crunch of a cracker.

"Oh, Rita! Hi! How are you feeling?" said Shane.

"I'm great! A little tired and starving." She sounded very optimistic. "I've been doing some reading and some women have it much, much worse! I'm grateful things are going so well and I'm so excited for my appointment today! Did you know at 8 weeks, a baby is already as big as a raspberry?!"

"A raspberry?" said Shane, slightly confused about the reference to fruit.

Rita nodded vigorously, "Mmmhmm...all the way from poppy seed to a giant watermelon! In only nine months! Isn't that amazing?!"

Shane laughed at Rita's enthusiasm, "Yes, it is amazing! Rita, I'm claiming best friend privileges, I get to be the one to throw you a baby shower this summer!"

Rita furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "Oh, but Shane, you have a wedding to plan!"

"Nonsense! There is plenty of time to plan both!" she said reassuringly.

Rita smiled and gave her a hug. "You are the best!"

* * *

Norman and Rita had already left for their appointment. Oliver really needed to head to his meeting, but Shane was on the phone and it sounded important. He really wanted to talk to her before she delivered Annie's letter. He caught her eye and then gestured that he needed to go.

"Just a second, Becky…" Shane said and then put the phone on mute. "Heading to your meeting?"

"Yes. I'll see you here in a few hours. I hope your delivery goes well. I still wish I could come with you." said Oliver.

Shane smiled, " I'm sure it will go wonderfully. Have fun at your meeting." she said with a wink.

"I'm sure I will." Oliver mumbled unenthusiastically. He gave her a quick kiss and headed towards the door. He looked back, still feeling slightly uneasy but not knowing why, and said a silent prayer that the delivery of Annie's letter would go well. He sighed and pushed the door open.

"That is great news, Becky! Thank you so so so much! I don't know how I will ever repay you!" Shane laughed, "You were already invited! Okay...yeah, talk to you soon! Bye!"

Shane did a happy dance. She wished she could talk to Oliver, but she really had to get going. She wrote a quick note and left it on his desk.

* * *

Shane pulled up in front of a yellow house with a white picket fence. It looked so welcoming. They even had a porch swing. With Annie's letter in hand, she walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

It quickly opened and a young woman answered, "Hi, I'm Annie!" she thrust out her hand and shook Shane's with exuberance. "You must be, Shane!'

Shane was a little surprised by the enthusiastic welcome. "Yes, I am. It's so good to meet you."

"Come on in. This is my mom, Celeste." Shane shook hands with Annie's mother. It was obvious right away that she had a more reserved personality than her daughter. She also had kind eyes. As Shane looked back and forth between them, she realized you could hardly tell they were mother and daughter, except for the eyes. Their eyes were exactly the same.

"Nice to meet you, Shane. It was kind of you to hand deliver this letter." Celeste said with a smile. Shane could tell she was also very nervous.

"It's no problem." She looked at Annie, "Your Dad asked me to hand deliver this, he actually mailed it 2 months ago and wanted to make sure it got to you this time."

"Why didn't he just come himself?" Annie inquired bluntly. "I've been waiting for him to come see me for 10 years. I knew he had his problems, but I also knew he loved me. It never made any sense." Her voice was steady, but her eyes were threatening tears.

Celeste gestured to her left, "How about we sit down in the living room and read the letter. And then we can ask Shane questions." Annie nodded and led the way.

Shane handed the envelope to Annie, took her seat, and waited quietly.

Annie pulled the letter out of the envelope. She looked a mix between disbelief and excitement. "I'm going to read it out loud, Mom. You've been waiting too."

Celeste nodded, tears already filling her eyes.

Annie read the letter through without interruption. Her facial expressions went from sad, to smiling, confused, and back again. Celeste sat weeping softly.

She immediately turned to her mom after finishing the letter. "What does he mean you found someone new? You haven't dated anyone…"

Celeste sat with furrowed brow, thinking. All of the sudden her eyes got big and she shook her head, "Oh my goodness! That was my brother!"

"Dad thought Uncle Cliff was your new fella?" Annie asked, realizing what her mother had just said.

Celeste turned to Shane, "Todd only met my brother once and it was before we were married. Cliff was in the military and stationed overseas for many years. He came to see us for 2 weeks during one of his leaves." She put a hand over her eyes and said quietly, "He thought I had moved on."

"Even if you had, he could've contacted me!" Annie said, irritated.

Celeste looked up at her daughter. "Annie, he thought his presence would cause pain and unhappiness. He clearly regrets not contacting you sooner."

They all sat in silence for a few moments, thinking. Shane was wondering if she should find a way to leave or if she should say something. Thankfully, Annie decided to speak.

"I want to call him and schedule a time to see him." she said resolutely. "Even if I can't forgive him, I'd like to hear what he has to say, in person." She looked at Celeste. "I feel like I should be more upset, but I've missed him, Mom."

Celeste nodded through her tears. "I understand."

"Do you want to see him too?" asked Annie.

Celeste shook her head, "That letter was for you. He wants to see you."

"Mom, that's just because he thinks you're taken! He has no idea you never submitted the divorce papers!" Annie had a way of spilling information.

Shane looked at Celeste, surprised. "You're still…?"

"Married? Technically, yes." Celeste looked uncomfortable. "Shane would you be able to provide us Todd's address and phone number?"

"Oh, yes! I have it right here?" She handed Annie a slip of paper. Annie looked unsure all of a sudden, as she glanced down at the phone number.

"Annie, my dad left us when I was a little too. Only he never came back. I got a birthday card every year, but that was it. He died before I had a chance to really talk with him, to hear his side of the story. If I could go back I wouldn't waste another day withholding forgiveness. He caused a lot of pain, but he was still my dad." Shane paused to take a deep breath. "Life is so short."

Annie smiled through tears, and nodded. She pulled her phone from her pocket, clutched the small slip of paper, and stood to leave. She glanced one more time at her mother who gave her a reassuring nod. With a determined look she said "Excuse me." and walked out of the room.

Celeste looked after her admiringly. "She loves so freely, no matter the cost."

Shane nodded, "I can see that."

"They were inseparable when Annie was little." Celeste turned toward Shane, clearly feeling a need to explain herself. "I filed divorce papers a year after Todd left. My lawyer was able to locate him. He signed them and sent them back, but there was a note inside. It said, "I'm sorry I didn't listen and fix this sooner. I will always love you, Celeste. Be happy."

Celeste was crying again. "I was so confused and mad at myself, but I knew I couldn't sign the papers. I knew that if there was a small chance he could change and we could be together again, I wasn't willing to let him go. No matter how long it took."

Shane found it impossible to hold back the tears at this point.

"When you find a love like that, you hold on to it. Even when everyone and everything tells you there is no hope." Celeste sighed, "I know I sound a bit crazy."

"Not crazy at all." said Shane. "I know exactly what you mean," thinking of her wait for Oliver.

Annie came bouncing into the room. "He's going to pick me up tomorrow afternoon and we're going out for ice cream! He sounded really nervous, but it was so nice to hear his voice. He said you can come too, Mom, if you'd like." Annie smirked, "I made sure to tell him you were available."

"Annie Jane!" Celeste said, clearly shocked. "I know you're excited, and I'm happy that you have this opportunity to get to know your dad again, but I want to make it clear that my relationship with your father is between me and him and you are not to interfere." Celeste gave her daughter a look that clearly meant she was to be taken seriously.

Annie sighed, "Oh alright…" she then she mumbled under her breath, "...but you are available, and technically married." Celeste pretended not to hear.

Shane did her best not to laugh. Annie was so bold and she found it refreshing! She was happy for them. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 4:32. She needed to get going. She stood. "Thank you so much for letting me be a part of delivering this letter. It has been wonderful meeting both of you. I truly hope things work out for the best. You have my number and here is my email address. Please contact me if you have any more questions."

They both hugged Shane, thanked her, and said goodbye.

* * *

Oliver, Norman, and Rita were waiting in the DLO. Shane had called just after 4:40 to let them know she was on her way, but that there was a lot of traffic. Oliver looked at the note she left on his desk. "I have some great news! See you tonight. I love you, Mr. O'toole. XOXOXO -Shane" He smiled and tucked the note into his suit pocket.

It was 5:30 now, and even with traffic, Oliver was starting to worry. To make things worse, she hadn't answered her cell phone when he had called 10 minutes prior.

"Maybe she had car trouble," offered Rita. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

Fifteen more minutes passed. Oliver was pacing. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He tried her phone again, straight to voicemail. Norman and Rita looked on, helplessly.

Finally at 6:02 the DLO phone rang. Oliver ran over and quickly picked up the receiver. "Shane?!" he practically shouted.

"Is this Mr. Oliver O'toole?" said a flat voice that wasn't Shane's.

"Yes, it is." confirmed Oliver.

"You are the number one emergency contact on the phone of Shane McInerney. Are you a relation, sir?"

Oliver's heart was beating so fast he could hear it. "Yes, I mean, we're engaged. Is she alright?" He squeezed the phone tighter, willing them to give him answers.

"Sir, I'm sorry to report that she has been involved in a very serious car accident. Please come to Denver Mercy hospital as soon as you are able." said the voice on the line.

Norman and Rita watched all of the color drain from Oliver's face. He couldn't speak. Rita quickly grabbed a chair and gently encouraged Oliver to sit while Norman took the phone and found out what was happening. Norman had tears in his eyes as he hung up and told Rita.

She burst into tears. "Is she going to be okay?!"

"They couldn't tell me over the phone, just that it was serious," said Norman, looking at Oliver with a very concerned expression.

Oliver abruptly stood. "I have to go to her. Now."

Norman stepped in his friends path, stopping him. "Oliver, you are in no condition to drive. I'll get us there." Oliver nodded, handing Norman his keys. They all started walking quickly.

"What can we do? I feel so helpless!" said Rita with a sob as she looked at Norman.

Oliver answered without slowing his pace. "Pray, Rita. Please pray."


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver shifted from sitting, to standing, to pacing from his seat to the vending machine every few minutes. The color was still gone from his face and you could see the tension lines. An observant person would also notice the slight tremble to his hands and breathing that was faster than it should be.

When they had arrived, they were told that Shane was in surgery and the ER doctor would be by to talk with them soon. They had already been waiting half an hour. Oliver had questioned the receptionist three times and was told each time he would have to wait.

Norman and Rita sat together holding hands, just as anxious as Oliver, but wanting to comfort him as well. Rita noticed Oliver, though clearly agitated, had not been crying. He must be in shock.

"Um, Oliver," tried Rita, "could we get you a coffee or a Yoo-Hoo or something?"

He paused his pacing and said "No thank you, Rita." in a detached voice.

Rita whispered to Norman, "I wish Joe were here. He would know what to say."

Norman watched Oliver as he leaned toward Rita, "I already called him. Well, I left a message on the machine in his room. Told him what happened and that he needed to come as soon as possible. Oliver needs him."

"Norman, that was very thoughtful. Oh! I should call Shane's mom!" exclaimed Rita.

Just then a doctor with a white coat and a clipboard walked in. He looked young, but professional. "Oliver O'toole?"

Oliver shot to his feet. "Here!" The doctor quickly walked over to where the threesome sat and pulled up a chair. "Hi, I'm Doctor Marks. I was here when Shane McInerney was admitted. You two are engaged, correct? Looks like she had you listed as her number one emergency contact?

Oliver nodded, as did Norman and Rita. "Is she going to be alright?" Oliver blurted, his voice shaking slightly.

"I can tell you what we know so far. Her vehicle was hit from the driver's side. When she arrived, we didn't know the extent of her injuries. She was unconscious and required oxygen. After a quick exam and x-rays, it became clear that one of her lungs was compromised and would have to be surgically repaired immediately. She also has a serious head wound, two broken ribs, a potential problem with the base of her spine, and a broken arm. All of her other vital organs appeared unharmed thus far. We still need to gather information after she comes out of surgery."

Oliver sat there stunned, the color draining from his face once again.

"Mr. O'toole, she is in with one of our best surgeons. Surgery could take up to two more hours, depending on the extent of the problem. We will provide you with more detailed information as we receive it. After surgery, she will be kept in a medicated coma for at least 24 hours for pain management." He placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "I know this is hard and a lot to take in. There are no guarantees, but we are going to do all we can to help her. Do you have any immediate questions?"

Oliver swallowed hard and stared, not saying anything.

"Um, is this the best place to wait for news regarding surgery?" asked Norman.

"Actually, there is another waiting room just down the hall to the right, directly across from the chapel. It's just outside the surgery center. Give them this paper at the desk and they will provide you with a pager to let you know updates or when surgery is complete." said Doctor Marks.

Oliver didn't move. Norman took the slip of paper and thanked Dr. Marks.

As they walked toward the waiting room, Oliver walked straight into the chapel instead. The tears had started and he wanted to be alone.

* * *

Norman and Rita stood, peering through a crack in the door, with matching concerned expressions.

"What should we do Norman?" whispered Rita. "He's been in there a while. Should we go in too?"

Norman slowly shook his head. "I don't think so. We should be as helpful as possible. Were you able to get a hold of Shane's mom?"

"Yes, she will be on the first available flight tomorrow morning. I'm to call her immediately with any updates." answered Rita.

"Good." said Norman. "I finally heard from Joe. He is on his way, but it's a three hour drive. He wanted updates as well." Norman thought for a moment. "Once Shane is out of surgery, I'll head to Oliver's house and pack some things for him. He's not going to want to leave the hospital."

"That is a great idea, Norman." said Rita with a small smile. Her face suddenly looked afraid. She clutched Norman's arm as tears filled her eyes and she vocalized what everyone had been thinking, "What if...what if Shane doesn't make it?"

Norman was silent. He put his arm around Rita. "I don't know, but we'll help each other. And we will do whatever we can for Oliver."

Rita nodded through tears, "Well, what can we do next?"

Norman suddenly noticed how tired she looked. It was nearly nine o'clock and it had been a long day. "You need to rest and take care of our little one. Let's get a pillow from a nurse and you can rest in the waiting room while we wait for news. And I'll go get us some food."

Rita nodded appreciatively. They glanced once more at Oliver and then walked hand in hand back to the waiting room.

* * *

Oliver felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Norman. He had not been sleeping, but had closed his eyes as he prayed and thought, hoping that when they opened again, this would have only been a bad dream.

"She's out of surgery. The surgeon wants to speak with you." said Norman, quietly.

Oliver stood, "Is she...is…"

Norman nodded his head, understanding. "He just said she was out of surgery and being sent to recovery in the ICU. He wouldn't share more details with us."

Sent to the ICU? That meant she made it through! Oliver quickly walked to the waiting room and found Dr. Marks there, instead of the surgeon.

"Mr. O'toole, hello again. Dr. Sims was called for another emergency and asked me to follow up with you. The repair went much better than expected and her lung is functioning very well already. She's not out of the woods yet, but this is a huge step in the right direction. They are currently running some more tests, but of greatest concern is the seriousness of her concussion and the extent of damage to her lower spine." He glanced down at the chart in his hands, "Looks like they also set her broken bones and stitched her head wound. They are currently running more tests upstairs and then they will get her situated in the ICU. She is to be kept in a medicated coma 24 hours for pain management."

Oliver took a deep breath and exhaled. "When can I see her?"

"There is a waiting room just outside the ICU. When she is in her room and stable, they will come get you. You'll have to show them this wrist band to gain entrance." he said as he handed Oliver the paper band with Shane's name and room number on it. He glanced over at Norman and Rita apologetically. "I'm sorry, but only two visitors at a time while she is in the ICU. If one of you would like to enter as well, they can help you upstairs. I have to go talk to another family now. ICU, third floor."

"Thank you for..." Oliver found himself at a loss for words.

Dr. Marks just smiled and nodded at the group of intent listeners and then he walked away.

"Well, he is very kind," said Rita.

"Oliver, would you like one of us to go in with you?" inquired Norman.

Oliver looked at his two friends, really seeing them for the first time in hours. "You two go home and rest. Shane won't be awake anytime soon. I'll stay with her tonight."

"Are you sure?" said Norman.

Oliver nodded.

Rita looked reluctant to leave, but took a deep breath and announced, "We will be here first thing in the morning! Here." she said, shoving her cell phone into his hands. "I want you to keep this. I changed the password to 1-2-3-4. Norman, your dad, Shane's mom, my dad, and the DLO are all on speed dial. Call us if anything changes. We can be here in 15 minutes."

Oliver half smiled as he took the phone from Rita without a bit of protest. He knew that's what Shane would have done.

They both hugged him with tears in their eyes. Rita said quietly, "Please try and eat something. And tell her hello from us."

Oliver nodded and Norman and Rita walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Oliver sat there alone, waiting for word he could go see Shane. He was absentmindedly twisting the band on his wrist, saying Shane's name in his mind as he read the typed letters with each rotation. He felt numb. He couldn't think of anything but his desire to walk towards her room, regardless if he had permission. He needed to distract himself.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Rita's phone. 11:15 PM. How could it still be Friday? He clicked on an icon, thinking he would call his dad.

He inhaled sharply as tears sprung to his eyes once again. He'd mistakenly opened Rita's photographs. The first one was of Rita and Shane in the DLO, proudly holding up an empty letter bin, making exaggerated excited faces. Another with them from their girls night, donning matching pajamas and face masks. Oliver smiled slightly. There were then a few of Norman and Rita and then he paused scrolling. It was them together. He couldn't even remember where it had been taken. Oliver was standing with his arm around Shane, she was leaning in with her left hand on his chest, perfectly showing off her ring. They were supposed to be smiling at Rita, but they were smiling at each other instead. She'd captured the moment so perfectly.

Oliver stared at the smile on his face, knowing that Shane was the reason for that smile. It wasn't just that he was happy, it was more than that. She really knew him, who he was at his core, and she loved him still. And he knew her. There was no pretending. It was a content smile. An in love smile. He shifted his gaze to Shane's face. She could look at him that way a million times and he would never tire of it.

Oliver's thoughts were interrupted as a nurse approached. "Oliver O'Toole?"

"Yes?" Oliver quickly shoved the phone in his pocket and stood as he spoke.

The nurse smiled warmly, "You may see her now."


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver followed the nurse to Shane's room. As they walked, she talked.

"My name is Marcie. I'll be Shane's nurse for the night shift. The doctor won't be in to talk to you until morning rounds. All I can tell you right now is that she is stable. She is in a medicated coma and is therefore intubated. Just a warning, her left eye is swollen badly and she may not look like herself. Please don't hesitate to ask me any questions."

Marcie walked ahead of Oliver and opened the door to room 22. He found himself taking a deep breath as they entered the room.

Nothing could have prepared him for that moment. Not just her eye, but the entire left side of her face was swollen. Her head was bandaged with her blonde hair matted and sticking out underneath. She had a tube secured with tape around her mouth, obscuring the bottom half of her face. Her right arm was in a cast. There were cords and tubes everywhere. Oliver was not quite sure what they all were for. He suddenly realized he hadn't moved and the nurse was watching him carefully.

"Let me pull up this chair for ya…" she offered, as she moved a blue recliner closer to Shane's bedside. "Sorry we don't have couches. Rooms are too small, but you are welcome to stay the night in the chair. I can get you a pillow and blanket."

"Um, thank you. That would be helpful." said Oliver as he moved to sit down.

She looked at him for a moment and then said, "I just took all her vitals, gave her her medications, and checked her bandages. I'm going to go check on my other patient right next door. Please don't hesitate to press this button if you need anything." She paused for a moment and then said, "I'll take my time."

Oliver looked at her gratefully. He desperately wanted to be alone with Shane and Marcie knew it.

Once she was gone, Oliver quickly took Shane's left hand in both of his, needing to feel as close to her as possible. Her hand was warm and familiar. It was the only part of her that seemed uninjured. But where was her ring? He glanced around the room and noticed a small table with her belongings stacked neatly in plastic bags. He grimaced when he noticed her coat had blood stains on the shoulder. The ring was in a bag with her other jewelry. He quickly took it out, placed it in his pocket, and returned to Shane's side.

He held her hand again, wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say. He glanced at the clock. 12:30.

"Well, Shane, we're a little bit past curfew." He half smiled, thinking of the night before. "I'm afraid this may be becoming a habit." The smile faded as quickly as it had come. He'd give anything to go back to the night before, to redo this day over again. "I'm... I'm sorry I wasn't with you. I should have been with you."

The tears he had been forcing back all evening were flowing freely. "I am so sorry you're hurting. I would change places with you in a heartbeat if I could, sweetheart. I'm... I'm going to need you to wake up, when it's time. I can't... can't..." He meant to say more. To somehow express to her the pain of imagining life without her...that his soul was intertwined with hers, and to sever that connection would be too much to bear. How devastating it was to think of their future of happy memories being snatched away before it had even begun.

He watched her breathe in and out rhythmically. Oliver reached in his pocket to grab his handkerchief and pulled out a piece of paper as well. It was the note Shane had left him earlier that evening. It was a simple expression of love. He opened it carefully, read it again, and placed it back in his pocket.

He held her hand gently in both of his as he looked at her steadily. His voice took on a pleading tone. "I need you to stay with me, Shane. Please. Please stay. I love you too."

He didn't know what else to say, but wanted her to hear his voice. Suddenly, he could almost hear her say it, "Mr. O'toole, I need something...profound." A half smile found its way to his lips. Shakespeare. He began,

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove:  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be 's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come:  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved_."

At some point, Oliver laid his head back in the chair, still holding on to Shane's hand, and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Mr. O'toole?"

Oliver felt a hand nudge his shoulder and he snapped awake.

"Sorry to disturb you, but your father, Joseph O'toole, is here. He must have your permission to enter." Marcie explained.

Oliver glanced at the clock. 2:00 AM. He'd slept for an hour and it had only felt like moments. "Um, of course, please send him in."

Marcie nodded and left the room.

Oliver stood as Joe entered and embraced his son in a huge hug. He glanced at Shane over Oliver's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, son. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. How is she doing?"

Joe pulled up a folding chair next to Oliver's. He looked at Shane soberly while Oliver explained what he knew so far. Joe's eyes were red as he took it all in.

"Do you think, with her head injury, that they are worried about her...waking up on her own?" asked Joe tentatively, watching Oliver carefully.

Oliver's body visibly shuddered as he nodded. "They haven't said as much, but that was the feeling I got when they expressed the seriousness of her condition. They just kept mentioning more tests that need to be done."

"How are you doing, Ollie?" Joe asked quietly.

Oliver scoffed slightly, "I'm not the one in a hospital bed, fighting for my life. I'm fine." He had a slight edge to his voice for the first time. "I should have been there! I could have done something to change all of this!"

Joe was staring steadily at his son. "Perhaps things would have been different had you been driving. Then again, maybe you'd be in a bed right next to Shane. You can't always be there to protect her from everything. This isn't your fault." He leaned and placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver looked down at his hands, refusing to make eye contact. "This is not your fault. There is no way you could have foreseen this. We cannot prevent or prepare ourselves for things like this. We can only face them when they come. Please don't blame yourself for this horrible accident. Shane wouldn't want you to carry that around with you."

Oliver sighed and placed his face in his hands. His dad was right, of course. But he hated feeling so powerless. "Dad, I don't know if...if I could go on without..." He looked at Shane and then turned to face his father with tear streaked cheeks.

Joe searched his sons face for a moment and then spoke softly. "I know you don't believe it right now, but you would find a reason to wake up every morning. You would." Joe straightened himself in his seat. "But let's focus on her pulling through. We'll cross a different bridge if we come to it. Let's hang on to hope." He looked a Shane. "She is a strong woman. You two are so happy together. She has a lot to live for. If she can help it, I believe she will do all she can to stay with us."

Oliver hadn't realized how much he needed to hear his father's optimism. It gave him courage to truly hope. It wasn't that the fear was gone, it was simply not as consuming as it had been minutes before. He felt himself slowly letting go of the weight of responsibility for Shane's current circumstances. It was like he was thinking clearly for the first time since the phone call at the DLO. He felt the power of faith stirring within him.

"I know you'll take care of Shane, but I'll be taking care of you. Rita said you haven't had anything to eat. Here is a sandwich and a Yoo-Hoo." said Joe as he handed a paper sack to Oliver. "I need you to eat that in front of me or Rita will not be satisfied, and I'm not about to upset a pregnant woman." Oliver chuckled slightly, unwrapping the sandwich.

"Norman and I also went to your home and packed you some necessities so you could stay with Shane. The bag is in the truck. I'll go grab it for you. Would you like me to stay tonight?" Joe asked as he stood to leave.

"No, that's alright. You go home and get some rest. Oh my goodness! I have not informed Shane's mother!" Oliver looked alarmed.

Joe smiled, "Already taken care of. Norman and Rita are picking her up at the airport at 10:00AM tomorrow and bringing her straight here. Rita has been keeping her updated."

Oliver looked relieved.

"You're not going through this alone, son. We're all here for you." said Joe reassuringly.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. One day at a time, okay? Take it one day at a time."

* * *

The next day was full of test after test. Shane stayed asleep as the world bustled around her. Oliver had had no real idea how busy a hospital actually was. He paid attention and quickly learned what each tube and wire was for, which beeps were actually important, and when to ask for more information.

Ms. McInerney's flight had been delayed slightly. It was now noon and Joe and Oliver sat at Shane's bedside, waiting for her arrival. They had just finished lunch when a police officer entered the room.

"Hello, I'm officer Wallace." he said as he shook hands with Oliver and Joe. "I'm in charge of the investigation regarding Ms. Shane McInerney's car accident. I can't share much, given that the involved party was a minor. I can say that she was under the influence of alcohol and was responsible for what took place. I have some paperwork I'll need filled out by Oliver O'toole, as Ms. McInerney is unavailable to do so." he said as he gestured toward Shane.

Oliver reached his hand out and took the packet of papers. "I am Oliver O'toole. May I inquire as to the other driver's well being?" he asked.

Officer Wallace's face fell. "Yes, as it will be in the newspaper tomorrow. She passed away early this morning."

Oliver looked stunned. He hadn't even thought of the other driver. At all. And she had been fighting for her life right along with Shane. Only her family was now preparing for a funeral instead of recovery.

"Thank you for your help and cooperation. Please leave the paperwork at the front desk once complete. I wish you folks the best." said Officer Wallace as he glanced at Shane and left the room.

Joe and Oliver looked at one another. And then they both looked at Shane. She didn't look great, but her skin had color to it and her heart rate had been steady all day. Oliver felt so grateful for that.

"That poor family. I can't imagine what her parents must be feeling right now. Dad, let me be the one to tell Shane, once she is stronger." Oliver had begun to speak of _when_ Shane was awake, instead of _if_. It helped keep him focused on the present.

Joe simply nodded, hoping that his son would have an opportunity to have a conversation with Shane once again.

* * *

Oliver and Shane had traveled back east for several days at Christmas time. Oliver had met his future mother-in-law and she'd liked him so much, she insisted he call her mom. She looked a lot like Shane, except with brown hair and a slightly longer face. They were both headstrong, but Heather McInerney was quieter in nature. She had spoiled them with all of Shane's childhood Christmas traditions and enjoyed watching the happiness that seemed to emanate from Shane whenever Oliver was around. She was thrilled for them both.

Joe had left the room to join Norman and Rita in the waiting room as the nurse announced that Shane's mom had arrived, keeping the two visitor rule.

As Heather McInerney entered, she went went straight to Shane's side. She touched the uninjured side of her face and held her hand. She began crying as she spoke "Oh honey, I love you. You've got to get better, baby." It was a touching scene and Oliver found himself crying once again as well. He took out a clean handkerchief and offered it to Heather.

She turned and gave him a huge hug, not saying anything. It was hard to tell who was comforting whom. She let go and analyzed Oliver. His face was covered in stubble and he looked exhausted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Still waiting for test results, but her color is slightly better today and her heartbeat has been steady." Oliver said encouragingly.

Heather McInerney smiled. "That's probably because you're here. She is always calm when you're around."

"I don't know about that…"

The nurse had come in and overheard the last part of their conversation. "Oh, I've noticed that too! Her heart rate goes up slightly when you leave the room and calms again once she knows your back. She is definitely aware of you!"

Heather gave him a 'told you so' smile.

Oliver hadn't realized this, and found it extremely comforting that Shane knew he was there. His face noticeably brightened as he sat and took her hand once again.

"I'll need to open her gown and change her bandages." said the nurse, as she began laying out materials on the bed next to Shane.

Oliver stood abruptly, wanting to give Shane her privacy "Oh, I will step out for a moment." And with that, he left the room.

The nurse watched him leave and then watched the monitor as Shane's heart rate rose a bit. She turned to Heather with a smile, "See what I mean?" She began working, "Is he always this polite and considerate?"

Heather chuckled, "Yes, he is! I'm so glad they found one another!"

The nurse smiled and began her work.

* * *

Oliver stood just outside Shane's door, waiting for word he could reenter. Around the corner came a doctor, walking straight towards him. Oliver had seen him around, but had yet to speak with him.

He reached out his hand to shake Oliver's. "Hi, I'm Dr. Benson. Shane's doctor for the day. Sorry I did not come by this morning, but I wanted Shane's test results before we spoke."

Just then the nurse came out to let him know she had finished. Oliver looked at the doctor, "Shane's mom has arrived and I know she'd like to be a part of this conversation."

Doctor Benson nodded as they all walked in to room 22.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver left Shane in her mother's care as he made his way to the ICU waiting room. He found his Dad, Norman, and Rita there, talking quietly. They halted their conversation as he approached and sat down.

"The doctor came by." He took a deep breath. "Everything involving her diaphragm looks good. Her broken bones and surgery site simply need time to heal. Her MRI showed slight swelling in her brain, but it was greatly reduced from yesterday. She has a hairline fracture on the left side of her skull. The doctor said the dramatic swelling on the side of her head is a good sign, because it means her body is working to recover. They don't know if uh...if there will be any effects on her memory or cognitive abilities." Oliver paused feeling the worry wash over him once again. "He seemed very positive about the results. They will slowly titrate down the medication keeping her asleep, starting tonight. He says the rest is up to her, but statistically it's better if she regains consciousness within 48 hours." Oliver swallowed hard. "They are doing all they can, but the biggest piece of the puzzle is up to Shane."

They all nodded understandingly. Rita, never forgetting anything, suddenly asked, "Oh, didn't he say something about her spine yesterday?"

Oliver's face fell slightly. "They want to focus on that after she wakes up, but he said he consulted with the back specialist who reviewed her x-rays. There is a chance that her mobility has been affected and more surgery may be needed." Oliver rubbed his temples.

Rita wished she hadn't asked. "Would it be alright if I went in to see her?" asked Rita.

"Of course." said Oliver. "Just remember, she doesn't quite look like herself."

Rita nodded and went up to the front desk.

Joe and Norman were both staring at Oliver. "Hey, how about you close your eyes for a few minutes while Rita and Heather are in with Shane. We'll wake you when they come out." said Joe, imploringly.

Oliver looked like he was about to protest when Norman spoke up as well. "I've never seen you this exhausted, Oliver. Not even after the all-nighter during the Christmas rush. Please sleep."

Oliver slouched down in his chair and leaned his head back. "Maybe just for a minute…" He closed his eyes and was out within 5 minutes.

Norman looked at Joe. "There is no way we're going to get him to go home and sleep until Shane wakes up, is there?"

Joe shook his head. "Not a chance. But perhaps we could take turns staying with the goal of getting him to sleep as much as possible. And to make sure he eats."

"That's a great idea," said Norman.

"Norman, you're a good friend," said Joe. "Oliver is lucky to have you."

Norman replied simply, "Oliver would do the same thing for me if Rita were in there, instead of Shane."

* * *

Shane's mom opted to stay the night with Oliver, anxious not to miss even a hint of Shane waking up on her own. The nurse began to turn down the medication at 9:00PM, and would continue to reduce it every hour until 9:00AM the following morning. They both sat there, on either side of the bed, quietly talking.

"When Shane was eight, she insisted she wanted to try ballet. I knew she'd hate it, but once she got an idea in her head, it was stuck there." Heather said while shaking her head and smiling. "She was so hard to keep up with."

Oliver chuckled. "That has been my experience with her as well."

"I'm so glad she found you, Oliver. Did you know when she was 11 she came storming in one day after school, so upset because a boy she hardly knew had kissed her on the cheek. She went on and on about how she was never ever going to kiss a boy unless she liked being around him more than anyone else." Heather grinned fondly, remembering. "It was adorable, but she meant it."

"And then of course she got older. She was beautiful and smart and outgoing and many young men noticed. She'd fall for someone and she was always in 100%, but they were never quite as committed. She couldn't seem to find the friendship, the companionship she was looking for. Until she found you." Heather smiled at Oliver. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to see Shane so happy and content and comfortable being herself. And right now, watching you care for her when you've hit a major bump in the road. It brings me so much happiness."

Oliver was not expecting praise. He said sincerely, "Being with her and seeing her happy brings me true joy."

Heather smiled and looked at Shane, "You've got a lot to live for, baby girl. You keep fighting."

It was nearly midnight as they both drifted off to sleep.

At 4AM a machine began to beep loudly. The nurse was there before Oliver had completely registered what was going on. Shane still hadn't visibly moved, as far as he could tell.

"Good work, Shane." said Marcie, smiling. She looked at Oliver and Heather, "She's trying to breathe on her own instead of letting the ventilator do all the work. It's a good sign." They both visibly relaxed and smiled at one another. Oliver took Shane's hand and gave it a squeeze. No response, but there was hope, there was some hope.

Oliver woke again at 7:30AM. It was time for a shift change and Marcie and the day nurse were talking quietly about what Shane needed for the day. Oliver noticed Heather was still asleep. And Shane appeared to be asleep as well. He needed to stretch his legs and get them some breakfast. He whispered quietly, "I'll be back in about 15 minutes." Both nurses smiled and nodded.

* * *

Oliver walked outside for a few minutes, breathing in the crisp winter air. It was freezing, but refreshing as he observed the sunshine hitting the frozen earth.

"Please help me stay calm, whatever the day may bring." He whispered softly as he headed back into the building with muffins and coffee in hand.

As he showed his bracelet and entered the ICU he noticed the commotion outside Shane's room and heard a loud beeping noise he was not familiar with. He felt the panic rise within him as he ran the rest of the way to her side.

He could hardly get in the door. There were two doctors, four nurses, and a respiratory therapist that had responded to the alarm. He took in several things at once. Heather had stepped out of the way and was watching with wide eyes. Shane looked pale and her intubation tube was completely out. One of the doctors was placing an oxygen cannula in Shane's nose as the respiratory therapist watched her carefully and wrote down numbers.

Oliver turned to one of the nurses, "What is happening?!"

Before she could answer, one of the doctors announced, "Her saturations look great and she appears to be breathing sufficiently on her own, with oxygen support." Everyone visibly relaxed. Several nurses and one of the doctors left immediately, knowing the crisis had passed.

Oliver could still hear his heart beating inside his chest. He turned to Heather, "Mom, what happened?"

"I had just woken up and said good morning to Shane. The nurse was taking vitals and the machine started beeping again, like it had in the night. The nurse turned her back for one second, and Shane reached up, grabbed the ventilator tube, and yanked it right out! I was so stunned I couldn't say anything! The machine started beeping really loudly then, and the room filled with people."

Oliver glanced at Shane who seemed to be sleeping just as before.

The doctor took over explaining, "When that particular alarm goes off, it's all hands on deck. We were prepping to intubate her once again, but the RT noticed her breathing well enough on her own, and that she may just need oxygen support. The oxygen took her saturations right up to where they needed to be." He was smiling. "This doesn't generally happen this quickly after titrating medication. She wasn't completely awake, but she noticed an irritation in her throat and took care of it."

The RT spoke up next, "We'll keep a close eye on her, and only intubate again if we have to." They wrote down a couple of numbers and left the room.

The new nurse for the day sighed and said, "Well, thanks for waking me up right at the beginning of my shift, Shane! But if you pull out your IV too, I'm not sure if we can be friends." She smiled at her own joke and continued doing her morning work.

Oliver plopped down in a chair, heart still racing a bit and hands shaking. All of the sudden he heard Heather laughing. She couldn't stop and both he and the nurse were staring at her, both glancing at the other with confused expressions.

She was finally able to speak, "You should have seen the look on her face when she got that tube out! She had this satisfied, very pleased with herself smile for just a moment. It was such a familiar 'Shane face.' She said a bit more seriously, "Our girl is still with us."

Oliver looked hopefully at Shane. He could see her mouth now and even though she was still bruised and swollen, she truly looked beautiful to him. He wanted so much to embrace her in a hug. Please _let her wake soon. _And then a plea for what was now worrying him the most. _Please let her remember me_.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Hour after hour Shane stayed asleep. Oliver was growing more and more alarmed. It was 7 PM and still no further changes. He and Heather had taken turns sleeping throughout the day, but now they were both awake, watching Shane closely.

The day nurse tried to comfort them. "You have to remember her body is still doing a lot of work to heal. Even after she wakes up, she will spend a good chunk of each day sleeping. This IV right here is giving her nutrients. That's what she needs, coupled with rest. It really is amazing she started breathing on her own already!"

Oliver and Heather smiled slightly, but the worry lines were still there. They both wanted her to open her eyes so badly!

* * *

Joe, Norman, and Rita visited in the evening. Heather insisted on staying the night again, even though everyone could tell she was exhausted. "I was more tired than this when she was a colicky baby, I can handle it." she said with a tired smile.

"Oliver, we'll take care of things at the DLO tomorrow, just keep us posted throughout the day on how Shane is doing." said Norman.

Oliver groaned, "I'd forgotten about work. Evaluations begin tomorrow!"

"Evaluations?" asked Joe.

Rita responded, "Yes, for 'efficiency and viability.' It affects every department." Joe nodded, understanding.

"The DLO looks great, Oliver. Rita and I can handle it. It will all work out." said Norman encouragingly.

"I can be there too." offered Joe. "Norman can just tell me what I can do to help."

Oliver nodded. "I need to get back to Shane. Please keep me informed on the DLO happenings tomorrow. Thank you all so much for everything you're doing, and have done." Oliver started getting emotional.

Rita interrupted, "We're the Postables, Oliver. We're a family. This is what we do." She smiled and said optimistically, as only Rita could. "I just know good things are going to happen tomorrow!"


	9. Chapter 9

It was 7:00 on Monday morning. Oliver and Heather were both sitting in silence, staring at Shane. She had slightly moved her head to the right twenty minutes before. But now nothing.

Heather sighed. "I'm sure that was a good sign. I'll go get us some breakfast this morning." Oliver had dark circles under red eyes and though Heather was tired herself, she suspected he'd been up most, if not all, of the night. "Same as yesterday?" she asked.

He nodded, not taking his gaze away from Shane. "Yes, thank you."

"Alright, I'll be back in half an hour." She was concerned about Oliver, but didn't know what to say.

As she left the room, Oliver reached for Shane's hand for the hundredth time, but this time he held it up to his cheek and before he even realized what was happening he began sobbing. This was the first time they had been alone since Friday night. There was always someone else in the room and Oliver had subconsciously attempted to keep his emotions in check.

He once again laid his head down on the edge of the bed, releasing Shane's hand and burying his face in his hands. He stayed that way for several minutes, struggling to gain composure.

Without warning, he felt someone softly touch the back of his head. It startled him and he immediately snapped up and looked at Shane.

She was looking at him with only her right eye open, a concerned expression on her face. "Oliver...are you alright?" Her voice was raspy and quiet, but he heard every word.

Oliver squeezed her hand and for the first time, she lightly squeezed it back. He was smiling, crying, and gasping all at once. Shane would never forget the look on his face as he addressed her. "Am I...am I alright? Shane! You're awake! You're finally awake! And you said my name which means…"

Shane was trying to say something else. "Water...please."

"Oh, yes...let me call the nurse!" Oliver pushed the button and then looked at Shane lovingly. "Do you need anything else?"

Shane attempted a slight smile, still trying to make sense of her surroundings.

Once the nurse saw that Shane was awake, the doctor was called too. They checked her vitals, asked her questions, ordered some tests, and let her have a drink of water. She had tried to move her head and had winced in pain. It killed Oliver to see her like that. They made a plan for pain management and told her to get as much rest as she could.

Then Heather walked in carrying a tray of coffee and muffins. Oliver couldn't tell if she was going to drop it or throw it, either way he quickly grabbed it from her as she ran over to Shane's side.

"You're awake!" she said sobbing.

Shane whispered quietly, "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, baby. Do you need anything? Anything at all?"

"Hurts...to breathe..." said Shane, pausing to breathe slowly. "My...legs. Am I…?"

Oliver and Heather looked at one another and then at the doctor. He sat down calmly and as if he had rehearsed this a hundred times before, he explained to Shane what happened to her and a short summary of what was going on with her body.

She stared at him with one eye wide open and the other swollen eye just barely open. Car accident...surgery... lungs...ribs...arm...head...spine...asleep for two days...further testing. It was overwhelming, to say the least.

"So, we'll take it one day at a time, and get you as well as we can. You've made rapid progress already, considering your injuries. Any questions, Shane?" asked the doctor.

She shook her head slightly and winced again.

"Are you in pain?"

She nodded as a tear escaped her eye. "My head hurts." she whispered.

The doctor instructed the nurse to give her pain meds immediately. "The meds will make you sleepy. We'll talk more later. You sleep."

Shane closed her eyes and the doctor left the room. She opened them again and glanced at Oliver who was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"I still can't believe you are awake." he said softly as he tenderly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"_Now and then, in this work-a-day world, things do happen in the delightful story-book fashion, and what a comfort that is."_ Heather said with a tearful smile.

"Little Women." said Shane with a slight smile at her Mom.

She then took a deep breath. Her face crumpled again. Shane looked at Oliver, a worried expression on her face. "Will you stay with me while I sleep? I kept hearing you, but I couldn't find you. I...I don't want to lose you again."

"Of course I will." he choked out.

Her face relaxed as the medication kicked in, and she drifted off to sleep.

Oliver sat there holding her hand, saying silent prayers of gratitude.

Heather looked at the scene before her crying as well, realizing the road to recovery was going to be a long one. _But, they have each other._ She then realized there were others waiting for the good news. She waited until Oliver drifted off to sleep as well, and then quietly snuck out of the room to make a phone call.

* * *

Joe sat in Oliver's seat in the DLO. He even wore a 3-piece suit in an effort to lighten up the mood for Norman and Rita. Worrying about Oliver and Shane had taken its toll on them as well. Norman assigned him to stamp and seal some envelopes while he and Rita bustled about completing the morning routine. They all kept busy, but they were all clearly nervous.

The evaluator walked in right at 8:30AM. "Hi, I'm Judy Smith." She was tall and serious, with short dark hair and wide rimmed glasses. She stiffly shook hands with everyone present.

As she glanced down at her clipboard she asked, "Is Oliver O'toole in today? Or Shane McInerney?" Rita's face fell and Norman looked glum.

Joe responded. "I'm filling in for Oliver today. Ms. McInerney was in a car accident over the weekend. Mr. O'toole is with her currently."

"I see." she said seriously. "You'll have to pass along the the news."

Joe, Norman, and Rita glanced at one another and then back at Judy. They all looked nervous.

"I received an email this morning that the DLO in the Denver branch was essential and absolutely _no_ changes were to be made." She smiled for the first time since entering.

"So...we get to keep the DLO?" Norman asked.

"Yes. You must do good work to have someone in Washington aware of you. And thank you all for smiling at me. That's probably the only time that will happen today." she said as she sighed. "You folks have a nice Monday."

"We will now! Thank you SO MUCH!" exclaimed Rita.

After she left Joe, Norman, and Rita let out a cheer and gave each other high fives.

"Well, that's one less thing for Oliver to worry about," said Norman.

Joe nodded, "But who do you know in Washington?"

Rita stood pondering and then she knew. "Oh, Becky! It was Shane!" She looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Thank you, Shane!"

Just then the DLO phone rang. Joe picked it up, "Denver DLO, this is Mr. O'Toole. Yes, Heather, hello. Any news?"

Norman and Rita were watching anxiously.

Joe's face broke into a wide grin. "Yes, please let us know when she would be up for visitors. Bye."

He hung up the phone while turning toward Norman and Rita. "She's awake!" They all cheered once again, only this time there were hugs and tears too.

"I just knew today was going to be a good day!" exclaimed Rita through sobs.

"I bet Oliver is feeling so relieved." said Norman. "We should go by after work and give him the DLO news in person."

"That's a great idea, Norman." said Joe. "In the meantime, I don't want to waste this fancy suit. So, let us all attend to our duties!" He said that last sentence just as Oliver would have, causing Norman and Rita to chuckle.

* * *

At 3 o'clock, a nurse came in and announced that they had received orders to move Shane to the regular floor. Normally they would have kept her in the ICU for at least 24 hours after waking, but they were overcrowded and she was doing well.

As they settled into the new room, Shane awoke once more. Oliver and Heather were at her side instantly.

"You've been demoted, Shane. Not sick enough for the ICU." said Heather with a smile and wink.

"I think I'm okay with that." Shane said wryly. "If I understood the doctor correctly, they are pretty sure everything will heal, except...except for my spine. They don't know how that will affect me long-term?" Shane's eyes filled with tears. "Will I be able to walk again?"

Oliver took her hand and looked at her soberly. "They don't know yet. They are calling in a specialist from another hospital to look at your x-rays." Oliver wanted to say something, anything, to remove the fear of the unknown. He couldn't though, because he felt the same fears.

Shane nodded and took a deep breath. "How is the other driver?"

Oliver's face went pale. He was hoping she wouldn't ask for a few days. He knew she was still processing her own trauma.

She squeezed his hand. "Oliver, you can tell me. I can handle it." Shane was hurting and exhausted, but she was still her same, curious self.

"Uh...it was a teenage girl. She was under the influence of alcohol. She passed away Saturday morning. That's all we know so far." Oliver swallowed hard as he looked at Shane.

Hot tears started to flow. "No! That poor family." She used her free hand to wipe her face and felt the puffiness for the first time. "We need to help them somehow!"

"I agree." said Oliver. He half smiled. She was already thinking of others. Trying to change the world while lying in a hospital bed, unable to sit up or walk.

Just then, Heather's phone began to ring. She answered and handed it to Oliver. Oliver excused himself from the room for a moment.

Heather moved closer to Shane. The look on her daughter's face was more concerning than all the scratches and bruises. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes…it's... it's just silly…"

Heather raised her eyebrows as only a mother could, demanding Shane to share her feelings.

"Do I look hideous?!" Shane blurted.

Heather was so taken aback she had to stifle a laugh. "Shane Eileen!"

"Told you it was silly!" said Shane. "I could not even be here right now, but I've felt my face and can only imagine how bad it looks. It's complete vanity, I know. Oliver is too nice to say anything, but you're my mom so you have to tell the truth…"

Heather smiled, "It's not vanity to want to look nice for your significant other. But honey, you could have woken up completely green and missing a nose and that man would still be in love with you. No, you do not look hideous. Like you've survived something traumatic? Yes. Your face will heal."

Shane sighed. "Thanks, Mom. I'm so glad you are here. And not just for answering silly questions."

"I'm glad I'm here too. I love you, honey." she said as she straightened out Shane's blanket. "And when you are feeling up for some treats, I'll make you some macaroons!"

"That sounds nice. I love you too, Mom." said Shane.

Heather nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for waking up, so I could hear you say that."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Oliver stepped back into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Up for a few visitors, Shane?"

"I'm very tired. Maybe for a few minutes…" said a sleepy Shane. The nurse had just given her pain meds and she knew she wouldn't be awake long.

"They promised to make it quick." Oliver then motioned to someone outside the door to come in.

In walked Rita, Norman, and Joe. Each had arms full of flowers, balloons, and cards.

"Shane, hi! You look great!" exclaimed Rita, as she set her armful down and moved to give her friend a hug.

"Thank you, Rita. What's all this?" she asked.

"Oh, word travels fast at the post office," said Norman. "Everyone knows about your accident, and when they heard we were coming to see you, they insisted we bring all of this."

"That is so sweet." said Shane. "Please thank them for me."

Norman nodded and he and Rita began arranging all the gifts on a side table.

Joe noticed how tired Shane looked. "You do look better Shane. It's good to see you awake." He smiled, "We do have some news…"

Rita clasped her hands together. "Oh yes! Good news!" she said as she looked at Norman.

Norman cleared his throat and looked at Oliver and Shane, "The DLO of the Denver branch has been deemed 'essential' by someone in Washington. No changes are to be made." Norman looked triumphant.

Shane smiled and squeezed Oliver's hand. Oliver was grinning from ear to ear.

"The postables shall continue their work!" said Oliver, so grateful something was making Shane happy.

Joe looked at Shane, "Rita says you had something to do with this?"

Shane nodded, "It was really Becky. She couldn't guarantee anything at first, but on Friday before I left to deliver Annie's letter she called to let me know that she had gotten through to someone in the main office and was 99% sure the Denver DLO would be labeled "indispensable to the mission of the United States postal service." Shane winced slightly as she spoke. "I'm so grateful she was able to talk to the right people."

"Thank you, Shane." Oliver said as he squeezed her hand again. She was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"We'll visit again soon." said Rita as she signaled to Norman that they needed to go.

"Oh yes," said Norman, "We're glad you're awake, Shane. The DLO isn't the same without you."

"Thank you, Norman." said Shane.

Rita came over and squeezed her arm. "So grateful you're awake." Both women tearfully smiled. "We'll talk more later," added Rita. Shane responded with a slight nod.

Norman and Rita left and Joe asked to speak with Oliver. They stepped outside as Shane drifted off to sleep.

"How are you doing, son?" asked Joe as he analyzed Oliver.

"I'm tired, but I'm alright. I don't know what to do with myself. I want to stay with Shane, but she is sleeping a lot and I don't know how to help her any more than I already am. Guess you could say I'm going a bit stir crazy." Oliver said, looking guilty.

"Why don't I go and pick up your newspapers along with a few books from your house and bring them over? That will keep your mind busy. And hey, if Shane is doing alright tomorrow, maybe we can go out for a short lunch."

Oliver hesitated, but finally said, "We'll have to see tomorrow. Thanks, Dad. Oh...could you bring my CD player too, with the stack of cds next to it?"

"A CD player?" Joe said, clearly amused. "You own a CD player?"

"Well yes, the record player is too heavy, not to mention fragile…" Oliver began to explain.

Just then Heather stepped out. "Oliver, if it's alright with you, I think I'll go and sleep at Shane's tonight and come back in the morning."

"Oh, yes, of course." She looked exhausted. "Do you have a key?"

"Yes. And I can catch a taxi to get there." said Heather.

"Nonsense," said Joe, "I'm heading that direction. I'll drop you off on my way to Oliver's."

"Thank you, that would be great." said Heather with a smile.

"See you later, son." said Joe as they turned and walked away.

Oliver slipped quietly back into Shane's room. He sighed as he looked at the four bare walls that would be Shane's home as she healed. They had no idea how long she'd be here. He watched her sleep, thinking of ways to keep her spirits up.

She awoke suddenly and turned her face towards him. "Oh good...you're here."

He slid his hand into hers. "Always."

"I love you, Oliver." she said as she closed her eyes again.

He knew she meant it. Something in her voice changed each time those three words left her lips. "I love you too, my love. Sleep well."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for all of the comments! I feel like I want to sit down and chat with all of you! I know it can be hard to wait for the next chapter when you are in the middle of a story. I have 4 kiddos, one of which who is medically fragile and severely disabled. (That's where all of the medical stuff comes in. We've spent quite a bit of time in hospitals.) So, if life leaves me little time to write, know that it is coming! :) I just have to sneak minutes here and there. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Heather McInerney did not arrive at Shane's room until 10AM on Wednesday. She smiled as she entered.

The day before, Rita had come by to spruce the place up a bit. She said she had a dream in which she remembered an article she had read about how keeping morale up for hospital patients was essential for full recovery. She decided to decorate.

There were twinkle lights draped around the windows, a small table held a small library and a fancy lamp, the window seat had several decorative pillows, and there was actual art hanging on the walls featuring happy, bright nature scenes. Shane's blue hospital blanket had been replaced with a comfy quilt. Classical music was playing in the background. It almost didn't look, or feel, like a hospital room.

Shane was working on sitting up with a physical therapist on either side. She looked determined, but was breathing hard and was clearly uncomfortable. Oliver was standing by, ready to jump in and help. He stood when Heather entered, acknowledging her arrival, but his eyes were fixed on Shane.

"Are you sure you should be doing this already, honey?" Heather asked.

One of the PTs responded, "The sooner we can get her up, without causing further injury, the better recovery will go. Today's goal is sitting up enough to eat comfortably."

They got Shane situated and told her they would be back in 20 minutes to help her back down, unless she was too uncomfortable before then, and they would come sooner. They placed her breakfast tray across her lap and left.

Shane smiled triumphantly. "I did it." she said, slightly out of breath.

Heather smiled, "You did." She then gestured to Shane's side table, " Oh,was that lamp here yesterday?"

"Oh, no," Shane paused to breathe. "Rita brought it by early this morning. Said this room needed more light because today was supposed to be overcast."

"Well, that was very sweet." said Heather.

"Rita has so many generous thoughts and she acts on many of them. Being kind is as natural to her as breathing." Shane happily bragged about her friend.

"Well, it sure does feel homey in here!" said Heather.

Shane grinned, "I can almost forget where I am, minus the attractive gown."

"Rita actually offered to sew her one of those," commented Oliver, "but Shane convinced her to make them matching sleepwear instead."

Heather laughed, "I really like that girl."

Shane smiled, "Me too."

Heather was so relieved to see Shane in good spirits. "Well maybe these will help too." she said as she pulled out a box of macaroons she'd made that morning.

"Yes! I was trying to pretend this oatmeal was something else. Now I don't have to. Thanks, Mom." she glanced at Oliver as she opened the box, "I'm willing to share one with you, but the rest are essential to my recovery."

Oliver chuckled, "Is that so?"

Shane nodded seriously. Just then, Dr Benson walked in. Shane practically threw the macaroons back to her mom, not sure if she was supposed to be having sugar. Heather and Oliver both tried not to laugh at the look on her face.

"Good morning, Shane. How is your pain?"

"A little better, I think. My head only hurts when I move too quickly or if I'm due for pain meds. Still hurts to have the bandages changed or touched though." Shane explained.

"Okay…" he was writing things down on a clipboard. "How about your abdomen?"

"The incision site is still very sore, but I was able to sit up with assistance this morning. Breathing deeply or coughing still causes pain on my right side."

"And your back?" asked the doctor looking at Shane carefully.

Shane spoke slowly and quietly, but steadily. She knew she had to face the realities of her situation head on. "I know you said there is quite a bruise there, on my lower back, but it hasn't hurt at all. I don't think I can feel it."

Three pairs of eyes looked at the doctor, waiting for his response.

"Dr. Noom is a spine specialist in the area. She is very good. She has reviewed your x-rays and will visit sometime this afternoon. We'll be turning all of your spine care over to her." He took a breath and smiled, "As far as the rest of your injuries go, the prognosis is good. Your scans from this morning showed no swelling in your brain. That alone is incredible, considering how hard your head was hit. Dr. Sims says your incision site is healing nicely. Everything else will take time and follow up visits, and potentially some therapy, but you should be feeling much better in a month or two. We'll need to keep you a bit longer for observation, but as long as Dr. Noom agrees, you can be released this weekend."

Shane's face had fallen slightly, but that last sentence cheered her up immensely. Oliver as well, they were both smiling.

"Thank you, Dr. Benson." Shane said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Take things slow and get plenty of rest." He turned to leave and with an amused smile on his face said, "A little sugar would be just fine."

Heather and Oliver laughed and Shane did too, while also looking slightly embarrassed.

* * *

Lunch time came and Joe came whistling into the room. "Hey, Shane. Look at you sitting up!"

She smiled at her future father-in-law, "Only for short stretches, but it's progress. How are things at the DLO?"

"Good. There is going to be quite the pile of unsolvable letters for you when you get back though." said Joe. He turned to Oliver, "Up to going to lunch with your old dad?" Oliver had declined the day before.

"Oh...I, uh, don't know if…" he glanced at Shane.

Heather spoke up, "You should go, Oliver. I'll keep an eye on Shane and make sure she doesn't eat all the macaroons."

"Haha…" said Shane sarcastically. "Really, you should go if you'd like, Oliver. Dr. Noom shouldn't be here until later this afternoon. I promise not to go anywhere."

"Okay, but I'll be back in an hour. Call my Dad if you need me." Oliver seemed very hesitant to leave.

"I will," said Shane, "Now go, so I can eat your macaroon."

Oliver chuckled, kissed her on the cheek, and left with his Dad.

* * *

"Mom, you've been checking your phone a lot today. Waiting for a call?" inquired Shane.

Heather looked a little hesitant to respond, "An email actually...from your sister."

Shane was confused. "Alex emails you on Wednesday's? Why doesn't she just call?"

Heather took a deep breath, "Because she is in rehab, and for the first month they can only email on Wednesday's. I called the emergency number to let her know about your accident, but she won't know you're awake until she reads her emails today."

"Back in rehab?" Shane asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, but it's a good thing this time, Shane. She…"

Shane scoffed. "A good thing?"

"She admitted herself this time!" Heather said, giving Shane a look that was pleading her to understand. "I didn't even know she was struggling again. She recognized it and did a self intervention. It's huge progress."

"Wow." said Shane, changing her tone. "She'd been doing so well. Will she be able to call at all?"

Heather breathed a sigh of relief. She knew her girls were talking again, and things had gone well at Christmas, but she was so worried that once Shane found out about rehab, the walls would go up again. "I'm not sure. I hope so."

"Well, send me her email then, just in case." said Shane sincerely.

Heather was so happy she could have clapped. Shane was still Shane, but a softer version. Her time in Denver had been good for her, and Heather knew Oliver must have been a huge piece of those changes.

Just then, a new doctor with a white coat and a big smile walked in. "I'm Dr. Noom. You are Shane?"

Shane nodded, surprised.

"I'm sorry I'm earlier than expected, but a surgery came up for this afternoon and I wouldn't be able to make it back over here until tomorrow. I didn't want to leave you waiting. Is this okay?" she asked.

Shane wished Oliver was back, but he'd likely be gone another half hour or so. "That's fine. Let's talk about my spine." Shane hadn't meant to rhyme, but it made her smile and broke through some of the tension she was feeling.

Dr. Noom smiled too. She was very friendly, more at ease than other doctors and clearly competent. Shane trusted her right away.

"Okay, I've looked at both sets of x-rays. I'd like to do a short physical exam and ask you some questions." She move Shane's blanket off her legs and started poking and prodding. "I need you to close your eyes and tell me if you feel nothing, dull pressure, or a sharp prick when I push on certain areas."

Shane closed her eyes. The bottoms of her feet felt sharp pricks, especially her right foot. She could feel the pressure on parts of her legs, but sometimes she felt nothing. Dr. Noom asked several more questions and even had Shane attempt to move her right foot. She was able to wiggle her toes slightly.

"Did you see that, Mom?!" Shane said excitedly.

Heather nodded, just as excited, "I did!"

Dr. Noom said, "That is a really good sign. Okay, here's what we know. Your x-rays show damage to your lower spine. She held up a visual to show Shane exactly where she was talking about. The nerves are damaged here, here, and here. They are not severed though, which is an important distinction. Your left side mobility has been affected more than your right. There is nothing to be done surgically. I can't predict the future, but with the information I have, there is a 60-70% chance your nerves will heal over time on one, or both sides of your body."

Shane was hopeful, but a June wedding shot through her mind as she asked, "How long will healing take, if it is going to happen?"

"Good question. Statistically speaking, if you haven't made much improvement between 6 months and a year, the likelihood of any change drops to about 25%. But those are statistics. Each person is different because each injury is different."

Shane's face fell slightly, they may have to push the wedding back a bit. It will be harder to plan…

Dr. Noom interrupted Shane's thoughts. "I see Dr. Benson is willing to send you home this weekend. That's fine with me, but you will need 24 hour at home care, especially at first. But that can be arranged. You will also need the necessary equipment to go home with you. I'll put in the orders for those items right away. I also want to see you in my office next week. Intense physical therapy with the right physical therapist is essential to recovery, and we have the best." She glanced down at her clipboard. "And now I'd like to have the hardest part of this conversation."

Shane's eyes were riveted on Dr. Noom's face. "Okay." she said, tentatively.

"Shane, there is a chance the injuries to your spine may have also affected your fertility."

Shane's face went pale. Heather instinctively reached over and held her arm, offering support.

Dr. Noom continued gently. "There is no test to know for sure, but there is a 40% chance you will be unable to have children. Injuries to this area of the spine" she pointed at the chart, "can affect conception and/or maintaining a pregnancy." Dr. Noom waited for Shane to look at her again before continuing. "I know this is hard to hear. My job is to give you the facts, but I also want you to know that I have learned to never say never. There is always hope."

Shane felt like she'd been punched in the gut without any warning. She felt the hot tears running down her cheeks, not even trying to hold them back. She had imagined the possibility of living her life with Oliver, unable to walk. That had been difficult to process, but this second blow, so much stronger than the first, was too much.

"I am sorry to leave so quickly, but I am due at the surgery center. Please contact my office with any questions. Here is my card." Shane stoically took it from her hand. "Shane, we have a whole team ready to help you. I'll try and stop by sooner, but if not, I'll see you in my office next week."

Shane nodded, unable to speak. Heather spoke instead. "Thank you for your help and for explaining everything so thoroughly. We really appreciate it."

Dr. Noom smiled, looked at Shane with concern, and left the room.

"I am so sorry, baby! I didn't see that coming at all!" said Heather.

"How...how am I going to tell Oliver?" whispered Shane.

Heather shook her head, "I don't know. But I do know that that man loves you more than anything, and that he will stay by your side through anything."

She had meant to be comforting, and Shane knew she was right, but it caused a feeling to rise in Shane that she could not ignore. "He shouldn't have to sacrifice so much to marry me, Mom. It's not fair to him. I may never walk again. And we may not be able to…" Shane couldn't even say it out loud.

"Shane, look at me." Heather waited until Shane's eyes met hers. "You need to let Oliver make those decisions. Marriage is full of sacrifices, as is any relationship worth having. Let him decide."

Shane's thoughts were swirling. Oliver was too dutiful to ever break things off when he was already committed. She couldn't handle him marrying her out of obligation. She knew what she had to do, what seemed to be the only option. She had to give him a way out of this mess that was now her life.

"When Oliver gets back, would you please give us a few minutes alone?" asked Shane.

"Of course I will. It will be okay, you'll see." Heather said hopefully. But something had changed in Shane's countenance and she couldn't quite read what it meant. If she had known Shane's thoughts, she would have said so much more. "Shane…"

"I need to rest. Would you please turn down the lights?"

"Sure, honey." replied Heather.

"Thank you." Shane closed her eyes, but she did not sleep. She was very carefully rehearsing the words she felt compelled to say.

* * *

Oliver walked into Shane's room a half hour later to find the lights dimmed and Shane with her eyes closed.

Heather stood instantly when he entered, with red eyes from crying. "Shane told me to have you wake her up when you returned. I'd like to go get some fresh air. I'll be back soon." With that she left the room.

She was acting strange. What was going on? He turned to Shane, but her eyes were already open, staring at him. "Hi, sweetheart, what is it?"

Oliver moved to walk towards her and Shane held up her hand. "Please, don't come any closer. I have something to say."

Oliver stopped and stared. Something was terribly wrong. Even with the lights dimmed, he could see it in her face. Not to mention, hear it in her voice. He felt as if every cell in his body was suddenly on high alert.

Shane took a deep breath. When she spoke her voice sounded very robotic. "Please don't speak until I finish. Dr. Noom came by. There is a 60-70% that my nerves will heal on one or both sides of my body. There are no surgical options. Vigorous therapy and time will show whether or not I'll walk again."

Shane's voice trembled and Oliver wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He was mentally kicking himself for not being there when Dr. Noom came. "Shane, I…"

Shane held up her hand. "I'm not finished yet." Her voice got quiet and Oliver had to strain to hear. "She also said there is a 40% chance I will be unable to...to have children." She had told herself not to cry, but hot tears spilled out anyway.

Oliver looked shocked at that last statement, not expecting it at all. Shane thought he was too devastated to respond, but really he was trying to find the words to comfort her. Before he could speak, Shane did.

"You don't have to marry me, Oliver." Shane swallowed hard as Oliver's face turned white with a look of disbelief. "I've thought it through and it wouldn't be fair to you. I couldn't live with watching you sacrifice to take care of me, and then one day resent me for not being able to live the life you thought we would have. I couldn't bear it."

It was Oliver's turn to look like he'd been punched in the stomach. "Shane! You can't be serious?"

Shane's voice took on a firm tone. "I am. Now please go, I'd like to be alone."

He just stood there staring at her.

She couldn't handle that. "Please go." she said again quietly.

Oliver quietly turned and slowly walked out of the room.

Shane instantly started sobbing. She'd done what she thought she had to do. Part of her wanted to call out to him, but she couldn't. Instead, she closed her eyes, letting the tears quietly flow, wishing things were different.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver stood just outside Shane's door, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. He needed to go back in, but his brain needed time to catch up with what had just taken place. He had an unspoken fear that cropped up in his mind now and again. It was that Shane would tire of him and choose to leave someday. Feelings of rejection that he thought were tucked away, disconnected from Shane, involving his mother and his first wife washed over him, becoming a tangled web in his mind. She had just attempted to break things off and it was so unexpected and so shocking, that words would not come.

He rubbed his temples, trying to think. Underneath all of the chaos a tiny thought broke through. _This is not the same. You still have a choice. _Well, he knew what choice he wanted to make! He knew exactly what he and Shane had together. He had experienced the contrast. Going down the wrong road, even though painful, had given him the gift of perspective.

He shoved his hand down inside his pocket and felt the ring there. Shane's ring. The one that belonged on her finger. Oliver squared his jaw. He knew exactly what to say. She hadn't tired of him. She was worried he would tire of her. And that was simply not going to happen.

Just then Heather walked up, looking at him intently. "Oliver, you look like you've seen a ghost. Is Shane alright?"

"No, but she will be. Listen, I need to speak with Shane privately. Will you please make sure we are not interrupted?" asked Oliver.

Heather nodded understandingly.

Oliver opened the door and walked back in. He turned up the lights. She needed to be able to see his face.

She was facing away from him, "Mom, please leave the lights turned down, I'd like to…" She saw Oliver and went quiet.

He stood at the end of her bed and held up his hand. "It's my turn to talk. Shane McInerney, you are the most stubborn, persuasive, beautiful woman I have ever met. You have many times convinced me you were right and to go along with your plans, but that will not be happening this time."

With that he walked over and sat down right on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and placed one hand on Shane's waist and held her free hand with the other. She hadn't expected him to get that close, and felt her resolve melting a bit.

He was close to her face and looked her right in the eyes, speaking tenderly. "This is not a deal breaker, Shane. Not even close. At least not for me."

She began shaking and crying. He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek and tucked a few strands of stray hair behind her ear. "My future happiness is not wrapped up in some perfect picture of domestic bliss." His voice trembled with emotion, "It's wrapped up in you. I'm expecting hard times, Shane. Counting on them, in fact. But we can face those together."

She was crying and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "I choose you, Shane. Walking or not, children or not. I want to grow old with you. I want us to sit on our porch swing someday and look back fondly at the life we've shared. I want to start and end each day together. I want to spend my days thinking of ways to make you as happy as you make me." He paused to steady his voice. "I almost lost you this week once already. Please don't make me lose you again."

Oliver took a deep breath, "I have promised you forever, Shane McInerney, and that offer still stands. I am very much in love with you." He pulled the ring from his pocket. "Now, I can't force you to marry me, but I wish with all of my heart that you would."

Shane couldn't speak. The tears were flowing in a steady stream. She could tell he was sincere, that this was not out of duty or pity. All resolve she'd felt to let him go was disappearing as quickly as it had come.

He was staring at her intently, with a hopeful look in his eyes. "I'm all in, Shane." A short pause was followed by, "How about you?"

She managed a smile and a small nod. Oliver slipped the ring on her finger, looking happy and relieved. He reached up and touched her face, leaning in for a soft kiss. He then very carefully reached his arms around her in a hug. She hugged him back with her good arm. They sat that way, until Shane stopped crying and trembling, whispering softly to one another.

Heather had stopped a nurse and a therapist from entering the room. She finally peeked in herself. Shane looked like she was almost asleep and Oliver was holding her hand and gently rubbing her arm with a content smile on his face. Heather smiled to herself. They were going to be okay. She once again quietly shut the door.

* * *

"Oliver, look." Shane held up her phone so Oliver could see.

It was a text from Annie, with a selfie of her between her mom and dad. They were all smiling. The message simply said, "Thank you for this, Shane!"

Oliver smiled. They didn't always find out the happy results of delivering a dead letter, but when they did, it always brought with it a special kind of satisfaction.

It was Friday morning, one week since Shane's accident. Oliver noticed, though still very tired, she seemed a bit stronger each day. She also seemed less burdened with worry since their conversation on Wednesday. They were both committed. They both knew it. It's not that they didn't trust one another before, but things were different somehow. There was less fear, and more trust. He felt closer to Shane than he ever had.

"I wonder where my Mom is today? It's nearly eleven o'clock." said Shane.

"Oh, she's probably just had a few errands to run." Oliver said. It wasn't exactly a lie. Heather, Joe, and Bill were busily preparing Shane's house for her arrival.

She eyed him curiously. Oliver O'toole was the worst liar she had ever met, and he had briefly made a face that often meant he was holding back information. Before she could question him, he spoke.

"Shane, look at this." he said, handing her his newspaper. "It's a story about the accident."

Shane quickly grabbed it and read silently to herself. There was not much there that she didn't already know, but she was looking for specific information. "Here it is! Selena Lewis...we have her name, and her parents names are here too!"

Oliver nodded soberly. "The funeral is tomorrow morning."

"Okay, if you could bring me my laptop from the DLO, I could easily get an address or phone number or something and then…" Shane stopped at the look on Oliver's face.

"What is it? Why are you smiling like that?" inquired Shane.

"Norman and Rita already found an address and phone number." he stated.

"Oh, well, how should we…"

Oliver glanced at the clock. "Norman and Rita have been instructed to anonymously deliver an envelope with a check from the O'toole foundation at 1:00PM, directly to their home. It should be enough to cover funeral costs, plus some extra." he said quietly.

Shane looked at him in surprise and admiration, " When did you arrange all of that?!"

"You've been sleeping a lot, Shane. I knew it was important to you that we do something right away. Norman and Rita agreed to help immediately." Oliver sighed, "I know the money won't fix anything, but maybe it will lighten some of the immediate burdens they may be facing."

Shane nodded. "Thank you, Oliver." She squeezed his hand, thinking once again what a miracle it was to be alive.

* * *

Heather McInerney parked Shane's car in the hospital parking garage, hopefully for the last time. Shane was coming home tomorrow. She smiled, feeling grateful and relieved. She had spent the morning with Rita, getting Shane's room prepared and stocking the house with groceries, while Joe and Bill worked their magic making everything wheelchair accessible.

She had decided to stay for the next week, fly home for a week and pack and arrange to sell her home, then make a permanent move to Denver. She would become Shane's full time caregiver, and her online work as a graphic designer would temporarily be reduced to part time. She and Oliver had discussed the plan in detail as Shane slept. Between the two of them, Shane would never be left alone. The insurance would cover nursing care around the clock for the first 4 weeks, and then slowly taper off to only nights, and then none at all.

As she stepped out of the car and slung her purse over her shoulder, her brow furrowed slightly. There was only one thing she was worried about that she had not yet discussed with Oliver. She knew her daughter well. Shane thrived on being involved in life. She was a high achiever. She loved being around people and making a difference. And she was fiercely independent.

During college, Heather had briefly worked at a recovery center for people that had been injured as seriously as Shane. The physical hurdles, although significant, were not the hardest thing people faced. It was the mental struggle. Their lives had been severely altered, and for some, the emotional toll kept them from making progress. She didn't want to watch Shane fall apart that way. Oliver had told her it would be okay if she had to go back home, that he would make sure Shane was taken care of, but she knew they would both need extra support. The next few months would be extremely difficult.

Heather told herself to cheer up as she entered Shane's room. After all, today was a happy day. Shane was prepping to go home. One day at a time. They would all take it one day at a time.

'Hi, mom! What have you been up to?" asked Shane.

"Oh, just grocery shopping and such. I wanted to be fully stocked up for tomorrow." she smiled.

Shane sighed, "I am so ready to sleep in my own bed!"

"Well, it looks like we have everything arranged for tomorrow." Oliver said as he checked something off in his planner. He had recently purchased it at the gift shop to track everything Shane related. He had made sure every piece of equipment had arrived, follow up appointments had been scheduled, and medications filled. He wanted this transition to go as smoothly as possible.

"Oliver, may I look at your calendar so I can enter the appointments into my phone?" asked Heather.

"Oh, I'll just sync mine with yours, Mom. I've got it all here." said Shane.

"You'll "sync" your what…?" Oliver looked perplexed.

Shane laughed. "Our calendars are stored in the cloud. We can share contents. If one of us adds something, it will show up for both of us."

"Oh, well that seems useful." stated Oliver.

Shane jumped on that, "Does that mean you want a cell phone?"

Oliver just smiled as he tucked his planner into his pocket and patted it fondly. "Not today."

Shane grinned. Oliver had only been able to shave every other day or so while at the hospital. He currently had the beginnings of a beard on his face. He also wore a casual button up with slacks instead of a suit. His shirt was still tucked in of course, and he looked as neat as ever. She thought he looked very handsome. She was concerned about the dark circles under his eyes though.

Heather must have been thinking the same thing. "Oliver, why don't you go home and sleep tonight? I've caught up on sleep and can stay with Shane."

Oliver glanced at Shane, "Oh, I don't know if…"

Shane insisted, "Oliver, you've been here all week. You need rest, real rest. I won't be released until 10:00AM tomorrow, and I don't want to see you a minute before 9:00AM."

Oliver smirked, "Was that an order, Ms. McInerney?"

"Of course not," said Shane. "Simply a firm request, Mr. O'toole."

"Oh, I see. In that case, I agree to your request. But you must promise to call if you need me between now and then." Oliver looked at her seriously.

Shane nodded, touched by his concern, "You know I will."

He squeezed her hand and leaned in for a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, at 9:00AM sharp. I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well." Shane smiled reassuringly as Oliver left the hospital for the first time in a week.

"I didn't know if he would actually leave." said Heather.

"Shows how exhausted he is." said Shane. "He's been taking care of me, but not himself very well, I'm afraid."

"Such is life when someone you love needs you." said Heather. "So, do you want to order up some hospital food for dinner or would you prefer some of these fresh macaroons?" she grinned as she held up a small box, showing Shane the contents inside.

Shane burst into laughter. "Mom, my poor ribs cannot take any more laughter today! The doctor did talk to me about making sure I ate enough, because one of my medications can reduce appetite. It's kind of you to help me with that." said Shane.

Heather laughed too. "Well, I do what I can."

* * *

Oliver stopped at Shane's house on his way home. He wanted to see what kind of progress had been made and make sure everything was ready.

He found his Dad and Bill finishing up the ramp up to Shane's front porch. It was freezing, but they worked cheerfully.

"It's coming together nicely. We just have to place a few more reinforcements." said Bill.

"Hey, you look tired, son. Why don't you head home and get some rest." said Joe.

Oliver sighed, "I will. I have some other equipment in my car that will hopefully make life more doable for Shane. Oh, I was also thinking we should install some stability bars in the bathrooms and…."

Joe held up his hands, "Already done. Rita did some research, and we figured out what would work best in Shane's space."

Norman and Rita pulled in just then and offered to help Oliver unload the car. They updated him on the DLO happenings and confirmed the successful delivery of the check to the Lewis family.

"They were so shocked they didn't even ask any questions. They said thank you at least five times. It was very touching." sniffed Rita.

"Oliver, where should I set this box?" asked Norman.

"Oh, um all of this seems to go in Shane's bedroom or bathroom." said Oliver. He felt slightly awkward invading Shane's personal space, but there was no other course of action.

Rita was oblivious to his discomfort. "Wait until you see what Heather and I did to Shane's bedroom!" Rita opened the door with Norman and Oliver following, with arms full, close behind.

It was a cozy scene. There were clean sheets and fluffy pillows. A comfy recliner was close by. One nightstand had Shane's laptop, a binder with "Our Wedding Plans" inscribed on the front, and several novels, all within easy reach. Oliver noticed one was Shakespeare and smiled to himself. The other contained a new lamp that appeared to have a remote control, a vase full of fresh yellow roses, and a picture of Shane and Oliver in a small frame. Oliver noticed it was the same picture he'd seen on Rita's phone.

His eyes shifted to the dresser. There was a picture of the four of them with their Dark of Night awards, several from Rita and Norman's wedding-including one just after they'd gotten engaged, and one from Christmas with Heather and Alex. Oliver's green tie was draped carefully around the engagement photo. He smiled, remembering that night.

"This box is full of... foam?" Norman looked a little confused.

Oliver shifted his attention. "Oh, yes, those are for positioning, to help Shane be comfortable while she sleeps. We should probably just leave them in the box at the end of the bed."

They set aside a box that was clearly for the nurse. Next came a chair for taking a shower. It had to be assembled. Rita read the instructions while Norman and Oliver put it together.

"This is more complicated than solving a dead letter." said Norman.

"Yes, well, the instructions are very ambiguous." grunted Oliver.

They finally finished. Rita stared at the chair. "I knew you guys could do it! Luckily Shane has a good sized bathroom."

Oliver carried it and placed it in the shower. He glanced around. It looked a bit like the hospital bathroom with bars to hang onto everywhere, except it smelled like Shane's perfume. He loved that smell. The thought of how difficult daily activities were going to be and the chance that she may not heal completely, made Oliver heartsick. As he was exiting, he noticed a small card taped to the mirror with Shane's handwriting. "Have faith. It only takes a little." It was unexpected, and Oliver was touched.

He suddenly heard his dad call to him, "Oliver, we've finished! Come check it out!"

He, Norman, and Rita quickly cleaned up Shane's room and all headed outside to admire the ramp. The sun was beginning to set. "Excellent craftsmanship. Thank you both so much. She will be so surprised."

"It was mostly Bill's work, I just did some lifting and hammering." said Joe.

Bill gave Joe a friendly slap on the back. "Couldn't have gotten it done on time without ya."

"The inside is all set too!" exclaimed Rita with a double thumbs up. "I'll hang the banner across the porch first thing in the morning. I'm so excited she is coming home tomorrow!" She clapped her hands together in delight.

Norman turned to Oliver. "It's almost 5 o'clock. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet. I was going to try and find something at home and then get some sleep." the fatigue was starting to settle in.

"Well, how about we all go to the Mailbox Grille for a bite? That way you won't have to worry about fixing anything." said Joe.

Oliver nodded. As he climbed into his car, he stared at the ramp in front of Shane's house. Would it be permanent? He didn't know. But all he could think about was how supportive everyone had been. She was so loved, and not just by him.

* * *

Shane's cell phone began to vibrate. It was just before 7PM. "Hello?"

Heather could tell by the smile on Shane's face that it was Oliver.

"Yes, I promise I'm fine." Shane's eyes got teary. "Thank you, Oliver. You get some sleep too. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

Heather smiled at Shane, "Everything okay?"

Shane smiled back. "Yes, he was just calling to make sure I was okay before falling asleep. And he...he thanked me for being so easy to love."

"Wow, that was very sweet." Heather said sincerely.

Shane nodded and sighed, "If I wasn't already in love with him, sincere compliments such as those would induce such feelings."

"He is a wonderful man, Shane. You chose well." said Heather.

"You know what's weird, Mom? I don't feel like I "chose" at all, even though I know I did. It's as if…" Shane looked contemplative, "as if my heart kept saying "that's him" even before my head could make sense of it all. Mostly it feels like I just got really lucky, but Oliver doesn't believe in luck." She shook her head, "I don't know if that makes any sense!"

"Of course it does!" said Heather. "Sounds like the best kind of love to me. Have you two had a chance to discuss your wedding date?"

Shane's face fell slightly. "A little. I'm not sure what to do. It's hard not knowing what recovery will look like. I'd love to be able to walk down the aisle, if I could. June seems both awfully close and too far away, all at the same time."

"Well, why don't you wait a month or so to reevaluate. No need to rush a decision." encouraged Heather.

Shane nodded and tried to smile, but she felt deep down that a delay would be unavoidable.

* * *

Oliver was in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He was exhausted, but he couldn't turn off his thoughts.

All he could think about was Shane coming home tomorrow and how she might feel. Some things would be familiar, but everything would be different. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would feel in her situation. He didn't know what else he could do to be supportive, but he wanted to do more.

He glanced at the clock, 8:12. He sighed and then a thought crossed his mind. He quickly sat up, walked to his desk, pulled out some paper, and began to write. The words came easily. He looked it over after he finished and then placed it in an envelope.

He then got dressed and drove to Shane's house. He walked up the new ramp and quietly let himself in. Shane had given him a key once they started dating, for emergency purposes, and this seemed like a good time to use it.

He made his way to Shane's room. But where to leave the letter? He wanted to be sure she found it, but didn't want it out in the open where anyone could see it. He carefully slipped it under her pillow. He smiled with satisfaction as he turned to leave. Now he could sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Shane awoke at 7AM when the nurse came to check her vitals. She was stiff. She closed her eyes again, wishing for sleep. Everything seemed to hurt worse in the morning after not moving for most of the night. She was getting very tired of only sleeping in one position, but had to wait until her ribs healed to try her side.

"You excited to be going home today?" one of the nurses asked.

_She was going home today_? She was going home today! Shane's eyes snapped open as she began moving the little she could to get her circulation going. "Yes, yes I am!" she smiled.

Heather walked in with breakfast. "Good morning, sweetie! Today's the day! You slept like a rock last night...again."

"Yeah, a rock that didn't move." winced Shane as she moved her head back and forth, stretching her neck.

"Well, everything is packed. We just need to get you dressed in some comfy clothes and then we wait for the doctor to come by." Heather noticed Shane glance at the time. "You told Oliver not to come until 9:00."

Shane sighed, remembering. "Right. Hey Mom, do you think you could help me do something with my hair and maybe a bit of makeup? I'm feeling a little...disheveled."

Heather nodded, "Let's get you ready!"

Oliver walked in right at 9:00 on the dot. He had arrived 5 minutes prior, but had stood outside the door listening to Shane laugh.

He saw her and smiled. Her head wrap had been replaced with a small gauze square and her hair looked freshly washed. The bruises on the side of her head and face were already changing color-a sign of healing. She was wearing black comfy pants, a white t-shirt, and a large pink zip up hoodie that slid easily over her cast. She was smiling at him.

"You look beautiful." he said sincerely.

She chuckled, "It's the natural bruise coloring…"

"I mean it, Shane." Oliver said quietly.

"I know." she replied with a smile. "You don't say it unless you mean it."

"Did you sleep well?" inquired Heather, handing him a muffin.

"I did, thank you." said Oliver.

The next hour was a bustle of activity. Shane's home health nurse arrived and a therapist from Dr. Noom's office came to instruct them on how to transfer Shane safely. Finally, it was time to go.

"Oliver, would you help lift me?" Shane asked as the nurse wheeled her chair over.

Oliver just assumed the nurses would move Shane. He worried about how to transfer her without causing pain. But he could also tell that Shane was nervous.

Shane's home nurse, Lila, observed all these emotions at once. She looked at Oliver, "How about we do this together?"

He nodded.

"I'll help with my good arm!" announced Shane, waving her left arm through the air. Everyone chuckled.

Lila instructed Oliver on where to place his hands to give her the support she needed. They carefully lifted Shane up, and she did indeed help by throwing her arm around Oliver's neck. If she'd had her way, she would have stayed in his arms until they got to the car. As they lowered her into the chair, Shane winced and inhaled sharply.

Oliver looked almost panicked, "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Shane nodded while trying to breathe deeply. "It's going to hurt to be moved for a while, Oliver. I'm okay." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it looked more like a grimace with her furrowed brow. What she didn't tell them was that the pain had started in her back and shot through her right leg. She had felt it.

Heather didn't say anything, but was clearly concerned as well and placed her hand instinctively on Shane's shoulder.

Lila helped position her and they were on their way.

Oliver pushed Shane's chair. Through the windows they could see that the sun was shining. As they exited the last set of doors and were welcomed by the crisp winter air, Shane tilted her head back and looked up at Oliver. "Freedom!" She smiled into the sunshine. He smiled too.

* * *

"I see Oliver's car!" said Norman.

Rita gasped. "Everybody ready?!"

Norman, Rita, Joe, and Bill all lined up next to the ramp, waiting to cheer for Shane.

Shane looked at Oliver as he stopped the car, clearly surprised. "They did that for me?" she asked, referring to the ramp.

"Mmmhmm...I didn't even put them up to it. They just wanted to help somehow." said Oliver.

There was a sign above the porch that said, "Welcome Home, Shane." It had been signed by everyone from the post office.

They were all quiet as Shane was carefully moved to her chair. They all looked concerned. She was home, but she was not in great shape, and they couldn't help but notice. She made a huge effort not to gasp this time, but Oliver noticed her face crumple slightly.

Once she was in and heading towards them Rita yelled out, "Welcome home!" That broke the ice. Everyone started talking and laughing at all stayed for a light lunch. It felt so normal and Shane felt so grateful for them all.

After everyone went inside, Oliver moved towards the kitchen to get a plate of food for Shane. Joe and Bill followed him in.

"Well, she looks happy to be home." Joe said as he glanced through the open door at Shane. "Amazing that they released her already."

Oliver nodded, "There was nothing left to do at the hospital. She just needs rest and time." Oliver sighed. "There will be a nurse for several weeks, so that should help with the transition."

"You'll let us know if she needs anything else done?" asked Bill. "Anything from widening a doorway to lowering a handrail, I can do it."

"Thanks, Bill. I appreciate it. I know Shane does too. So, Norman was saying you've been building a crib for the baby? How is that coming along?" asked Oliver.

As the men were chatting, Heather came in and quietly took the plate from Oliver to deliver to Shane. She walked into the living room and smiled at the scene before her. Rita was sitting across from Shane talking animatedly and Norman was signing her cast.

"...and then Hazel said maybe the name on the envelope said 'Doris' and not 'Dora.' And Norman finally made the connection." Rita smiled up at Norman.

"Oh, it was quite simple…" said Norman modestly. "My cousin Thelma worked for a dog breeder in highschool and he had a neighbor who collected bird feeders...so."

Shane laughed. And then winced slightly.

"Oh no, are you okay?" asked Rita with a worried expression.

"Yes, of course." said Shane. "It just hurts a bit to laugh. Finish the story, please."

Norman finished the story and Heather found herself laughing as well. She was beginning to truly love these people that had become family to Shane. The men joined them from the kitchen and the entire story had to be told over again.

"How are you feeling, Rita?" asked Shane as she glanced down at Rita's belly.

For just a moment a look of sadness crossed Shane's face. No one noticed it but Oliver. No one else knew, besides Shane's mom, the news she had received. He quietly moved to sit beside her and took her hand.

"Oh, I'm great! Due date was moved up a week to August 7th. And we find out the baby's gender in March!" exclaimed Rita.

"Well, my guess is definitely a girl." said Shane. "I have an instinct about these things."

Heather laughed. "It's true, she does. I guess girl as well."

"Hmm, definitely a boy," said Oliver.

Shane glanced at him with raised eyebrows which caused everybody to laugh. "Are you saying you don't trust my instincts, Mr O'toole?"

"Of course not, Ms. McInerney." he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "The male votes were simply underrepresented."

There was much more talking and laughter and encouraging words shared.

Finally, they all headed back to work and other responsibilities. Shane's nurse dove right in discussing Shane's schedule and setting up things around the house. Oliver and Heather observed and asked questions. Shane was very quiet. She was glad to be home, but she was also exhausted.

"Shane, it's really important for you to voice your opinion. I've been doing this for many years. You are going to need a lot of help, especially at first, and that can be stifling. Things will go much more smoothly if we can keep the lines of communication open." said Lila as she smiled.

Shane liked her already. "I know it's only 1:00 o'clock, but I'm very tired and it's starting to get a little hard to sit."

Lila nodded and glanced at her clipboard. "Looks like you are due for pain meds. And a nap would be a great idea." Lila looked at Oliver and Heather. "I'll need one of you to help me transfer Shane to her bed."

Oliver stepped forward, "Oh, of course."

They moved Shane in and gently set her down. Lila grabbed the foam and started positioning Shane's legs. It took at least 10 minutes just to get her situated. Lila handed her the pain meds and a glass of water. She then excused herself to do some charting and make a phone call. Heather's cell phone rang and she excused herself as well.

Oliver sat in the chair next to Shane. She looked a little sad to him. "I love that picture of us." he said, looking at the one Rita had taken.

Shane smiled, "Me too. It's like we felt alone in that moment, even though Rita must have been standing right there. She captured our love in a photograph."

Oliver observed Shane carefully, "Are you doing alright?"

Shane knew it was no use hiding her emotions from him, he was hyper aware of any inconsistencies between her words and her expressions. He seemed to get better at it each day.

"I'm okay. I'm happy to be home, truly I am. It's just...it still feels a lot like the hospital in many ways." said Shane, trying to find the words to express what she was feeling.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, it does. Except at the hospital I could stay the night, but here…" Oliver looked slightly distressed.

Shane almost told him just to stay anyways, but she knew that would make him uncomfortable. Instead she furrowed her brow and said,"I'll miss you."

He took her hand and kissed it and then held it to his cheek. "I will be here first thing in the morning, every morning."

"At some point you are going to have to go back to work without me, Oliver."

He shook his head. "Not this week. I've got plenty of vacation days available."

Shane dropped it for now. Her eyes started to droop and she was asleep within 5 minutes.

* * *

Oliver had done whatever he could to help as Shane slept. He did dishes and laundry and helped make dinner. Heather worked in her room, trying to meet a last minute deadline.

Shane didn't wake up until 5PM. She was still sleeping more than half of each day. Oliver brought her dinner to her room and they ate and read together as the nurse bustled about.

Before they knew it, it was time for Oliver to go. He stayed through the nurse shift change at 8 o'clock and even though Heather was there, he made sure she had everything she could possibly need for the night. And then at 9:30, he left.

Shane had smiled and reassured him that she would be fine, but no amount of smiling could remove the worried expression on his face. Her mom had said goodnight and the nurse had retired to the other spare room, committing to check in every hour.

Shane was staring up at the ceiling, fighting the tears that were already streaming down her cheeks. Her head hurt and her torso ached. All she wanted to do was stand up, walk the short distance to her bathroom, and take a long shower. But she couldn't. She needed help to simply shift position in bed. She sighed. The thought of needing this much help for the rest of her life filled her with dread.

Then the guilt came. She knew she should be grateful to simply be alive, but right then she just wanted to be well again. The future was cloudy and held too many unknowns.

Except for one. She smiled slightly as she thought of Oliver. She wanted to call him, but didn't trust her voice and didn't want anyone checking on her right away. Why did that man not have a cell phone? She could easily send him a short text or an email.

Feeling irritated by everything and more afraid than she would admit, she made an attempt to shift slightly onto her side by herself. She had no idea how heavy her legs actually were, but after a few minutes she accomplished her feat. Breathing heavily, she felt proud of herself. It was so small, but she had accomplished something she was told she wouldn't be able to do yet.

The victory was short-lived and dark thoughts seemed to surround her once again. She slid her hand under her pillow to hug it and felt paper instead of fabric. What is…?

She pulled it out and quickly pushed the button to turn on the lamp. Her name was written on the front in neat handwriting. It was from Oliver! But when did he…?

She opened it and began reading:

My Dearest Shane,

You are coming home from the hospital tomorrow. As much as that thrills me, I am struggling to fall asleep tonight.

I can only imagine what you will be feeling as you enter your home with so many things the same, but everything different as well, not knowing when or if things will improve. Not knowing if life will ever feel normal again.

It breaks my heart to think of you lying in bed your first night home, the realities of your situation pressing upon your mind, and me not there to put my arms around you in comfort. I have never wished more that we were already married than I do at this moment. Then I could stay, always.

Shane paused reading to wipe her eyes.

There was a time when each day filled me with dread. I would go through the motions of living and working, trying not to feel anything. Life was painful. I found myself praying one night for relief. I could not see how my circumstances could change or improve, but I prayed for a reason to hope again. The next morning, after that prayer, I met a woman at a coffee cart. Without being cognizant that my path had shifted ever so slightly, everything began to change. She helped me find faith and hope again. She taught me what it means to truly love another.

When things get hard and you cannot see any light ahead, remind yourself that change is the one constant in life. Today's difficulties will not always follow you into tomorrow. Around the next bend, you may be able to see the road ahead with more clarity. Have hope, my dear Shane. Have faith. It only takes a little.

I love you, sweetheart. See you in the morning.

-Oliver

PS: I would like to keep our wedding date, June 1st, if that is alright with you.

Shane hugged the letter as she smiled through her tears. Then she read it again, turned off her light, and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

About 8 weeks had passed since Shane's accident and March was nearly at its end. Oliver had not returned to work until his presence was required for the Valentine's rush at the DLO. He worked full days mostly, sometimes half, and spent all of his free time with Shane.

Heather was there in the background, doing everything she could to keep Shane's spirits up. When Oliver was busy with other obligations, she stepped right up and filled in. When the nursing care ended, Heather's presence made it feel as though nothing had changed. She successfully sold her home back east and was working from home part-time. Shane and her Mom were already close, but their bond had deepened and they genuinely enjoyed each other's company.

Norman and Rita popped by several times a week for a visit. Rita had begun to show quite a bit and there was much discussion wrapped around that little baby. It was a bright light in the midst of the chaos. They had just found out they were having a girl. Shane tried not to gloat too much about her 'instincts' being correct. Norman was so excited he told everyone he crossed paths with. From the cashier at the grocery store to the members of the couples bowling league, everyone was aware the Dormans were expecting a daughter. Rita was absolutely glowing.

Joe continued to help at the DLO when things got busy. They were all missing Shane though. Her technical skills and out of the box thinking were a huge asset to the team. They all felt her absence. Oliver had almost involved her in a letter case half a dozen times, but didn't want to distract from her recovery.

Shane was doing well physically. Her days were full of rest, therapy, and repeat. Her right leg had regained full feeling about a month after the accident, but was still very weak. Most of her therapy time at Dr. Noom's office involved building up strength to stand on one leg. Her left leg had made no hint of recovery, besides random tingling at times.

She had recently had her cast removed and was enjoying use of both arms again. Oliver noticed that besides being in a wheelchair, the only outward sign of Shane's injuries was the faint bruise on her cheek and the scar on her head that she tried to cover up with her hair.

However, even with all of Shane's progress, Heather began to worry. She had noticed Shane's appetite drop slightly and that she felt lighter when she helped lift her each day. She was losing weight, slowly. She had also begun to sleep more, not less. The only reason she would get up at a normal time was if they had to make it to an appointment. She also spent a lot of time staring out the window or watching TV on her iPad.

She almost always perked up a bit when Oliver showed up. Whether sincere, or so he would not worry, Heather couldn't tell. She tried to keep Shane engaged in life, but she met resistance. Her doctors had given the go ahead for Shane to resume normal activities as she felt ready, but she refused, unless it was a doctor or therapy appointment.

Heather needed to talk to Oliver. He had to have noticed a change, even if he didn't understand it yet. Shane needed to find a sense of purpose again. Life had shifted and she needed to find her place.

* * *

Shane mindlessly watched the water droplets drip from the leaves of a tree, unaware of her mom watching her with a worried expression from the kitchen. April 1st already. She'd had a therapy appointment that morning that had been extremely difficult. She hurt and she was tired.

Several cars went by. It was like the whole world kept going by while she sat and watched, unable to join them. The guilt for not being happier to be alive swept over her once again. Tired of the guilt, she shifted to apathy. Feeling nothing felt much easier.

"Shane, lunch is ready." Heather said quietly as she touched her shoulder. "It's really coming down out there."

"Hmm? Oh, thanks Mom. Could you wheel me in?" asked Shane.

Heather stood there a moment. Shane had insisted on wheeling herself everywhere, until the day before. "Of course."

After trying to coax Shane to eat more of her lunch, Heather helped her to bed for a nap. It had gotten slightly easier with Shane being able to use both arms and a leg.

Shane fell asleep quickly. Heather stared at her for a moment, filled with so much love for this daughter of hers. She wished Shane realized how strong she really was. She had spoken to Oliver the night before. She had voiced her concerns and he had voiced his. He didn't know what to do, but he assured her that he had spent much time thinking of the best course of action. They would all keep trying. They just need Shane to keep trying, thought Heather as she quietly shut Shane's door.

* * *

Oliver sat at his desk in the DLO with his chair facing the window. He was staring at the rain falling, oblivious of anything else going on around him.

Norman and Rita stood right in front of his desk, hesitant to interrupt his reverie. They glanced at one another, unsure of how to alert him of their presence.

"We're back from our break, Oliver." Norman ventured.

He quickly turned his chair and his mind back to the present. "Oh, good. Have we completed all of the first day of the month tasks?"

Rita nodded cheerfully, "Yes, done!"

Oliver nodded, "Very well."

"Time for a new letter?" asked Rita, gesturing toward the bin on Oliver's desk.

Oliver shook his head, "I actually need your help with a special project."

Norman looked at Rita with raised eyebrows and then back to Oliver, "What kind of special project?"

Oliver stood and buttoned his jacket. "I want Shane back at work by Friday and I need your help to make it happen."

"Oh!" said Rita, glancing at Norman, "It's already Tuesday. I thought she said she wasn't quite ready?"

Oliver nodded understandingly, "Her doctors gave the go ahead a week ago. It's entirely up to Shane, but she may need a little…"

"Motivation?" asked Norman. "I don't think she realizes how much she is needed here."

"And definitely some cheering up!" added Rita. She had also been very worried about Shane, unsure of what to do.

Oliver smiled. They understood. "Let's discuss the details over lunch."

Norman and Rita both nodded and smiled.

* * *

That night, when Oliver went to see Shane, he knocked instead of letting himself in as he usually did. What Norman had labeled "Operation Return Shane" had just begun. This was phase one.

Heather opened the door with a peculiar expression on her face. "Oliver, why did you…"

"Good evening. Would you please promptly deliver this to Ms. Shane McInerney?" he said very properly with a smile and a wink.

Heather grinned, "Why, of course! Please wait here."

After a few minutes, he heard Shane's chair approaching the door. She appeared with a smile, but Oliver couldn't help but notice she looked a little pale.

She cleared her throat:

"Dear Ms. McInerney,

Please allow me the honor of your presence for an evening on our porch swing. A meal of homemade sandwiches will be provided. As well as stimulating conversation.

Yours Truly, Oliver O'toole.

PS: I included chips and potato salad this time."

Shane chuckled and carefully placed the note back into the envelope. "What is this for, Oliver?"

"Well, the rain stopped and the sky cleared. I knew we were bound to have a beautiful sunset. I didn't want you to miss it." he replied warmly. "Now, may I help you to the swing?"

Shane's smile disappeared. "I don't know, Oliver. I'm kind of tired tonight."

He stepped towards her, got down on one knee, and took her hand, "Please? I would love to sit next to you. And I promise to bring you inside if you get tired."

He looked so hopeful, Shane nodded reluctantly, "Alright."

Oliver carefully lifted Shane to her spot on the swing. He felt a jolt of worry as he noticed the change. Heather had mentioned Shane had lost weight, but Oliver hadn't noticed until now. He got her situated and prepared their food. Shane stared intently at the sunset, not saying much or eating much. Oliver watched her out of the corner of his eye.

On the surface she was polite and sweet, but he knew there must be a storm brewing underneath. It seemed like she was focused on making sure everyone was not worried about her, but in so doing she was isolating herself. He had considered several times simply confronting her with his concerns. But he had a feeling this would not go well and may push her further into the hole she was sinking into.

Shane was fiercely independent, a quality he very much admired. She had recently had to listen to a lot of people telling her what to do and how to do it. Even with the best of intentions, he knew she would not respond well to interference into her emotional or mental state. Oliver did not want to even hint at the idea that her efforts were not enough, that somehow more was required. She had been working so hard to recover her physical independence, but even her desire for that seemed to be waning. He was fairly certain she had no idea they were all so worried about her.

She simply needed inspiration to re-enter life again. And that is exactly what they intended to provide this week. Oliver found himself praying that it would work. He glanced over and felt so much love fill him once again. He'd do anything to see her happy and full of life again. He sighed out loud without realizing it.

Shane instantly looked at him, "Something on your mind?"

He almost said no, that he was just enjoying the sunset, but he couldn't lie to her, ever. "Yes...you." he said as he put his arm around her.

She raised her eyebrows, searching his face.

He changed the subject. "We had a new letter today that I'm not quite sure what to do with."

Shane was surprised. Oliver had specifically avoided talking about work so as to not distract her or make her feel bad for not being there. "Oh?" she said curiously.

He nodded. "We already found the sender and the address of the recipient, so there shouldn't be a problem, but…"

Shane blurted, "But what?"

Oliver smiled inwardly. There was a spark of Shane he hadn't seen in a few weeks. "It was from a young teenage boy, 14 years old, to his father in prison. The address was smudged, but Norman was able to discern it using several methods."

She stared at him, waiting for more.

"The letter was sad, but also inspiring. James, the son, talked about how he wasn't mad at his father for being arrested again, that he knew it was hard to give up his addictions. He expressed how much he misses his father. There was no anger. It was astonishing. He explained how nice his foster family was this time, but that he missed helping at the veterinary clinic near his previous placement. He wants to be a veterinarian when he grows up." Oliver paused and took a breath. "That's when Rita noticed his address was very near where Doctor Williams office was located and we thought that maybe…"

"Oh! He might allow James to job shadow or help out a bit? Brilliant, Oliver!" Shane smiled excitedly.

Here was his opportunity. "We were all hoping you could arrange things, seeing that you had talked with him before. Maybe you could come to the DLO in the morning or work a bit from home?" He had asked very casually, as if it were no big deal, but he could feel his heart pounding. She had expressed more than once that she would let him know when she was ready to return to work. He didn't want to cross a line.

Surprisingly, Shane shrugged. "Sure. I'll need Rita to email me some details, but I can do it from home first thing tomorrow."

He looked at her, so relieved but trying not to show it. "Thank you." he said.

Shane noticed his voice was different, but couldn't quite catch the meaning. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss, just as the sun was setting.

Oliver noticed she shivered slightly and pulled the blanket tightly around her as he held her close. They both watched the sky change into various shades of pink, orange, and purple.

"Shane?" said Oliver.

"Hmm?" she replied, not turning her head

"Remember our first time on this swing?" he said.

She smiled, "Of course."

"Thank you for not stabbing me with my letter opener." he said in a serious voice.

She chuckled. "It was a close call. That definitely would have put a damper on things."

Oliver wore a satisfied smile. He had done the two things he had meant to do tonight. First, an invitation to get involved in DLO work again. Second, to make her laugh. He felt hopeful.

"I love you, Shane." he said as he rocked the swing back and forth. She didn't respond and he realized she was asleep. He looked down at her, thinking about how much had transpired from that first night in the swing until today. He sighed once again. This had to work. It simply had to.


	14. Chapter 14

Shane wheeled herself in to breakfast with a "Good morning, Mom!"

Heather nearly dropped the coffee pot as she whirled around. "I didn't know you were awake! You got out of bed all by yourself?"

Shane smiled. "I thought I'd give it a try. I figured if I fell you'd hear me yell and come help. Just living on the edge a bit."

"Apparently so…" replied Heather, still surprised. What did Oliver say to her last night? "Well you have good timing. Breakfast is ready."

"Great!" said Shane. "I have some DLO work to do first thing this morning."

"Oh?" said Heather with raised eyebrows, "Back to work are we?"

Shane quickly shook her head, "No, you know I'm not quite ready for that yet. I'm just helping with one letter that involves a case I helped with before the accident."

"Oh, okay." said Heather, trying not to show how surprised and pleased she was.

Shane was chatty during breakfast and actually had a second helping of pancakes. When she was almost done Heather slid an envelope in front of her. "Oliver asked me to give you this this morning."

Shane looked curious as she picked up the envelope with her name scrawled across the front in Oliver's handwriting. "Another one?"

Heather shrugged with a smile, "I have no idea what it says, but something tells me it will be as sweet as last time."

Shane opened it and read it aloud. "Roses are red, violets are blue, but none of them are as sweet as you. Please be ready to depart at 5:15 this evening for a surprise destination that is sure to bring a smile to your face and laughter to your lips. Yours truly, Oliver O'toole."

"He wants to take you out! How fun!" Heather said with enthusiasm. "Do you think you are up for that, honey?" Heather asked sincerely, hoping the answer was yes and that this wasn't too much too fast.

"Um, if I nap this afternoon it should be alright. I do feel sleepy in the evenings." Shane furrowed her brow, hoping it wouldn't be anywhere with a lot of people.

Heather patted her hand, noticing her anxiety. "I'm sure Oliver knows that."

Shane nodded. "Well, it's time to work! I'll be in the living room."

* * *

Oliver hung up the phone with a smile as Norman and Rita returned from lunch.

"Good news! Shane has already been hard at work this morning and arranged for Dr. Williams to contact James about helping in his office."

"Already? Maybe we should have given her more to do…" said Norman as he glanced at the full bins of letters to sort.

Oliver smiled, "Heather also called to tell me how Shane seemed happier this morning. I believe phase one was a success!"

Rita and Norman gave each other a high five.

"Rita, are we all set for tonight?" asked Oliver.

Rita nodded enthusiastically. "Mmmhmm! It's going to be so much fun!"

"As long as Shane agrees to leave the house." said Oliver slightly worried.

"I think she will." said Norman optimistically.

* * *

Oliver and Rita pulled up to Shane's house right at 5:15. They quickly let themselves in and found Heather waiting for them in the living room.

"Hi! I'm sorry to say Shane is still sleeping. She wore herself out today and finally consented to nap around 3 o'clock. I checked on her about 20 minutes ago and she was still out." explained Heather.

"Well, are you ready to go?" asked Rita, "I've got a shirt for you too!" Rita held up the most colorful shirt Heather McInerney had ever seen.

"Oh, uh, I didn't realize I was invited…"

"Oh yes!" said Rita. "It's family bowling night at River City Lanes and you are definitely part of the Postables family!" She handed Heather the shirt. "All the girls match!"

Oliver smiled at Rita's enthusiasm. He was counting on that enthusiasm to get Shane out tonight. "How about I go wake her up and then you both come in and help her get ready?" suggested Oliver.

He quietly opened Shane's door and peered inside. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, he could see her there, hugging her pillow and breathing heavily. He smiled as he always did when he saw her sleeping. He walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek, just as she had woken him once before. He placed his hand on her shoulder and nudged her softly. "Shane? Are you awake?"

She sighed and stretched a bit. "Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's 5:20, and I've got plans with the most beautiful woman in Denver."

"Oh! I overslept. Maybe we should go another night?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint the family." he said as he took her hand and helped her sit up.

"The family?" said Shane as she eyed him quizzically.

Oliver grinned. "Mmmhmm. The Postables family. Rita?" he called as he turned towards the door.

Rita came bouncing in wearing her Team Postables bowling shirt. "It's family bowling night!" She did a little twirl and held out Shane's matching shirt. "And I have one for you too!"

Shane couldn't help but smile. "Oh, wow... thank you, Rita."

Shane didn't look quite sold on the idea, so Oliver took off his coat, revealing his own homemade bowling shirt. Shane's hand instantly flew to her mouth, stifling a burst of laughter. She didn't want Rita to think she didn't like it, but that shirt and Oliver did not go together and it was quite amusing.

"All the boys match and all the girls match!" said Rita, excitedly.

"I would love to go, but um...I don't know how I'm going to bowl if I can't stand up…"

"Oh, Norman's already thought of that!" said Rita. "Bowling is now wheelchair accessible!"

Just then Heather walked in sporting her shirt as well. "So, should we get you ready?"

Shane shook her head smiling. "I guess I don't want to miss family bowling night. Who all is going to be there?"

"Oh, myself, Norman, Ramon, my Dad, Bill, and of course you three ladies." He bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for saying yes tonight."

"Are you kidding?" she whispered back. "I wouldn't miss you wearing that shirt in public for anything!" She winked.

He left the room shaking his head and chuckling as the ladies quickly helped Shane get ready.

* * *

Shane felt nervous as Oliver helped her into her chair. He held the door as she wheeled herself in. She could feel the stares the minute she entered the building. Maybe she shouldn't have come.

Just then, Ramon walked right up to her exclaiming loudly, "Ah! Finally! The guest of honor! It is so good to see you out and about, Shane!" He then turned to Heather. "Oh, the family resemblance is there. This is, your sister, no?"

Shane grinned, her mother was about to meet Ramon. "Oh, no this is my mom, Heather."

Ramon looked shocked. "No?! You don't say. Well, beauty runs in the family. It is an honor to meet you." He then took her hand and kissed it.

Heather looked extremely awkward. "Uh, it's nice to meet you too, Ramon?" She glanced at Shane with a look that said 'Everything you told me was true!'

Oliver rolled his eyes and met Shane's eyes with a slight shake of the head. "Well, let's find our group now."

"Great idea, Ovilear! This way!" said Ramon as he turned to guide them.

Oliver took over wheeling Shane's chair. She looked up at him and whispered, "Onward, Ovilear!" and simply laughed at the look on his face.

Soon everyone was saying hello. Shane felt herself relax instantly once she was with them all.

Before they started, Norman showed her how to bowl with the small ramp in place for the ball. "See, tilting it ever so slightly this way will change the angle dramatically. I chose a ball for you based on what would work best on the ramp, but you can change it if you want."

Shane paused and looked at him. "Thank you, Norman."

"Oh, it was no problem." he quickly replied.

"Norman, I don't just mean for this," she said, gesturing to the ramp. "You've been such a good friend to me. And to Oliver. You've helped in all of the most important ways. Rita told me what you did at the hospital while I was in surgery. Thank you, Norman." She smiled at him gratefully.

He looked uncomfortable, as he always did when receiving praise. He then simply said, "Well, that's what families do."

"Yes, it is." said Shane with more emotion in her voice than she intended.

Norman just smiled at her, blinking quickly.

Rita walked over. "Are you two ready to start? We have snacks and everyone has their shoes."

"Yes! Let's choose...uh, where is Oliver?" said Shane.

"Oh!" said Rita as she glanced around. "He was just here."

Just then Oliver walked up carrying a shoe box under his arm. Shane wheeled herself over as he proceeded to put on a brand new pair of bowling shoes. He looked up and noticed everyone watching him.

"You bought a pair of bowling shoes?" blurted Shane.

Oliver looked embarrassed. "Well, yes. They matched the shirt. I wanted to complete the ensemble."

Joe gave his son a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Now you just need your own ball and you'll be all set!" He chuckled as he began entering names on the screen.

Everyone began chatting again. Shane leaned toward Oliver and whispered, "You couldn't bring yourself to wear the used shoes again, could you?"

Oliver smirked, "Very observant of you, Ms. McInerney. In my defense, the pair of socks I wore last time was never the same and had to be disposed of."

Shane chuckled. "I really love you."

Oliver looked surprised and furrowed his brow. "Because I bought bowling shoes?"

"No, because you are you." she said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Oliver looked at her and smiled, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Let's choose teams." said Joe.

"Oh, Rita, where's your dad?" asked Shane.

"He had classes to teach at the farm tonight. He said to tell you hello." said Rita.

"Hmm...that leaves us with an odd number." said Joe.

"How about girls against boys?" said Heather casually.

Shane looked at her mom with a grin. Heather was good, very good. Rita was good. As long as Shane could figure out how to aim properly, they could actually win.

"That doesn't seem fair. One of us should be on your team." said Joe.

Heather smiled, her eyes flashed, but her voice stayed relaxed. "We're not afraid of a little competition. Are we ladies?"

"Definitely not." said Shane.

"Nope." smiled Rita. She then leaned over and whispered to Shane, "I actually think pregnancy has made me a better bowler."

"Technically the numbers _are_ even," said Norman as he placed his hand on Rita's belly. She smiled at him fondly, as did everyone else. He was so proud of his baby girl.

"Well," said Ramon, "We have our teams! Let the games begin!"

Oliver spent most of the evening watching Shane. She was smiling a lot. He glanced at the scoreboard with a twinge of embarrassment. Shane was not just beating him, all the ladies were. He had the lowest score of anyone. He looked over as he heard Shane laughing with Rita. It didn't matter if he lost. Not really. Phase 2 was going well.

Just then Joe plopped down beside Oliver. "Looks like us O'toole men are losing it for the men tonight. I guess bowling isn't one of our strengths."

Oliver chuckled. "Yes, I think I'll stick with Shakespeare."

"So, do you think she will be ready by Friday?" whispered Joe.

Oliver's face fell slightly. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Well, even if she's not, she is definitely happy tonight. One day at a time, son. Remember, one day at a time." He gave Oliver a pat on the back as he stood to take his turn.

* * *

Shane was extra chatty on the way home. "I didn't think we were going to win, but then Rita with 3 strikes in a row! She was on fire!"

"Your victory was most impressive." said Oliver. "Guess I should retire this shirt. It is clearly bad luck."

Shane's eyes danced with amusement as she gave his free hand a squeeze. "You have to keep it! Wouldn't want to hurt Rita's feelings. Besides, I thought you didn't believe in luck?"

"Only when it comes to bowling. And tie-dye." said Oliver sarcastically.

They pulled up in front of Shane's house. She quickly placed her hand on his arm. "Oh no, Oliver. Let's keep driving, please. I'm not ready to go home just yet."

He looked at her carefully. "Are you sure you're not too tired?"

"A little. But I am itching for adventure! Let's find something beautiful! Something awe inspiring!" exclaimed Shane.

"I already have," said Oliver with a steady look in Shane's eyes.

It didn't matter how long they were together, he could still make her blush. She smiled sweetly. "Do you think we could go somewhere we could see the stars clearly? It's supposed to be a beautiful night.

"As you wish, my love." said Oliver as he put the car in drive. "Who are you contacting?" he asked as Shane busily typed on her phone.

"Just letting my mom know I'll be a bit late." Shane laughed, "I feel like a teenager again. Probably shouldn't tell her I'm with a boy."

Oliver grinned. "I think she'd approve, as long as you are with a gentleman."

"Well, it's a good thing you're one of those." Shane gasped and gripped his arm tightly as they went around a curve. "Sorry. I still, um, I still have flashbacks to...seems to come out of nowhere."

"It's okay, Shane." Oliver wanted to distract her. "Ah, look, we're here." Oliver parked so the headlights shined right on the sign.

Shane raised her eyebrows, "Lookout Point? You know what this place is known for, right?"

Oliver nodded. "I do. You are with a gentleman, however. And this place offers one of the best views of the night sky in Denver."

Shane unbuckled her seat belt. "Hmm...I'll risk it then. Although, I wouldn't mind a kiss or two."

"That could probably be arranged." smirked Oliver. "Should I get your chair?"

"Oliver, I don't think my chair will work well on the rocks." explained Shane.

Of course! Oliver was mentally kicking himself. He should have thought of that before bringing Shane here.

It was as if she could read his mind. "It's okay, Oliver. We still have a great view from the car window."

Oliver glanced out the window and made a decision. He got out of the car and walked around to open Shane's door.

"Oliver, what are you…?"

"I'm going to need you to trust me and grab tightly around my neck." said Oliver.

"Okay…" said Shane, not minding that at all. She could smell Oliver's cologne as he lifted her into his arms.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked as he shut the car door with his foot.

Shane leaned back a bit to look into his eyes. "Very much so." She placed her hand on his cheek and then took the opportunity to steal a kiss.

Oliver smiled and walked over to a nearby bench, setting Shane down carefully. He then took his seat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders. They both looked out into the night sky, sitting silently together. All Oliver could focus on was the thought of having moments like this over and over again. He glanced over, she looked stunning in the moonlight.

Shane spoke. "Makes you feel like anything is possible, doesn't it?"

"Anything is." said Oliver, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Shane glanced over at him and then seemed to make up her mind about something. "I don't know if I will ever be able to walk with both legs again, Oliver. I still feel nothing beyond tingling in my left leg."

He interrupted, "You don't know that for sure. It has been less than 3 months…"

Shane took a deep breath. "I don't want to return to work again until I can do so walking. I know what you are all trying to do, and I truly appreciate it, but I've made up my mind."

Oliver's heart sank. "But, Shane...the DLO is completely wheelchair accessible. Not to mention we really need you there. No one can do what you can do. Just ask Norman and Rita…"

She was glad he didn't say it, though he must have been thinking it. What if she could never walk again? Would she never return?

"Well, I'd love to do some work from home, as long as it is approved by my section leader." she said as she nudged him playfully.

He stared at her steadily a moment, as if he were weighing his next words carefully. "That would most likely be acceptable."

Shane breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned in and Oliver wrapped his arms around her tightly. He sat there, completely content with her in his arms, but also troubled at what to do next. One day at a time, he would take it one day at a time.


	15. Chapter 15

"Rise and shine, it's morning! 7:00 AM, time to join the land of the living!" sung Heather as she threw open Shane's curtains to let the sunlight in.

Shane squinted as she propped herself up with her hands. "Mom, what on earth are you doing? I don't have a therapy appointment this morning. Wait, do I?" Shane reached for her phone to check her calendar.

"No, you don't. There has simply been another special delivery." Heather grinned as she held up an envelope identical to the other two already received. Except this time 'Heather' was written on the front instead of Shane.

"Oliver wrote you a letter?" asked Shane.

"Mmmhmm. Found it on the porch when I went to retrieve the paper this morning. She pulled it out of the envelope and cleared her throat.

_Dear the most wonderful future mother-in-law a man could ask for,_

She glanced at Shane, "I knew I liked him."

_Your presence here since the accident has been more of a blessing than can be expressed. Thank you for uprooting your entire life and creating a new home here with us. Please enjoy a mother daughter day with Shane._

_Sincerely,_

_Oliver_

Heather handed Shane a stack of papers from the envelope. "You've got to get dressed. We've got a full day ahead of us!"

Shane sifted through the items in her hand. There was a map of a flower garden she had casually mentioned to Oliver she would like to visit sometime, two tickets for a matinee showing of Little Women at a theater in the city, and a gift card for a fancy restaurant nearby for lunch.

Shane was grinning from ear to ear. "How does he do it, Mom?! This show was sold out months ago. This is perfect. I'm so excited!"

Heather practically squealed. "Me too! Let's get ready!"

* * *

Shane and Heather spent a leisurely morning looking at the most stunning collection of flowers they had ever seen. It was a beautiful sunny day. Heather pushed Shane's chair and they paused to take pictures and examine different flower types.

They then went to lunch at a fancy restaurant called the Palace Arms.

"This food is incredible." said Heather as she took another bite.

"I know. I can't believe I've never eaten here before." Shane said as she wiped her mouth. She sighed. "This has been such a lovely day so far."

"I agree. And we haven't even ordered dessert yet!" They both chuckled.

"Shane?" said Heather.

"Hmm?" Shane replied as she looked around the restaurant.

"Are you planning on returning to work soon?" Heather asked.

Shane quickly turned her head and looked right at her mom. "Are you in on it too?"

"In on what?" asked Heather surprised.

"This whole week. I can tell everyone wants me back at work even though no one has asked me directly about it." Shane sounded irritated.

Heather's voice became slightly stern. "I'm not "in on" anything. I am simply a mother who wants to see her daughter happy and embracing life again. It was a simple question, Shane."

Heather paused, but she wasn't finished, and Shane knew not to interrupt. "I'm pretty sure there is not some conspiracy going on to trick you into anything. And even if there were, you are very lucky to have people in your life that love you enough to want what is best for you. They are not lying when they say you are needed at work, ya know. You are a key player on a team that changes lives everyday."

"I know that." said Shane defensively. Her mom was not generally a confrontational person unless something was really important to her. Shane was slightly taken aback. "I told Oliver last night that I would return to work when I can walk into the DLO on my own."

Heather stared at her for a moment, taking in what she had just said. Her face softened and filled with love, "And what happens if you are never able to walk on your own? What then?"

Shane's eyes started to pool with tears and she shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Shane, when your dad suddenly up and left us, I was a wreck. I was talking with your grandma one day about things I was going to do if he came back and things I was waiting to make decisions on until I was sure he was gone for good, etc." Heather paused to steady her voice. This was not something they often talked about. "Do you know what she said to me? She looked at me sternly and said, "Heather, baby, don't you dare limit your life like that. Don't you wait for things to change, to be a certain way, before you take the next step. Otherwise you will spend your whole life standing still."

Heather paused for a moment, as if remembering. "She was right. I guess I'm saying the same thing to you, baby girl. Don't put your life on hold by placing boundaries on circumstances that are out of your control. Do what you know you need to do whether on wheels, or on your feet. You cannot force fate's hand by holding hostage the elements of your life you _do_ have control over." Heather paused and waited.

Shane wiped her eyes and quietly said, "I know, Mom. I guess I'm just afraid that if I accept it, I'll never get better."

Heather actually chuckled, "I don't think you are that powerful, honey." Shane laughed a bit too. "You have already healed so much. I know you are still waiting on that darn left leg, but you have made amazing progress already."

Heather moved to Shane's side and put her arm around her in a hug. "Do it afraid, like you always do."

Shane gave her a hug in return. "Thanks, Mom."

Heather sniffed, "Now, enough on that subject. Let's dry our eyes. We've got a play to get to and I'm sure we'll need to save some tissues for that too."

* * *

Oliver pulled up in front of Shane's house and loosened his tie before he stepped out of the car. It had been a long day at work and he just wanted to be with Shane.

As he walked up the front ramp, he saw her on the swing. She was smiling at him, her hair curled and blowing slightly in the breeze, wearing a light blue dress that made her eyes pop, as the sun lit up her face.

Shane batted her eyelashes and spoke in a proper voice, "Welcome home, dear. I have your dinner warm and waiting. I labored over it for half the day, so I hope it pleases you. Your slippers and paper are by your chair." She held up a plate of food. "Okay, it's really lunch leftovers, but they are very, very good."

Oliver chuckled as he unbuttoned his suit jacket to sit down and took the plate from Shane. "Why thank you, darling. You do look quite fetching this evening." said Oliver, copying Shane's proper tone.

She laughed and grabbing his free arm leaned in for a kiss. "You look quite dashing yourself. How was your day?"

Oliver paused cutting his food. "Well, it was certainly...interesting."

"How so?" asked Shane.

"Do you remember the supervisor that was there when you were hired? Andrea?" asked Oliver.

Shane's eyes got wide. "The scary one? Yes."

Oliver finished swallowing, "Well, she's back."

"What?!" asked a very surprised Shane.

"Mmmhmm. Supposedly it's only temporary, only for a month or so until the new supervisor arrives. She already threatened to remove my coffee maker, however. Today was a little tense. She made Rita cry, twice. And Norman was so upset he kept spilling his solutions all over every surface."

"Wow. What are you going to do?" asked Shane.

"Andrea isn't the worst storm the DLO has weathered. We'll be fine. How was your day, sweetheart?" asked Oliver, changing the subject.

Shane grinned. He loved that grin, the one that made it all the way up to her eyes.

"Amazing, of course! I can't believe you arranged all of that. The play was so well done and the flower gardens...well, we could have spent all day there! My mom loved it too." said Shane as she used her good leg to set the swing in motion once again.

Oliver noticed she had been using her right leg more often. "I'm so glad. I was hoping it would be a special day. Where is Mom?" asked Oliver as he set his plate down and took Shane's hand.

Shane loved how he was comfortable calling her mom 'mom.' "She's inside working to meet a client deadline."

"I was thinking about the wedding today. Do you think she will want to buy her own place soon?" asked Oliver.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? She's planning on buying my place after I move in with you. She loves the location and the garden space out back." Shane shrugged, "It just makes sense."

Oliver grinned.

"What is that face for?" asked Shane.

"We had not yet discussed where we would live after the wedding. I was hoping you'd pick the O'toole house, but I thought maybe you'd like to stay here for a while where you have modifications in place to make life doable, such as the ramp."

"Oh," said Shane, "I hadn't thought of that. Hmm. Well, I'm getting stronger everyday. I've always pictured us married and living in your historical home."

"That's what I imagined too." said Oliver with a smile.

Shane sighed.

"What is it?" asked Oliver.

"I was just wishing once again that were already married and that you wouldn't have to go home tonight." Shane blushed slightly as she broke eye contact and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Home is where you are, Oliver."

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Silently, because Shane had once again said something that made him have to blink rapidly and swallow hard to maintain composure.

They sat that way for several minutes, swing rocking slightly.

Shane sighed again, "Too bad it is only April and not May. Did you know all of the wedding preparations are done? With me, Rita, and my Mom all working on things, we've completed everything that can be done in advance. We even finished tying ribbons around the bubble containers and stamping the return address on thank you note envelopes. Shane looked up at him, "Waiting is hard."

As Shane spoke, Oliver's mind was spinning. Could he pull that off? Was it possible? Maybe. He would of course have to involve Norman and Rita. And definitely Heather. Possibly his Dad. Shane noticed everything, so they'd have to work hard to...He suddenly brought his mind back to the present, realizing Shane was waiting for a response. "June 1st will be here before you know it." he said as he squeezed her hand.

"I know it's not terribly far away. 7 ½ weeks is nothing compared to a lifetime, but ever since the accident, I have felt this urgency take hold of me. Life is short, Oliver, and…" she bit her lip to gain composure. Whenever she thought about what could have happened, she felt a moment of utter despair. "...and fragile. I'd elope with you right now if we didn't have so many people that need to be there to celebrate with us!"

Oliver searched her face. "I'd elope with you this minute if it felt like the right thing to do, but…"

"But it's not." said Shane in resignation.

Oliver absentmindedly started playing with Shane's engagement ring. He was deep in thought once again.

Just then, Heather popped her head out the front door. "Hello, Oliver! I've got fresh apple pie cooled and ready to eat if you two would like a slice!"

"That sounds great!" said Oliver.

"Thanks, Mom." said Shane. "It's getting chilly, let's eat inside. Oliver, my chair is…"

Shane gasped as Oliver quickly stood and scooped her up in his arms. "Oliver! What on earth are you doing?!"

Oliver smirked. "You said you wanted to go inside, my darling."

Heather was laughing so hard she snorted. She held the door open as Oliver carried Shane inside.

Oliver glanced down at Shane to see her smiling with and amused expression. "What are you contemplating?" he asked.

"For someone that's always been very predictable, you certainly have been surprising me a lot lately."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Oliver with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, yes it is." she laughed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sir, please take me to my pie!"


	16. Chapter 16

Shane got herself out of bed and into the bathroom. It was time to shower and get ready for the day. It would take her just over an hour to do it herself. She was lost in thought and she began adjusting the bath chair to transfer easily.

Should I today? Maybe I'll go back on Monday. I'll have Oliver pick me up and walk in with me and…

No, that didn't feel right. I need to do this alone. She sighed. As the water hit her left leg she gasped slightly. Too cold. Wait...she had felt the temperature! She turned it to warm and then back to cold, paying close attention. The water hitting her skin also felt slightly different, almost painful. She reached to rub her leg. This was progress!

Maybe I will wait until I can walk in myself, thought Shane. Her mother's words from the day before played through her mind. "Don't hold the parts of your life hostage that you do have control over…." Shane sighed again.

As she got dressed she purposely put on sweats and a hoodie. She wasn't going anywhere. Not today. How much could she actually contribute in her condition anyway? Not very much, probably. Yes, it was better to wait.

She wheeled herself out to the breakfast table, expecting to see her mother, but she wasn't there. Confused, she looked at the clock. Only 6AM! She thought about going back to bed, but she heard the shower turn on in the guest bathroom. Her mom had done so much for her, perhaps it was time she made breakfast for a change.

But how would she stand at the stove? She spotted her unused walker sitting in the corner. The nurse had left it there for her last week, for use when Shane was "ready." She flexed her right leg and with a determined look on her face, got to work.

* * *

Heather walked into the kitchen an hour later, completely surprised. There on the table sat two plates with eggs, toast, and sliced fruit. There was even hot coffee brewing. She stared at Shane who was at the table, in her chair, breathing hard.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Heather.

Shane nodded. "It was just a...a little harder to use that than I thought." Shane said as she gestured toward the walker in the corner.

Heather raised her eyebrows and with big eyes looked at Shane. "You stood up? And made breakfast? I didn't know you could do that yet."

Shane chuckled. "Neither did I. But I did it! Please don't tell Oliver though. I nearly fell once and he specifically asked me to only attempt using it with supervision." She smiled again, "But mom, I did it."

Heather smiled at her daughter while shaking her head. "Yes, you did. I've always admired your tenacity." Heather paused and put on what Shane called the 'mom face.' "Now, you must promise to never, ever do something like that again! What if I had walked in and found you hurt on the floor?!"

"I know," said Shane sincerely. "I'm sorry."

"Well, thank you for breakfast. It looks lovely. How did you support yourself to stand and manage eggs at the same time?"

"Well," said Shane, "you haven't seen the mess I made on the stove yet. I may need some assistance with the clean-up."

They both laughed as they began eating together.

They were almost finished when Heather asked, "So, what's the plan for today?"

Shane sat there a moment, thinking and with a determined look on her face asked, "Would you be willing to drive me to work today? I can handle the rest of it, but I am not allowed to get behind the wheel just yet."

Heather grinned. This was good news! "Of course! Thank you for not trying to drive on your own too. My heart can only handle so much in one day."

Heather stood and began clearing the table. She paused and looked at Shane. "Does Oliver know you're coming back today?"

Shane smiled and shook her head. "I guess I will be the one to surprise him this time!"

* * *

Heather pulled into the parking lot of the Denver branch of the Post Office. Shane's handicap parking sticker came in handy as they were once again re-striping the parking lot, not leaving many available spaces.

"Oh, diagonal!" exclaimed Shane. "I knew Oliver would win them over."

"Should I even ask?" chuckled Heather as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Post office problems." said Shane with a wink. "Things can get pretty intense around here."

"Are you ready?" asked Heather.

Shane checked her hair and makeup in the mirror. "As ready as I'm going to be."

Heather brought Shane's chair around and helped her into it. She handed Shane her purse and placed the tray with 4 cups of coffee on her lap. She saw the look on Shane's face and suddenly had a flashback to dropping her off on her first day of kindergarten.

"Do you want me to walk in with you?" asked Heather. "I do want to see the famous DLO."

Shane shook her head. "Not this time. I need to do this alone."

"Okay," smiled Heather, understanding. "I'll have to drop by sometime next week. Have a great day, honey."

"Thanks, Mom." said Shane with an unsure smile. She began to wheel herself toward the entrance.

She reached the first set of doors and looked for the handicap button. It was right within reach. How had she never noticed it before?

She could feel her heart beating as she entered. She was about half an hour late, so maybe Oliver would be out on the floor for some reason and would come to her rescue.

A few people yelled out a "Hi, Shane!" and waved, continuing their work. She could see the last corner before the DLO doors up ahead and decided to get there as fast as possible.

Just then, Hazel spotted her, gasped, and dropped the mail she was sorting. Before she could say anything, however, Andrea came around the corner. Shane nearly plowed right into her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Andrea exclaimed, her face registering who Shane was. She folded her arms in front of her chest and said, "Well, well, well...fancy pants! You really do still work here, eh? I thought by now you'd be on to bigger and better things."

Every shred of embarrassment and hesitation left Shane as she was filled with pride for her work in the DLO. She sat up as tall as she could.

Her voice took on a sweet sincere tone, "The Denver DLO happens to be the best place I have ever had the privilege of maintaining employment."

Andrea scoffed slightly as Hazel walked up. "And she and Oliver are engaged!" squealed Hazel.

Shane grimaced. Hazel was always so...helpful. Her work at the DLO was fulfilling, regardless of her relationship status, but there was no way Andrea was going to believe that now.

"Do you work at all or is the DLO a matchmaking service?!" Andrea asked with an exasperated tone.

"You'll have to telephone Washington to get a thorough answer to that question." Shane answered sweetly.

"Oh yes!" said Hazel, "You should see the results from our last evaluation! The DLO…"

"I have already read it, thank you." said Andrea tersely. "I think it is time for both of you to get to work. Especially since you are late, Ms. McInerney." she glanced at Shane's chair, "Absolutely NO excuses for tardiness. I am glad you are back, though…"

Shane raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Perhaps you can help your coworkers catch up on their workload. They have been consistently behind." With that she walked toward the sorting floor.

Hazel leaned in towards Shane and in a whisper said, "Do you think she's going to fire me?"

"No." said Shane. "Being temporary, I doubt she has the authority to make those kind of changes, except under extreme circumstances."

Hazel sighed. "She still scares me."

Shane patted Hazel's arm. "It will be okay. I think she has a soft spot in there somewhere." Hazel looked doubtful. Shane remembered Oliver's words and said, "We've survived much worse."

Hazel bent over and gave Shane a huge hug, nearly crushing the coffee in her lap. "I'm so glad you are back, Shane!"

"Me too." said Shane, sincerely, as she struggled to keep the cups upright.

Hazel leaned in close and whispered with a giggle. "I'll have to update you on Lester and I later! We're not speaking right now, but he bought me flowers, so I'll probably forgive him and…"

Andrea looked over just then and Hazel, giving Shane a wave and a wink, quickly returned to her station.

Shane finally arrived at the DLO doors, only to realize she had no way to open them. She sighed. So much for a grand entrance, she was going to have to knock.

* * *

Oliver, Norman, and Rita all let out a sigh of relief as the DLO door stopped swinging after Andrea's departure.

"Well, she was in a good mood this morning." observed Norman. "She didn't yell at anyone."

Rita looked thoughtful. "I wonder what makes her so...so... unhappy with life?"

"I don't know," said Oliver, "but I'm glad she didn't see this."

He pulled out a large piece of paper with several columns of writing. "Now, we only have 5 minutes before we must return to our duties. Where are we on flowers?"

"Flowers are a go!" exclaimed Rita, as she sat down with a hand subconsciously resting on her belly. "They said it was no big deal making the switch."

Oliver looked pleased. "The reception location literally had a cancellation yesterday and was able to move our reservation as well. I can't believe this is all falling into place!"

"When things are meant to be, everything falls into place." said Norman, crossing off another item on the list and throwing a quick smile Rita's direction.

"Very true, my friend. " said Oliver as he gave Norman a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you for your help. The hardest part is going to be keeping this from Sh…"

Just then there was a knock at the DLO door. Oliver looked at Norman and Rita, who had begun frantically placing papers into an obscure drawer. Who in the world would be knocking?

Oliver straightened his vest and tie and calmly made his way to the door. He cracked it open to see Shane sitting there, dressed for work, coffees to share, and a huge smile on her face. He couldn't have been more surprised.

"It's you." he said.

Shane's eyes danced with humor, remembering their first meeting like it was yesterday. "Mr. Steamboat. Incredible." Oliver stood there for a moment grinning, remembering as well.

"May I come in?" Shane asked politely.

Oliver quickly realized why she had knocked. He moved to hold the door open. At the last second he paused and awkwardly called over his shoulder, "Norman, Rita, it's Shane!"

Shane heard some commotion and then Rita walked towards her as she entered.

"Shane!" Rita exclaimed. "You're in work attire! Does this mean…?" Shane nodded with a grin as Rita practically squealed and rushed in for a hug.

Oliver quickly glanced at Norman while Shane was occupied. Was any evidence out of sight? Norman gave him a quick nod and Oliver felt himself relax.

"It's good to have you back, Shane," said Norman. "We were like a three legged chair without you here."

"Thank you, Norman. It feels good to be back." said Shane. "So, I have 3 skinny vanilla lattes and 1 steamboat Americano." Shane glanced around. "Looks like we have a lot of mail to sort today people."

They all chuckled, remembering Shane's first week of work. It felt right when she chose to stay instead of transfer. Their team was complete. It felt similar today.

Oliver hadn't said much since he opened the door and saw Shane sitting there. He found himself watching her quietly as he sipped his coffee. Norman was showing Shane the modifications he made to her desk. She was smiling and asking questions. It all felt so...normal.

He knew he would be absolutely thrilled when she returned to work. He did not expect to feel so emotional about it though. He had stood in the same spot waiting for Shane to call or walk through the door on the night of her accident. The phone call he had received filled him with a feeling of dread he had never experienced before. It had been a grueling few months.

Her being here now felt like some kind of milestone. He felt as if he had been, metaphorically, holding his breath and now it was okay to breathe again. Ironically, as much as things felt the same, something was profoundly different. Better, somehow. As he struggled to make sense of his feelings, he vaguely registered that Shane was addressing him.

"Oliver?" said Shane for the second time.

Shane, Norman, and Rita were all looking at him, as if waiting for a response. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I'm all set here." she said as she gestured to her desk. "Where would you like us to start?"

"Oh, of course, um…" Oliver set his coffee down and scanned the piles on his desk. He picked up a folder with a dozen letters inside that was labeled with Shane's name. "Let's begin with these." He walked over and placed the folder on her desk.

"Oh yes," said Rita, "Start with the yellow envelope. Can't wait to see how that one turns out! We need you to search residential records for an apartment complex in Tulsa."

"That should be an easy find!" exclaimed Shane, clearly back in her element.

"Oooh, and after that, let's solve the one about the store clerk and the boy with the wagon!" said Norman as he glanced at Oliver, "I mean, if that's alright?"

They all looked to him, as they always did. Oliver nodded and took a sip of coffee. "I've been curious about that one as well."

They all smiled at him for a moment and then returned their gaze to Rita as she removed the letter from the envelope. Shane glanced up at him one more time, giving a smile that meant far more than approval of his letter choice.

He smiled back. All was right with the world once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver twisted the pen in his hand as he stared at the small calendar on his desk. Friday, April 11th. 19 days left. He took a deep breath, trying to shove the panicked, but also excited feeling from his mind before the others arrived for the day.

Shane had been back at work for an entire week. She had transitioned back wonderfully. The wedding plans were also coming together nicely. Heather, Joe, Norman, and Rita had all helped. They had rescheduled, rearranged, and confirmed everything twice. The updated wedding invites had been mailed, leaving Oliver worried that someone would slip and tell Shane. Those she spoke to regularly had been sworn to secrecy and Heather was keeping a strict eye on Shane's phone.

From what Oliver could tell, Shane had no idea they had changed the wedding date. There had been a few close calls, but she still seemed oblivious. The question was, how long could he keep it that way? And more importantly, when should he tell her?

Oliver stood up and began to pace. He felt almost as nervous as just before he'd proposed. Well, that was until he'd seen Shane's smile as she walked down the aisle towards him, as Rita's maid of honor. In that moment he was calm, the path ahead clear and certain. He had felt certain about this change, this surprise, but what if…

Norman and Rita walked through the DLO doors, holding hands and smiling.

"Morning, Oliver," said Norman.

Rita quickly followed with a cheerful "Good morning!" and a glance around the room. "Oh, where is Shane? Is she feeling alright?"

"Yes, she had an appointment this morning. Heather took her and wanted to drop by afterwards for a tour of the DLO. They should be here by eleven o'clock." Oliver said as he glanced at his watch. "So, how did the check up go yesterday? Everything going well?"

Norman nodded, "Officially 24 weeks. Only 4 months to go! "

Rita placed her hand on her growing belly. "She's growing perfectly on schedule."

"Wonderful!" responded Oliver. "Are you feeling alright, Rita?"

Rita seemed surprised. "Oh, yes! I'm doing great! Just getting bigger each day!"

"You promise to let me know if we need to temporarily lighten your workload as your due date gets closer?" Oliver asked sincerely.

Norman nodded glancing at Rita, "We definitely will."

Rita smiled to herself. They were both so concerned about her well-being.

"Oliver, before Shane gets in, have you decided when you are going to tell her about the wedding?" Rita asked, looking a little nervous.

"I've been trying to decide, do either of you have an opinion on the matter?" Oliver asked, hoping they could shed some light on his course of action.

Norman glanced at Rita, surprised Oliver wanted their opinion. "Well, it should probably be at least a few days before."

"Yes," jumped in Rita, "you'll need to give her time for the surprise to wear off so she can really enjoy the moment, but not too much time." Rita looked thoughtful and scrunched her nose. "I'm sorry, that probably wasn't very helpful. I'm sure whatever day you choose will be wonderful!"

Oliver sighed. "I hope so."

Rita gasped and grabbed Norman's hand, placing it on her belly. "Right here, Norman! Maybe she'll kick again!"

Norman awkwardly looked at Oliver with his hand on Rita's belly. "I haven't felt her kick yet." he explained.

They stood there, silently, all staring at Rita's stomach.

"I felt something!" announced Norman with a boyish grin on his face, "Was that her?" Rita nodded, looking happy and slightly emotional.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and leaned toward her belly speaking softly, "Hello little one, it's your daddy here."

Oliver smiled too, but then his brow furrowed ever so slightly. He wondered, for a brief moment, if such a moment would be a part of his future with Shane. He tried not to dwell on such thoughts. Life with Shane would be happy regardless. But the desire was still there, and he still hoped.

They were interrupted as incoming wheeled in a large bin of mail to sort. Norman picked up a package on top of the pile. After feeling it for a moment, he said, "I think this package contains a sock, but only one."

"Well, I'm sure that's an interesting story!" exclaimed Rita.

Oliver chuckled. "Maybe a mystery? A missing sock searching for it's match, perhaps?"

Norman and Rita were still surprised at times when Oliver made jokes at work. He was much more relaxed than he used to be. They all chuckled as Oliver began to examine the outside of the package.

* * *

Heather pulled into the only available handicap parking spot at the Denver Post Office.

"Why don't you want to tell Oliver? It's wonderful news!" exclaimed Heather as she gave Shane a surprised look. "You moved your left leg! Twice!"

Shane spoke earnestly, "It was such a small movement, Mom. And what if it was a fluke? I don't know if I'll make any more progress and I don't want to give him false hope. On the other hand, if I am going to make a full recovery, I'd love to surprise him someday!"

Shane subconsciously rubbed her left leg that was still tingling. She could feel more sensations each day, but she felt if she told anyone she would somehow jinx her progress.

"If you have somehow forgotten, your right leg recovery started with a similar small movement. Have you even told him the progress you've been making with the walker?" asked Heather with raised eyebrows.

Shane shook her head. "Nope."

Heather sighed, "You two and surprising each other…"

"Oliver has a surprise for me too?" asked Shane half jokingly, but then noticed her mom slightly hesitate to reply.

Heather recovered quickly. "He had a whole week of surprises before you came back to work. And then you surprised him with your return!"

Shane laughed. "True. But Mom, he gets this smile, this look on his face when he is pleasantly surprised and I love it so much that…"

Heather sighed, but also smiled, "Okay okay, I will try not to say anything. But if I accidentally slip you will have to forgive me. I'm old, you know. These things start to happen."

Shane chuckled, "Deal!"

"Now, let's get inside so I can finally get my long promised tour of the famous DLO."

* * *

Shane wheeled herself through the door of the DLO as her mother held it open. Heather called out, "Shane and I are here!"

Why was everyone always announcing her presence lately? Was it something about the wheelchair? It was odd...

She looked up to see Oliver walking towards her from behind his desk, a certain smile on his face that seemed to be reserved for when he saw her. He was wearing one of her favorite ties that matched his eyes perfectly. He walked right up to her, bent down, and planted a kiss on her cheek, followed by a "Good morning, sweetheart." that made Shane smile all the way up to her eyes.

"Good morning, Oliver." replied Shane, glancing around the room. "Where are Norman and Rita? They promised to take Mom on a detailed tour of the DLO."

Heather was already looking around. "This place is amazing. It's like stepping into another time!"

Oliver smiled with satisfaction at her assessment. "I have a firm belief that staying connected to the past helps us live better in the present. So we have a little of the old…"

"And a little of the new." Shane winked at him as she turned on her computer.

"A perfect combination." said Oliver as he stared at Shane.

She met his gaze. They all knew he wasn't talking about the DLO.

"Well," said Heather, trying to subtly let them know she was still standing there "I wonder if…"

The Dormans entered at that moment. Norman was carrying a box of letters and Rita looked like she was going to burst with news, but then she saw Shane and Heather.

"Oh, hello! So glad you are both here!" She hugged them both and then turned to Oliver. "You were right, Oliver! It was Lester's sock! Such a strange coincidence!"

Shane and Heather wore matching expressions, eyebrows raised, wondering if they should even ask. "Do I want to know?" asked Shane, glancing at Oliver.

He shook his head. "Probably not. A tale of missing footwear."

"Hazel sent us back with these," said Norman, holding up the box. "Shane there is actually a letter addressed to you here, care of the DLO."

"For me?" Shane took the envelope and examined the outside. She didn't recognize the return address. "Maybe it's a wedding card…" she said as she tore open the envelope.

"Heather, may Norman and I please give you the official DLO tour?" asked Rita excitedly.

Heather grinned, "I would love that!" They all walked away as Norman began explaining the history of the dead letter office.

Oliver smiled at how proud they were of the DLO.

"Oh my goodness, Oliver!" exclaimed Shane as she read the card in her hand.

"What is it?" asked Oliver, as he walked over to her side.

Shane held up the card and Oliver read it aloud.

_"Ms. Shane McInerney,_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate a renewal of wedding vows for Todd and Celeste Williams, April 26th at 4:00PM._"

There was a picture of a smiling couple and a handwritten note.

"_Please come, Shane! You're the reason this is finally happening! Feel free to bring a plus one. With much love, Annie_."

"Wow." said Oliver, "That is something!"

Shane was practically squealing and looked as if she would jump right out of her chair, if her body would allow it. She grabbed Oliver's hand and squeezed it several times. "It's so wonderful, Oliver! Such a happy ending after so much heartache! They are an amazing family. Oh, and look, it's at the same flower gardens mom and I visited last week." She glanced up at him with a small smile, "Will you be my plus one?"

He grinned, cupping her hand in both of his. "Always."

Shane sighed happily, "It should be a lovely evening."

"Yes, it will be." said Oliver, his mind spinning with an idea that must be brought to fruition.

"Shane, hi!" said Hazel as she entered the DLO. "I must have dropped this letter," she said as she placed the envelope in the box on Shane's desk.

"Oh, thank you Hazel," said Shane.

"You must be getting excited for your wedding!" Hazel said with exuberance. "Right around the corner!"

Oliver could feel himself starting to sweat. He didn't know how to stop this conversation in a natural way.

"Yes," said Shane, "only 50 days to go!"

Hazel's face shifted to confused and then recognition of what she had forgotten. Oliver was internally in panic mode, he looked at Hazel intently, willing her to end the conversation before she ruined everything.

Joe walked right through the DLO doors at that moment. "I have lunch for everyone! Oh, sorry Hazel, I didn't know you'd be here too or I would have brought more food."

Hazel glanced at Oliver and with a wink that was much too obvious said, "Uh, that's okay. I'm having lunch with Lester today! Bye!" With that, she ran from the room.

Shane looked baffled. "Why did she wink at you like that?"

Oliver did his best to look very perplexed, "I, uh, I don't…"

Joe wasn't sure what was wrong, but he could tell Oliver needed a change of subject. "Maybe it had something to do with Lester." Joe leaned in slightly and half whispered, "Word on the sorting floor is, he might pop the question soon."

"Really?" said Shane, completely distracted. "How do you know the talk on the sorting floor?"

Joe chuckled, "I've got friends on the inside circle." Shane laughed. Oliver tried, but he was still recovering from the near catastrophe. He gave his father a very quick nod of thanks when Shane wasn't looking.

"Well, I've got sandwiches and chips for everyone. Where is everyone else?" asked Joe.

"Norman and Rita are giving my mom an official DLO tour." Shane added quickly, "She can have my sandwich if there are not enough."

"Oh, I have one for her too. Oliver told me she would be here when I called about what kind of sandwiches to get." explained Joe.

"Great!" said Shane.

Oliver walked over and pushed the button on the wall speaker. "Mom, Norman, Rita...lunch is here."

Shane looked amused, "Look at you using technology!"

Oliver simply shook his head, grinning.


	18. Chapter 18

"Let me see! Oh, Hazel, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Rita.

"Thanks! I can't believe this is actually happening!" squealed Hazel as she thrust her hand in front of Shane's face.

Shane smiled, "It is gorgeous. I'm so happy for you!" It looked like a ring Shane would have chosen for herself, but she loved the ring Oliver had given her, and what it represented, even more.

Shane and Rita had taken Hazel for a celebratory meal at the Mailbox Grille. It was April 21st, her birthday, and Lester had proposed to her on the sorting floor that morning. He called an 'emergency safety meeting' so everyone would be there. It was a perfect proposal for Hazel. Oliver only rolled his eyes once when Lester said that 'if you love someone, you should let everyone know and not get all engaged in secret' with a glance in Oliver's direction. Everyone cheered, even Andrea. It was the perfect way to start a Monday.

"I was just so surprised! Well, not completely because Lester is terrible at keeping secrets, but wasn't it just perfect?!" Hazel paused to take a bite of food. She giggled, "I guess I don't have to explain that to you two. You've both already had your perfect proposal moment."

Shane and Rita both smiled, each thinking of when they got engaged.

Hazel kept talking. "We're thinking July 8th because Lester's mom will be back from…"

"That soon?!" interrupted Shane. Her tone had been sharper than intended and Rita glanced at her with raised eyebrows. She quickly softened her voice, "I mean, do you think you'll have enough time to plan everything?"

Hazel nodded, "Oh yes! I started planning when we started dating. Lester said he couldn't think of a reason to wait. And I couldn't really think of one either." Hazel shrugged and then stood abruptly. "Oh, there's Lester! I gotta go. We're spending the rest of the day together for my birthday. Thank you for lunch! I'll see you tomorrow."

Shane and Rita said goodbye and watched Hazel leave with Lester.

"They go really well together, don't they?" said Rita.

"Mmmhmm." said Shane, as she pretended to be really interested in her salad.

"Shane," said Rita, "what's wrong? It sort of seems like…"

"It's the timeline." blurted Shane. "I want to be married. And time seems to be standing still. Hazel is planning such a short engagement and I feel slightly...jealous." It stung a bit to admit that out loud.

Shane could've said more, but Rita gave an understanding nod. Shane had been spending so much time with Oliver, but no matter how good their days were, every night meant he went to his house and she to hers. It seemed harder and harder each time. It was time to really be married, and the thought of waiting another month seemed unbearable.

"I felt the same way about Norman and I." Rita smiled to herself. "But all the waiting was worth it. And you know what Oliver always says…"

"Trust the timing." said Shane with a grin.

Rita hugged her best friend, thinking of a surprise that was merely days away. "It will seem like nothing when you look back later on. It'll be great, you'll see!"

Shane sighed, Rita's optimism rubbing off on her like it always did. "I know. Only 40 days to go!"

Rita clapped her hands together, "Oh! I can help you make a paper chain countdown if you want! I had one before Norman and I got married."

Shane chuckled, "I really love you, Rita!"

"Aw! I love you too! Oh, look at the time! We better get back to the DLO. Looked like it was going to be a busy day."

* * *

Oliver pushed Shane's chair out of the bowling alley doors. Monday night had officially become family bowling night. The ladies had won, again. They were at four in a row.

"You know, this ensemble is starting to grow on me." said Oliver as he glanced down at his tie-dye bowling shirt.

"Really?" smirked Shane. "Perhaps they sell tie-dye suits?"

"Well, let's not get carried away." mumbled Oliver, causing Shane to laugh out loud. "I love your laugh." he added, sincerely.

Shane smiled as he carefully helped her into the car and stored her wheelchair in the trunk. It had become so automatic, his thoughts wandered once again to the surprise that was only 5 days away. He was lost in thought as he climbed in next to Shane.

Shane sighed, "I really hope Alex can come for the wedding."

"Why wouldn't she be able to make it?" asked Oliver. Alex had already arranged to fly in on the 27th to have extra time with Shane and be there for the rehearsal dinner.

Shane stared at him for a moment, not saying anything.

"What is it?" asked Oliver innocently.

"Alex is in rehab. Mom still hasn't heard if she will be able to make it with how strict the program is. Any of this ring a bell?" Shane asked in a concerned tone.

Not again. Oliver mentally chastised himself. He was so consumed with the new plans for the wedding, he kept saying the wrong thing in response to Shane about the old wedding plans.

"Oh yes, of course. I meant, I hope she will be able to come too." Oliver could feel Shane analyzing him as he drove and was bracing himself for her response.

Shane grabbed his free hand. "Are you okay? You've been forgetting a lot of wedding details lately. I know the last few months have been stressful, but…"

He squeezed her hand back, "Shane, everything is fine. I promise."

"Are you sure? Because you just missed the turn to take me home." Shane inquired, with a steady gaze at Oliver.

Oliver felt his face grow hot. He swallowed and tried to act normal. In keeping this surprise a surprise, he had done his best not to directly lie, but tell as much of the truth as he could. "I've just been thinking about the wedding a lot. I'm excited." he said, flashing her a smile.

Shane sighed,"Me too."

Oliver stopped the car in front of Shane's house. He glanced at his watch. "It's 9:15. Would you like to swing for a bit?"

Shane nodded, a little tired. "I would."

Oliver pulled her chair out first, but instead of placing her in it he scooped her up and took her directly to the porch swing. She loved when he did that. Her body had felt so restricted since the accident, but in Oliver's arms she felt light and free. She watched him as he locked up the car and brought her chair over, not acting inconvenienced in the least.

"Thank you." she said as he sat down and put his arm around her. This was her favorite place to be. Shane remembered hearing an older couple talk about how they knew they were in love when it didn't really matter where they lived or what they did professionally, they just wanted to walk the road together. That's how she felt about Oliver. She just wanted to be on this swing next to him at the end of each day.

"When I was assembling this porch swing, I envisioned us sitting here together, but never in tie-dye bowling shirts." said Oliver, lightheartedly.

"Me either," said Shane with a small smile, "but then again, there are a lot of things that I never imagined would happen, happening now." She glanced up at him with a look that he understood. He put his arms around her and leaned down for a kiss.

Shane then relaxed in his arms and they began swinging slowly, staring at the stars.

"I'm glad we're happening." Shane mumbled sleepily.

Oliver once again swallowed hard to steady his voice. "I am too."

* * *

"Norman, did you say they are talking about changing the stamp price again?" asked Shane.

Norman nodded affirmatively, "Mmmhmm. A two cent increase!"

"Last time they opted not to," contributed Rita, "so we'll have to wait and see what happens."

Shane sorted the last few letters she was holding and wheeled herself near where Norman and Rita were still sorting mail. Rita was munching on what Norman called 'second breakfast.' Her belly was growing bigger everyday.

"Rita, that flower dress is so pretty on you. Is it new?" asked Shane.

"Oh, thank you! Yes, I've had to start wearing maternity clothes. Much more comfortable!" replied Rita.

"Rita, I was thinking we should have your baby shower at the beginning of July. Not too close to your due date, but that would give me plenty of time to prepare after our honeymoon. I feel like June would have been better timing, but you know there is this wedding happening that I probably shouldn't miss." Shane winked and smiled.

Norman started coughing awkwardly. He was horrible at keeping secrets and so whenever Shane brought up the wedding he started acting strange.

Rita began patting him on the back as if he were choking and hurriedly said, "That's okay! July works for me!"

Shane looked confused, "Norman, are you okay? Is there something you'd like to talk about?" He had been acting so strangely lately.

He spoke quickly, "Nope. Everything's fine."

Shane glanced at him and then at Rita. Both were back to sorting mail and were suddenly very attentive to their work. She was about to say something about their odd behavior when Oliver walked in.

"Good morning, everyone. It's a fine day to be a part of the US postal service. One of our carriers was recognized in the news for helping a child retrieve their new kitten from a tree." Oliver set the article down on the table.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" exclaimed Rita, picking up the article to read, relieved to have something else to focus on.

"Any other news from the meeting?" asked Shane.

"Yes, actually. Andrea will be staying with us for the next 6 months."

Silence followed this announcement. Along with surprised glances all around.

"Oh. Really?" said Shane. "Well, that's...uh…"

"Shocking?" said Norman.

Oliver nodded. "The new supervisor that they have chosen for the Denver branch will not be available until then."

"Ya know," chimed in Rita, "I was thinking about Andrea the other day. Maybe she needs some extra kindness. Maybe we could get donuts or something as a thank you for filling in for us here."

They all smiled at Rita. She always found the good in situations and in people.

Oliver nodded, "I think that's a fine idea, Rita. We'll spread the word and plan on a mini celebration during our lunch hour. All in favor?"

All hands were raised. Oliver nodded again, pleased with his team.

Shane wheeled herself over to Oliver's desk. "Hi!" she said warmly. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Oliver had a moment of sheer panic. Did she know?! "Tomorrow?" he said uneasily.

Shane gave him a look that she had given him many times lately, "The William's vow renewal. 4:00 o'clock. You're my plus one. At least I hope so…"

"Oh, of course! Very excited." assured Oliver. "I'll pick you up at 3:30?"

Shane flashed him a smile, "It's a date!"

Shane looked perplexed as she wheeled herself back to her desk. She glanced over her computer at Oliver, Norman, and Rita. Something strange was going on. They all seemed to be hiding something, and she intended to figure out what it was.


	19. Chapter 19

"How ya doing, honey?" asked Heather as she sipped her morning coffee.

Shane maneuvered her walker around the kitchen easily. She had been working hard and it was paying off. Heather was impressed with how fast she was progressing. She sat down across from her Mom, placing her coffee on the table.

"I'm good." Shane replied simply.

Heather looked at her with an unconvinced expression, waiting for further elaboration.

Shane started talking quickly, "It's just...everyone is acting weird! Except for you, I mean. Norman and Rita are obviously being secretive and Oliver is, well, Oliver is forgetting important information, which means he is stressed about something. Do you think it's the wedding? He acts fine when we talk about it, but then what else could it be?"

Heather was laughing inwardly, knowing what the day would bring. She took a sip of coffee to collect herself. "Oh Shane, of course it isn't the wedding! Whenever he talks about it he can't stop grinning."

Heather took another sip of coffee. "Maybe Norman and Rita are planning a wedding surprise for you both or something and are trying really hard to keep it a secret? I don't know, but I do believe everything is just fine."

Shane sighed again. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I'll ask Oliver if everything is really alright this afternoon."

"Openness is always best." replied Heather. She was so excited for what was coming she couldn't help but smile. She abruptly stood to do the dishes, in order to hide her delight from Shane.

* * *

"Ready to lift? Okay, on the count of 3." said Joe. He and Oliver were helping Bill unload lumber at the farm.

They paused to get some water.

"Thanks for helping." said Bill to both of them, and then turning to Oliver, "Today's the day, huh?"

Oliver grinned nervously. "Yes, it is." If everything went well, he would be marrying Shane in 5 days.

"I'm not sure how you kept this a surprise, son, given Shane's attention to detail, but I know she is going to love it." said Joe encouragingly.

"Well," said Oliver, "she has definitely been suspicious the past few days, but Heather called me this morning to let me know she is still unaware of the real surprise. I think everyone is relieved it's today, including me."

Joe chuckled good-naturedly, "I'll say! Rita told me Norman gave himself a headache trying not to make eye contact with Shane at work!" They all chuckled.

"I'm grateful to everyone for making this possible." Oliver took off his gloves, "I better head home to get ready. I need to collect Shane at 3:30."

"How are you going to tell her?" questioned Bill.

"I still don't know, exactly. Planning on waiting for the right moment and then speaking from the heart." explained Oliver.

Joe looked surprised, "You don't have every word planned?"

Oliver chuckled, "Shane's helping me be a little more spontaneous these days."

"Well, I think that's great!" exclaimed Joe sincerely.

"I only hope she agrees with your assessment." Oliver added, with a hopeful look.

* * *

Shane examined herself in the mirror before sitting back down in her chair. She had considered taking her walker and surprising Oliver with how strong she had gotten, but it didn't feel like the right time. She had chosen a long, light blue dress with a spring floral print. Her hair was down and curled, necklace in its place.

She heard the front doorbell and then her mom yelled down the hall. "Shane, Oliver is here!" Her heart started to pound and she felt a nervous excitement wash over her, just as she had felt on their very first date. "I'll be right there!"

Shane quickly checked her makeup and then wheeled herself down the hallway. She caught sight of Oliver before he saw her. He was standing there, talking with Heather, and looking incredibly handsome. He laughed good-naturedly and held his hands behind his back as he often did when concentrating. She knew that he was wearing his best suit and she could slightly smell his cologne. She wished more than anything that she could run into his arms. She wheeled herself forward instead.

He glanced at her while talking and then did a double take, smiling up to his eyes. "You look beautiful, Shane."

"Thank you." Shane replied, somewhat shyly.

Heather laughed, "You'd think this was your first date with how smitten and shy you are both acting! I've got to get some work done. You two have a great afternoon!" When Heather was just behind Shane, she turned and winked at Oliver, giving him a thumbs up.

He smiled slightly and then quickly turned his attention to Shane. "May I help you to the car, Ms. McInerney?"

"That would be lovely, Mr. O'Toole." replied Shane.

Oliver grinned and opened the front door. He wheeled her out on the porch and then scooped her up in his arms. He was about to start down the steps when Shane placed her hand on his cheek. He turned to look at her.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hello." he responded and leaned in for a kiss.

Things would have continued in this way if not for a slight interruption. "Mommy, is she a princess?" a little girl's voice asked loudly.

Shane and Oliver turned to see a little girl, about 5 years old, walking by with her mother. Her mom chuckled awkwardly, "Well, um…"

"She looks like one! And he looks like a prince! Just like in my storybook!" she pronounced loudly.

Oliver carried Shane down the steps and paused at the gate, he leaned towards the girl as if sharing a secret, "She is definitely a real princess." Shane turned red and smiled at the little girl.

The girl shouted, "Really?! I knew it!" as her mother gave them an appreciative smile and hurried her away.

Both Shane and Oliver began laughing as he helped her into the car.

"Well, that's the first time I've been mistaken for a princess. But you should have told her the truth." said Shane, reproachfully.

"I did." Oliver replied.

Shane's cheeks pinked up again as she grinned at him.

They quickly arrived at the Rose Gardens and followed the signs to the vow renewal. There was a place reserved for Shane's chair near the front. They sat and observed the decorations and people gathering.

"What a perfect place and day for a second wedding! I'm so happy for them and for Annie! Oh look! There she is." Shane waved as Annie came over to say hello.

"Hi, Shane! So glad you could make it!" Annie exclaimed as she leaned down to give Shane a big hug. "And this must be your plus one?" she said looking at Oliver and reaching out to shake his hand.

Oliver shook it as Shane said, "Yes, this is Oliver O'Toole. He's actually the head of our dead letter team."

"And your soon to be husband." said Oliver, placing his hand on Shane's knee and smiling.

Shane's left leg swayed slightly under Oliver's hand and he noticed. She just moved her leg! Did she realize what just happened?! Oliver glanced down to double check it was indeed her left leg. In his distraction, he missed what Annie had said in response.

"...so wonderful! Congratulations to both of you! Mom and Dad are going to be so glad you're here. I better go sit down, it's about to start. Oh, but stick around afterwards, Shane! We've got some people we'd like you to meet." Annie spoke in a rush and quickly took her seat in the front row.

Oliver was about to say something about Shane's leg, but she spoke first. She leaned in and whispered, "Do you see that boy sitting next to Annie? That must be James! I meant to ask how he was doing, but the fact that he is here, sitting with the family, is a good sign!"

Shane grabbed his hand that was sitting on her knee. Her leg moved again! Was this not the first time and she hadn't told him yet? Or was she really not noticing?

Just then music started playing and Todd walked down the aisle towards the front where the preacher was waiting. He was smiling from ear to ear as Celeste appeared. Shane watched her closely, she looked beautiful, but the biggest change she noticed was how free she looked. A long carried burden had been lifted and love had found a way.

Shane found herself tearing up. It was a beautiful story. She squeezed Oliver's hand tighter. Love had found a way for them too.

The ceremony was beautiful. Shane laughed and cried. Oliver offered his handkerchief, twice. All he could think about the entire time was what it would be like to stand up there with Shane.

There was a reception directly following. Oliver was about to ask how long Shane wanted to stay, given he had extra plans for the afternoon, when Annie walked up with a couple that looked to be about the same age as her parents. They looked apprehensive, which seemed odd in such a setting.

"Shane! These are the friends I wanted you to meet...er, I mean they wanted to meet you…" Annie blurted out in a rush.

Oliver glanced at Shane. She looked slightly confused and kept shifting her gaze from Annie to the couple, wondering if she was supposed to know them already.

"This is Daryl and Sarah Lewis." Annie announced.

Shane began a smile and looked as if she were about to say something when her face suddenly went white and her eyes widened. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, grateful she was sitting down.

He didn't know what was wrong, but trying to help, he began to introduce himself to fill the silence. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Oliver O'Toole, and…"

Sarah gasped, "Do you have any connection to The O'Toole Foundation?"

"Um, yes, I happen to be…" and then it all hit him like a ton of bricks. This was the Lewis family. They had lost their daughter. The same daughter who made choices that led to Shane being in that chair. They had also discovered where the monetary donation had originated from. Oliver fell silent himself, unsure of what to say, and looked at Shane once again.

Shane had let the shock wash over her and then composed herself. She looked right into Sarah's eyes, "It is so nice to finally meet you. You've been on my mind a lot these past few months. But how do you know…?" Shane asked as she gestured towards Annie.

Annie's eyes were tearing up as she explained, "The Lewis family moved in across the street a month after my Dad left. Selena and I grew up together. They moved across town about a year ago . When I heard about your accident, I realized the connection." Annie sounded unsure for the first time. "I hope this is okay…" she said as she glanced over at Daryl and Sarah.

Shane reached up and held Oliver's hand as she responded quickly. "Of course it is!" She looked at Selena's parents and said what she'd rehearsed many times in the past few months, "I'm so, so sorry about your daughter." She had planned to say more, but the words wouldn't come as easily as the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sarah stood with Daryl's arm around her, both emotional, and replied to Shane with a sincere, "Thank you." She then said what she had wanted to say for some time. "I am so sorry about everything you've been through the past few months. Selena was a wonderful daughter, and to our knowledge, that night was the first time she chose to drink alcohol."

Shane searched her face, trying to find the right words to let this heartbroken mother know it was okay. "I understand. Good people sometimes make bad choices. I have no hard feelings toward your family. It truly is okay."

With that, Sarah leaned down and embraced Shane in a long hug as they both cried.

Sarah then stood and hugged Oliver. He was slightly taken aback by the gesture. "Thank you very much for your financial assistance," she said as she pulled away, "You have blessed our family in more ways than you realize."

"Oh, well it wasn't just me." said Oliver quickly. "There are four members on the board of the O'Toole Foundation and the vote was unanimous."

Daryl shook Oliver's hand and nodded, "Well, please let them all know how grateful we are. Not only were we able to cover funeral costs, but we were also able to begin foster care with the intention to adopt. It's been a dream of ours for quite some time, but we needed to buy a home to make this possible."

Annie was practically jumping up and down, bursting to speak, "And guess who they are hoping to adopt?!" she turned, "Mom, Dad, James, come over here!"

Shane looked at Daryl and Sarah, "James is your…?"

Sarah nodded happily. "We're hoping to make it official soon."

They all stood around Shane and Oliver, stories coming together. More tears and laughter followed.

"Isn't it amazing how connected we all are?!" exclaimed Annie. "We owe a lot to you and your team at the DLO."

Oliver and Shane assured them all that they had really done very little, just their job.

It was finally time for Celeste and Todd to have their first dance and most of the group joined them on the dance floor.

Shane sat there a moment, taking in the scene. "Oliver, there are many paths in these gardens. Shall we explore a bit before heading home?"

He smiled and nodded, understanding her need for quiet.

* * *

Oliver glanced over at Shane. They had found a small area with a bench and he had wheeled her up to it and sat down beside her. They were surrounded by different colored roses. She was unusually quiet, so he waited.

"Oliver, I don't think it will ever cease to amaze me how a dead letter office with four employees could influence so many lives so profoundly! I mean, day to day we don't do anything out of the ordinary, but every once in a while we get glimpses of how everything connects, how important those small actions are." She paused and smiled at him. "I love what we do!"

He stared a moment, taking in her beauty that she seemed utterly unaware of. "Me too." he said taking her hand.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It was so lovely meeting Daryl and Sarah, although my heart still aches for them." She paused, "I felt something today Oliver, something that I have felt before, but haven't even attempted to express with words. We witnessed healing today, for Todd and Celeste, for Annie. For the Lewises and James..." she took a deep breath, "and for myself. I didn't realize how much I needed to meet them, to let them know I didn't have any hard feelings towards them. I was so worried they were carrying that unnecessary burden, along with everything else."

Oliver simply looked at her. "You are remarkable."

Shane shook her head, "I'm almost positive that someone else orchestrated it all…"

Oliver grinned. "Almost positive?"

Shane laughed. They didn't discuss their spiritual beliefs often, but when they did Oliver always let Shane bring up the subject. Unbeknownst to him, this unspoken pattern had given her space to grow. She still had a lot of questions, and she was still wary of organized religion, but she prayed everyday. She hadn't even told Oliver that yet.

Shane looked reflective. "People really need each other, though, don't they? We like to act like we don't, but it's not true. We're all connected."

Oliver nodded, pondering. Shane paused again and he took the opportunity to speak. "Shane, speaking of healing…" He reached over and touched her left knee. "Either I'm going crazy or you moved your left leg earlier this evening! Twice!"

Shane's face split into a big grin and then she looked around, making sure they were alone. "I have a surprise for you! Could you please stand up in front of me?"

"Um, alright…" Oliver stood, slightly perplexed.

"A little closer. I'll need to use your arms." said a determined Shane.

Oliver held out his arms as Shane directed and then his eyes got wide. "Shane! You're not going to…"

Shane slowly stood, mostly using her right leg, balancing a bit with her left. Once she was fully standing and stable, she looked up at Oliver. She was surprised to see him with tears streaming down his face. She had seen him emotional many times before, but this was different.

"Oliver? Are you okay?" Shane whispered.

He nodded. "Mmmhmm...I uh, I wasn't expecting...I just haven't stood next to you like this since…"

"Since just before my accident." Shane finished for him. They both froze there a moment, feeling deep gratitude for what was taking place.

Oliver spoke first. "When did you? How did you...?"

She grinned. "I started having some sensations in my left leg as my right leg got stronger. I worked extra hard in therapy and asked my mom not to say anything to you as I practiced using my walker around the house. This past week I started to feel significant changes in my left leg, which was actually quite painful, but I knew it meant progress. I still have to take lots of breaks and not over do it, but I can stand and shuffle along. I've just been waiting for the right moment to surprise you!"

"Well, you certainly did that!" Oliver carefully shifted his arms so he could come closer to Shane for a hug. As he supported most of her weight, Shane hugged him back.

She sighed, "What a perfect, beautiful day."

"Yes," Oliver agreed, "although I feel that our wedding day will top the charts."

Shane sighed again, but this time a little less happy. She used Oliver's arms to support herself so she could look up at his face. "I just wish it was only days away, instead of weeks."

Oliver could not stop the grin that quickly appeared on his face, or the chuckle that followed. "That does sound a lot better doesn't it. How about May 1st instead?"

Shane scoffed slightly at the suggestion and sarcastically said, "Oh sure, let's just bump it up an entire…" The look on Oliver's face stopped her. "Oliver," she said in a serious tone,"there is no way we can move an entire wedding up a month. It can't be done."

Oliver cleared his throat, enjoying this very much "Well, it already has been done."

Shane blinked in confusion and then understanding filled her face, "Oliver O'Toole! Are you being serious right now?"

She nearly lost her balance and Oliver helped her slowly sit down. He sat down next to her, taking her hands in his.

He smiled softly as he spoke, "I am. The church and reception venue have been rescheduled, decorations, food, everything was moved up. Alex flies in tomorrow morning. The only thing left is knowing if the bride-to-be agrees to all of these changes?"

Shane was shocked. She knew something was up, but not something as big as this! "But how did you…?"

"Oh, everyone helped." said Oliver, "Norman, Rita, Mom, Dad, Bill, even Ramon. We ran into a few hiccups, but nothing huge and things just sort of fell into place, as if it was meant to be."

Shane took the handkerchief Oliver offered her and dabbed her eyes, letting his words sink in. Oliver sat there staring at her, waiting for a response.

She took a deep breath, looking serious, "Oliver, are you telling me that we are getting married in five days, a month before we planned, and you've been keeping this from me for weeks?"

Oliver felt panicked for the first time as he tried to read her face. He cleared his throat and confessingly said, "Yes. That is correct."

Shane laughed out loud at how worried he looked. She reached up and touched his face and gave him a long kiss.

"Is that a yes then, Ms. McInerney?" asked a smiling Oliver.

"Yes, yes it is!" she replied as she leaned forward, touching her forehead to his. "Five days." she whispered.

"Five days." said Oliver, squeezing her hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, POstables! I have finally caught up to where I am currently writing, so chapters are going to be posted less frequently. I am working on the wedding. It's all in my head, it's just getting it out and written down! When I first started thinking of this story, it had 3 parts. The wedding finishes off part 2. I've got a post-wedding story already roughly outlined. Thanks so much for all of your comments and encouraging words through your reviews. It's so motivating and makes me smile! A shout out to my sisters, also SSD fans, who have helped with editing and given helpful feedback. They are the best! As always, thanks for reading. :)

* * *

"And then what happened?!" asked Rita eagerly, wide eyes fixed on Shane as she took a sip of lemonade.

"Yes, when did he finally tell you the surprise?!" asked Heather just as eagerly.

Shane, Rita, and Heather were seated around a table at the airport. It was Sunday morning, and Alex's flight had been delayed by an hour, so they decided to get a bite to eat. Shane was describing all of the events from the previous day to her attentive listeners. She had not arrived home until late the night before, so even Heather had not yet heard the details.

After telling the rest of the story, Shane sighed happily. "It was perfect."

"Oh, you two are so adorable!" gushed Rita, "It's like watching a movie, but even better because it's real!"

Heather grinned, "So, four days and you'll be Mrs. Shane O'Toole!"

Shane smiled once more, even though her cheeks were sore from smiling so much. "Yes, so soon." She looked slightly lost in thought. "It feels unreal in some ways."

"It's definitely happening!" exclaimed Rita, absentmindedly rubbing her growing belly. "I'm glad, too. Another month and I may have had to have my bridesmaid dress taken out, again!"

Shane felt a slight rush of unease. "I know everything is set in motion, but there are so many little things to still do this week, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. When will…"

"Oh, we planned for that too!" said Rita as she pulled a clipboard out of her purse. "The must be done that day items are in red. Blue means Oliver has already committed to accomplishing those tasks. Pink are for you. And yellow is just general information, such as you taking work off Wednesday and Thursday." Rita smiled and slid the clipboard in front of Shane.

"We think we got everything, but you'll have to look it over." Heather pointed at Monday night. "We left bowling here because Alex wanted to come, an evening with the whole family. Then Tuesday is your last day of work with ladies night in the evening. Wednesday is reserved for you and Oliver to discuss your vows, run errands, and pack. Thursday is the salon and your rehearsal dinner."

Shane looked over the list, wide eyed.

"Don't feel like you have to keep it this way, it's your wedding week!" added Heather.

"No, it all looks wonderful!" said Shane sincerely. "I cannot believe all the time and effort you have all put into this."

Rita leaned in and gave her a side hug. "We just love you so much. I'm so happy for you and Oliver."

"Me too." said Heather. "I'm so grateful you allowed us all to be a part of this with you." Heather took a sip of her water and then added with a grin, "Thank you for not eloping!"

They all laughed. "We actually discussed it at one point. If we were still waiting until June, it would have definitely crossed my mind again." said Shane, blushing slightly.

Rita noticed the blush and wanted to reassure her, "Once you know, you just want to be together."

"Exactly." agreed Shane.

Rita suddenly leaned in and spoke in a whisper, "I've been meaning to ask you, did you already pick out some...special clothing?"

Shane stared at her blankly for a moment, but then understanding filled her face as she turned a dark shade of red, glancing at her Mom.

Rita's use of the phrase "special clothing" and the look on Shane's face had sent Heather into a fit of laughter. She could not stop. Actual tears were spilling out the corners of her eyes. Once she had composed herself slightly, she said, "Shane, dear, I am aware of the realities of married life."

Rita had never seen Shane look so embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I thought it would be fine to…" Rita started to explain.

Shane had begun laughing herself. "It's alright, Rita. And yes, all taken care of." Shane gave her a reassuring wink.

Rita sighed and smiled. "I think it's so sweet you two decided to wait."

Heather had suspected as much, but didn't know for sure. "Really?" she asked, looking at Shane with admiration.

Shane nodded. "Oliver has strong feelings about marriage and relationships. And as for me, it just felt right. It might seem a little silly, considering...well...but it just felt different this time and…"

Heather cut her off. "It's not silly at all. When you want something to last, you treat it differently." said Heather.

"Oh! That's a beautiful sentiment." said Rita.

"So very true," replied Shane with thoughts of Oliver filling her mind. He was at church right now, probably singing with the choir and...

Heather and Shane's phones beeped simultaneously. It was Alex. "I'm here! Where are you?!"

"Oh, we'd better hurry!" said Heather standing quickly. "She's here! Gate 11."

* * *

"There's the bride to be!" Alex bent down to give Shane a tight hug. She glanced at her chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. How was your flight?" Shane replied, a little too quickly. She could feel Alex analyzing her face and body language, setting her actual words aside. There was a reason Alex had become so good at gambling. She could read people very well. Shane most of all. It used to drive Shane bonkers. She could hide nothing. Her left leg had been too painful to use this morning, and she felt a little worried. Alex could tell something wasn't right.

Alex went along with the shift in conversation, but Shane knew she would be questioned later. "It was interesting. I sat next to an elderly couple on their way back from China. So, this must be Rita!"

Alex walked right up and gave Rita a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Sounds like we'll be matching in a few days." Alex switched to a loud whisper, "But tell me, are the dresses hideous?"

Rita looked shocked for a moment and then realized Alex was partially joking. "Oh, no! They are lovely! Shane has wonderful taste."

"That can't be argued." said Alex with a wink in Shane's direction. "You should see some of her high school photos…"

Shane reached up to playfully whack Alex when their mom walked up, pulling Alex's suitcase behind her. "Now ladies, remember your manners in public."

Alex turned and gave her a giant hug. Shane noticed she was quite emotional as she said, "Hi, Mom." Alex had only been released from rehab the day before, Shane didn't know the conversations they had had, but she knew that their Mom believed in them both fiercely. She always believed Alex could change, even when Shane doubted.

"Hi, baby. I'm so glad you made it." said Heather, meaning far more than making it to Shane's wedding.

Rita glanced down at her phone. "Oh! Norman says he and Oliver are preparing a late lunch for us at Oliver's house. They want to know our ETA?"

"Well, we can leave right away. How long to Oliver's?" asked Shane, looking at Rita.

"Let's see, if we obey all speed limitations, she glanced at Shane who was known to speed on occasion, it should take 12 minutes to get to the highway, plus 38 minutes to Oliver's exit, plus another...oh, wait I forgot the construction. The detour will add another 22 minutes. Add another 10 minutes getting to the car and we should be there by," she glanced at her watch, "by 12:54." Rita looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Rita." said Shane, proudly smiling.

Alex was staring at Rita. "You are like a human Google."

Rita laughed awkwardly and adjusted her glasses. "I just remember things I read. And see. Almost everything, actually."

"I think it's amazing!" said Heather.

"Me too!" said Shane. "Now, let's get to the car. Food awaits us!"

"Are you already hungry?" asked Heather.

"Oh, I think she has another reason for wanting to get there so quickly. A certain gentleman on your mind, Shane?" asked Alex with a grin as she began pushing Shane's chair toward the parking garage.

Shane smirked, "Perhaps."

"And how is Mr. O'toole doing so close to his impending nuptials?" asked Alex with teasing eyes. She had met Oliver over Christmas and had been impressed by him, and therefore found great joy in teasing Shane.

Rita giggled and they all looked at her. "Oh, I was just thinking about what we've all been through trying not to slip and tell you the surprise this past week. Especially Oliver. He was trying so hard to act normal. I suppose now he will return to staring at you and smiling to himself."

Shane turned slightly pink. "Rita, Oliver is very focused at work!"

Rita chuckled awkwardly and said, "He is definitely focused."

"I'm sure he is." said Heather with a wink in Rita's direction.

Alex started laughing. "Rita, I knew I was going to like you!"

"Why thank you!" said a surprised Rita.

Shane just shook her head and sighed, smiling once again.

* * *

Lunch at Oliver's was happy. Oliver and Shane kept shooting flirtatious looks at one another. Alex got to meet Joe and Norman for the first time. Plans were discussed for the week ahead. Things started winding down a bit when Norman and Rita left.

"All right, Crackers. fess up." Alex said as she plopped down with a glass of water and a full plate of dessert onto Oliver's couch next to Shane. "How are you really feeling?"

Shane nervously glanced up as Oliver walked up right behind Alex, following her with napkins and a coaster. She was eating on his best sofa.

He had caught that last question as he placed the coaster on the coffee table. He turned to look at Shane with raised eyebrows, "Is something wrong, Shane?"

Hearing Oliver, Heather turned from her conversation with Joe to stare at Shane.

Shane glanced at the concerned expressions surrounding her, Alex giving her an apologetic look for not using more discretion. "Sorry." She mouthed where only Shane could see.

Shane sighed and put on a smile. It was no use hiding anything now. "I'm okay. I just wasn't able to stand up this morning with my left leg. It was, uh...it was too painful."

Oliver was by her side in two steps. "Is it still hurting? Should we call Dr. Noom and schedule an appointment? I'm sure if…"

Shane placed a hand on his arm to stop him, "It only hurts when I put weight on it. I already called in. I have an appointment tomorrow just before lunch. She said it was likely that all I would need is more therapy, but they would need to do some tests to rule out a few things."

Shane tried to act calm and natural, but in reality she was devastated. Not because she was worried it would never get better, but because she wanted more than anything to walk down the aisle, not roll. And that was seeming very unlikely. Oliver was looking at her with a mix of hurt and concern on his face.

Heather saw it too and spoke as she stood, "Um, Alex, Joe, would you please help me with kitchen clean up?"

Joe stood immediately. "Of course."

"But I'm still eat…" Alex began, but then saw the look on her mother's face. She pasted on a smile as she stood, "I would love to."

Oliver watched them leave and then sat down on the coffee table right in front of Shane, knees almost touching.

"Oliver, I really am okay, I just…" Shane began.

"Were you planning on telling me that you were having pain? Or that you already talked to the doctor?" Oliver spoke calmly, but seriously and the hurt, concerned look was still on his face.

For just a moment Shane had a rise of irritation as her independent nature flared to the surface. "I don't have to tell you everything the second it happens!"

Oliver's face dropped and Shane instantly regretted her hasty words. Of course he was worried. She had nearly died. And they did tell each other everything. If she'd found out in a room full of people that Oliver had seen a doctor about a health issue without telling her first, she would have been hurt too. And probably less gracious than Oliver was being.

She quickly grabbed his hand and softened her tone, "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you if it was something serious, otherwise I didn't want you to worry."

Oliver's face instantly softened. "Shane, it's my job to worry _with_ you." He had emphasized the word 'with' and then paused to collect his thoughts, as he often did when he wanted to be perfectly clear. "Please allow me to do so. Not because you cannot handle things alone, but because I love you. We have become so open and honest with one another and I cherish that part of our relationship."

Understanding washed over Shane.

She smiled and sighed. "It was more about me not wanting to face reality than wanting to keep anything from you."

"Where does it hurt?" he asked tenderly.

"When I get about halfway up, it shoots from my hip to my knee over and over again, until I resume sitting. My leg trembles for several minutes afterwards. I don't know if this leg is going to make a full recovery, Oliver."

"There is still much hope for that, Ms McInerney." Oliver said as he placed his hand on her left knee. "Sometimes things just take time."

Shane grinned placing her hand on his, "Some of the best things take time."

Oliver gave her a knowing smile followed by a tender kiss.

"So, may I come with you to your appointment tomorrow?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, of course, but it really is unlikely to be anything too serious." said Shane.

"I'd like to be with you." said Oliver, giving her a half grin.

"I'd like that too," said Shane, squeezing his hand. "Well, Mr. O'toole. Big week for us, huh? Who would have guessed it?"

Oliver laughed, beaming at her. "A divine delivery, I believe, Ms. McInerney."

"Shane, Alex is struggling with the time difference, you okay if we head back to your place soon?" asked Heather, popping her head around the corner.

"Oh, yes, um…" Shane looked at Oliver, clearly wanting to stay, but also wanting to spend time with Alex too.

He stood and moved behind her chair. "I'll help you to the car." He then leaned down and whispered in Shane's ear. "May I call on you sometime this evening, Ms. McInerney? Perhaps some time on our swing at sunset?"

Shane nodded feeling a surge of excitement and smiled up at him. "That sounds lovely."


	21. Chapter 21

"So, what did the doctor say?" asked Norman as he reached down to tie Rita's bowling shoes. Shane smiled at the gesture.

"It's nothing serious, thankfully. One of my nerves is acting up as it tries to heal. I just need to rest it for a while. She gave me a special brace to wear on my left leg when I attempt to stand." Shane sighed, "Also extra therapy sessions once I get back from my honeymoon."

"Are you going to be able to walk on it...?" asked Rita, tentatively.

"On Friday? I don't know. Oliver doesn't want me to even attempt to do so, but I'm still trying to decide. The brace does seem to help though, and it would easily be hidden under my dress." explained Shane.

Rita nodded understandingly.

Norman turned and looked behind Shane, "They seem to be getting along well."

Shane and Rita looked up to see Ramon helping Alex select a bowling ball. They were clearly already comfortable with one another and their laughter could be heard above the music.

"Oh!" commented Rita as Heather sat down next to Shane. "I've never seen Ramon flustered like that before."

"Well, he has never been around Alex before." chuckled Heather.

Shane furrowed her brow and leaned in to whisper to Heather, but before she could speak, Oliver and Joe arrived. They'd been running wedding errands since right after work, but refused to divulge details. Oliver scanned the group for Shane and walked right up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Joe laughed. "It's a good thing we finally made it here. With how Oliver was talking, you'd think he hadn't seen his bride-to-be for days."

Shane grinned at Oliver, flattered.

"Okay," announced Heather, "boys against girls. We're ready!"

Alex walked over and gave Shane a high-five. "Feels great to compete together again, doesn't it?"

Shane laughed, "Yes, it really does!"

* * *

Oliver glanced at the clock. 10:16 AM. How had it possibly been only ten minutes since the last time he checked?

It was Tuesday. The last day of work for Shane before the big day. The last day for him as well. He had planned on working Wednesday, but Norman had insisted he take it off. Joe was going to step in while he was gone. And on Friday, they were actually closing the DLO for the day. Oliver had never, ever closed the DLO for any reason, but this was different. He smiled slightly.

Oliver sighed and kept shuffling through the papers on his desk, trying to focus on his work. Her laughter broke the silence. He looked up to see her sitting with Rita, sorting mail and chuckling about something only between them. Rita was holding her belly as she laughed at something Shane said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Norman quietly watching Rita, with a small smile on his face. He had witnessed this many times before, it had been his first clue of Norman's growing feelings for Rita.

He shifted his gaze to Shane's face, watching the animated way she was talking. He loved her laugh, the way she carried herself, even while sitting in a wheelchair. She seemed completely focused on her work today, while he struggled to sign his name. He was completely undone by her presence.

She glanced his direction, sensing his gaze as she always did. She gave him a small smile and shifted her attention back to what Rita was saying. He glanced around the DLO. The next time they reentered those double doors would be as husband and wife. Things were changing, but instead of the fear that he often felt when life shifted, total peace was in its place. Peace he had been searching for for a very long time.

"Are we still on for tonight, Oliver?" Norman asked as he placed a stack of envelopes on Oliver's desk.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. Looking forward to it."

At Oliver's request, Norman had planned a pre-wedding dinner at the Mailbox Grille, instead of a traditional bachelor party. He had kept the guest list short. Oliver was relieved.

"We are all set too!" said Rita, as she and Shane approached Oliver's desk.

"Oh, what are you ladies up to tonight?" inquired Oliver.

Shane glanced at Rita, "I have not been privy to the details, but from what I've gathered, there may be singing involved?"

"Yeah, I have this great karaoke machine and we're going to…" Rita stopped speaking and threw her hand over her mouth. "Shane! You know it's all supposed to be a surprise! Alex made me promise not to spill the beans!"

Shane laughed. "I promise I'll act surprised! It will be fine, Rita." she said, giving her a reassuring side hug.

Norman leaned and whispered to Oliver, "I'm glad we're not singing karaoke tonight."

Oliver chuckled, "Me too, my friend, me too."

"So, Oliver," asked Rita cheerfully, "have you finished our instructions to follow while you're away?"

Oliver felt his face grow hot. "Well, I uh, need to sign a few more papers and then I'll begin working on it."

There was an awkward pause with glances towards Oliver's desk where it was quite obvious that little work had been done that morning. Norman and Rita looked slightly perplexed for a moment. Shane just smiled.

"I'll definitely have it ready by the end of the day." he said in the most confident voice he could muster.

"Of course you will!" said Norman, trying to be reassuring and supportive as always. "And don't you worry about a thing while you're gone. Rita, Joe, and I can handle it."

Oliver smiled appreciatively.

"Well," said Rita placing her hands on the back of Shane's chair, "Why don't I take Shane away...I mean, why don't Shane and I go pick up the undeliverables from Hazel and then you can have some quiet time to work."

"That is a great idea, Rita!" said Shane, with a smile in Oliver's direction. "Let's go see Hazel!"

As they passed through the doors, Shane and Rita both began laughing.

Oliver glanced at Norman. He didn't say anything, just gave Oliver an understanding look and a pat on the shoulder before heading back to his own desk.

Oliver sighed and shook his head, slightly embarrassed. It was time to focus. He signed the first form on top of the pile and as he moved it he found a note underneath on a piece of Shane's stationary. It simply said, "3 days, Mr. O'Toole" with a heart drawn around it.

So much for focusing. Oliver smiled to himself. Yes, just three days.

* * *

"Hazel, you are actually really good!" said Alex as she gave her karaoke partner a high-five. They had just finished singing _Respect by Aretha Franklin_ and everyone was laughing and clapping.

"Thanks!" giggled Hazel. "You are too!"

When Alex and Rita had asked Shane what she would like to do for her bachelorette party, she had surprised them by saying she wanted a good old fashioned slumber party.

They thought she was kidding, but she wasn't. With all of the wedding week stress, she wanted something relaxing and fun and different.

Alex and Rita took this seriously. There was food from two of Shane's favorite restaurants in Denver, and a lot of chocolate. They had started with manicures and pedicures and moved on to karaoke. Rita had made everyone matching pajama pants and Shane donned a hot pink 'bride-to-be' sash with an unhealthy amount of glitter.

Everyone was there that was in town. Heather, Alex, Rita, Hazel, some other ladies from work, and even some of Shane's cousins from out of state had come. There was a lot of laughter and it was very loud.

Someone yelled out, "I think it's Shane's turn!"

Shane laughed, "Only if I have a partner! Any volunteers?"

Almost as if on cue, Becky walked through the front door. She yelled "Shaney!" and gave Shane a huge hug.

"Becky! I thought you couldn't make it?!" exclaimed Shane.

"Well, the stars aligned and I'm here! And I'm so glad!" said Becky.

"Me too! Hey everyone, this is my dear friend Becky from D.C." announced Shane.

There was a chorus of "Hi, Becky!" and then Alex said, "Do you sing? Because Shane needs a partner."

Becky looked amused, "Wouldn't be our first time, would it Shaney?"

Shane laughed, "No it would not. Let's go for it!" This brought applause from everyone.

Shane and Becky then sang _Wannabe by Spice Girls_ with several ladies joining them on the chorus.

Karaoke lasted an entire hour. Shane laughed so much she cried.

As Shane's cousins finished the final bars of _Dancing Queen_ complete with dance moves, Alex leaned over to Rita, "It's going great so far, isn't it?"

"It really is! Let's bring out the food and then we can start games!" exclaimed Rita.

Heather, Alex, and Rita went to the kitchen. Shane saw them leave and followed them.

"Thanks so much for doing this! It has been so much fun!" said Shane.

Alex laughed, "Just remember how awesome it was when it's my turn!"

Heather glanced at Alex as she filled a bowl with chocolate covered pretzels. "I think we should play 'Truth or Dare' next, so I can get an honest answer from someone about Ramon."

Rita giggled and Alex's face turned pink, but before she could respond Shane spoke, "You are not seriously interested in Ramon, are you?" She said it as if it was a ridiculous thought.

Alex's eyes narrowed, "So what if I am?"

Shane shook her head, "That's not a good idea…"

"I thought Ramon was your friend? And a good guy?" Alex shot back.

Shane looked slightly flustered, "He is, but…"

"So I'm the problem then?" Alex said, willing Shane to answer.

"Girls!" Heather finally interjected.

Rita cleared her throat, looking terribly awkward, "I'm uh, going to take these pretzels out. Everyone was looking really hungry." She quickly left the kitchen.

There was silence for a moment, and then Alex's face softened. "Sorry Shane. This is your night." and then turning toward her Mom, "What can I carry out?"

Alex left the kitchen and Heather put an arm around Shane. "If your reasons for opposing Ramon are what I think they may be, you need to let your sister make those decisions. Give her room to change, Shane. We all need that, especially from those we love."

Shane sighed as Heather left the kitchen. She hadn't meant to hurt Alex's feelings. She tucked it in the back of her mind and went out to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

"How was your night?" asked Shane into the phone. It was after 10PM, but she was wide awake and wanted to talk to Oliver.

"It went well." said Oliver. "We had dinner and then went to Ramon's for some poker. I think they all went easier on me than usual."

Shane shook her head, "Ramon..."

"Is everything okay, Shane?" asked Oliver.

She quickly spilled out the whole story about Alex and Ramon and the almost argument she had had with Alex.

"I just don't see how he would be good for her, Oliver. He likes to gamble and is unpredictable and she's trying to get away from all of that. She's dated exciting guys before and it always ended badly. I don't want her to backslide again. She just barely got out of rehab and…"

"Shane…" said Oliver.

"Yes?"

"Ramon may have a very...animated, spontaneous personality, but you know as well as I do that he is a good man. And he is our friend." Oliver paused, "I agree with your mom on this one, Shane."

A long silence followed. Oliver sat there, hoping she wasn't angry.

Shane finally sighed, "I thought you'd be on my side."

"Shane?" said Oliver softly.

"Hmm?" said Shane.

"I'm always on your side."

Shane let his words sink in. "I know." she finally said.

"Ramon could not stop talking about Alex tonight. I have never seen him so focused on one woman. I believe he is quite taken with her." added Oliver.

"Really?" said Shane. "I...I think I better go talk to Alex."

"Okay." Oliver smiled, "I'll pick you up in the morning. 10 o'clock alright?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Shane smiled. "Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for listening. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." replied Oliver.

* * *

Shane sat there stewing for a few minutes. She was already in bed and getting up was always a chore. She decided to call Alex.

Alex didn't answer, but she burst into the room five seconds later. "You rang?" she said sarcastically. "You know I sleep like two doors down right?"

Shane laughed, "Well, I was going to yell, but mom already went to bed and I didn't want to startle her like that."

"Fair enough," shrugged Alex as she plopped down on the end of Shane's bed. "What's up?"

"I'm um, really sorry about earlier, those things I said about you and Ramon. It wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry." Shane fumbled over her words. "I just worry about you…I want you to be happy and..."

Alex sighed, "You were probably right. I don't have the best track record with men. I'd probably ruin it." said Alex sullenly, throwing herself backward on the bed.

"If you are ready for pursuing a relationship, Ramon is a good guy." encouraged Shane, and then added with a grin, "A little bit overwhelming at times, but…"

"But that's just it, Shane! Most of the 'good guys' I meet are so terribly boring. But the not boring ones tend to not be so good for me. Ramon seems like he might be both?" Alex shook her head, "What am I even saying? I just met the man and he probably isn't interested anyway."

"Well," said Shane, pausing for effect, "Oliver said Ramon couldn't stop talking about you tonight."

Alex quickly sat up straight, "Really? You're not just making that up to make me feel better?"

Shane shook her head. "Of course not! You can tell if I'm lying, remember? Oliver believes he is "quite taken with you."

Alex grinned and then laughed. "This is crazy!"

Just then Shane's phone beeped and it was her turn to laugh, she held up her phone for Alex to see, "Crazy...or fate?"

It was a text from Ramon asking for Alex's phone number.

Alex grinned. "This week is going to be fun."

"So you want me to give him your number?" asked Shane, pretending to be unsure.

Alex grabbed a pillow and swung it playfully at Shane, "Yes!"

Shane laughed, "You really shouldn't be hitting a poor cripple."

"I can if the cripple deserves it." laughed Alex.

They suddenly heard three taps on the wall.

Shane whispered, "Uh oh! We woke up mom."

Alex giggled, "Oops! Some things never change. Do you remember that one time we stayed up until midnight to make her a circus for her birthday out of our stuffed animals?"

Shane struggled to stifle her laughter. "I didn't realize she wouldn't be able to open her door in the morning!"

Alex and Shane both sat there shaking with laughter, trying to keep quiet.

"We better get to sleep. Mr. O'Toole will never forgive me if you are tired for his day with you tomorrow." said Alex as she stood to leave.

"Alex? Before you go, can I ask you for a huge favor? You can say no, but it's for the wedding."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Alex curiously.

They stayed up a while longer, whispering and making plans. Heather listened from the room next door, feeling like she was witnessing a miracle. Her girls, together again, laughing and talking as if nothing had ever driven them apart.


	22. Chapter 22

Shane stood with her walker watching Heather, Rita, and Alex close the last few boxes to take to Oliver's. Most of her belongings would stay until after their honeymoon, but Shane knew she would want some things right away.

Shane glanced at her phone and then out the window. Quarter to ten. She smiled to herself.

Alex noticed, "Any O'Toole sightings yet today, Shane?"

Shane laughed and then went with it, "Not yet, but I'm hoping for one soon."

"Well," said Heather, "boxes are all ready to go! We can help you pack for your honeymoon later this afternoon. Tomorrow will be much too busy."

Shane nodded. "Thanks so much, all of you." She was literally getting married in two days. Part of her still couldn't believe it.

Rita gave her a side hug. "What did you finally decide to do for your honeymoon?"

Switching the wedding had worked out beautifully, but switching the honeymoon had not. That, along with Shane's unpredictable health and many therapy appointments, had caused them to make arrangements closer to home, with a larger trip sometime in fall or winter.

"Oh, Oliver said he'd take care of the details, but something local-ish." Shane smiled.

"And you're okay with that?" asked Alex, surprised.

"I am." she said sincerely. "We'll plan a bigger trip later on, hopefully when I am feeling a bit stronger."

"Oh, that sounds nice! Like having two honeymoons!" exclaimed Rita.

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of it that way!" smiled Shane, Rita's optimism rubbing off on her once again.

"So, Shane," ventured Rita with a smile, "I know tomorrow is quite busy, but if my memory serves me right, it's also a very special day…"

"Yes," said Heather, "I could never forget April 30th. 18 hours of labor, full head of blonde hair, exactly 7lbs..."

"The day I was replaced as the favorite child," said Alex dramatically.

Shane laughed. "I already told Oliver not to do anything. That goes for all of you as well. You've all helped so much with wedding plans. That is enough of a gift."

Rita sighed, "Okay…" Heather caught her eye and winked at her, letting her know there were already plans in the works.

"Mr. O'Toole just pulled up." said Alex.

"Quick!" gasped Shane, "Someone grab my chair!" Heather and Alex looked at her perplexed, but Rita sprang into action. She wheeled it up right next to her and Shane lowered herself down just as Oliver's footsteps could be heard on the porch.

"He skipped two steps!" Alex whispered loudly as she threw a wink Shane's direction. "Must be in a good mood for some reason."

Heather laughed as Oliver knocked on the door. She looked at Shane for permission to open it. Shane adjusted her seat slightly and nodded.

Oliver stepped in, "Good morning, ladies. I trust you are all well this morning?" He said politely while glancing around at each of them, his eyes always stopping on Shane.

"We are," smiled Shane.

"Would you like some coffee or a bagel?" asked Heather.

"Oh, no thank you." said Oliver. "I already had breakfast. Are those the boxes?" he gestured toward the stack near the door. "I can load them. We meet with the pastor at 10:30."

"Oh, we can help you carry these out." said Rita.

"No heavy boxes for you, Rita. Alex and I can do it." said Heather.

Everyone pitched in and they were on their way. Heather, Alex, and Rita walked back to the house.

"Why in the world did Shane not want Oliver to see her standing up this morning?" speculated Heather.

Rita was suddenly not looking anyone in the eye.

"Rita?" probed Alex.

"Well…I really should get to work." Rita said as she let out an awkward chuckle.

Heather and Alex both looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"She is supposed to be resting her leg this week, but she really wants to walk down the aisle, even though Oliver doesn't want her to! So she's been practicing anyways!" blurted Rita.

Heather looked concerned. "She was only up on her feet for a few minutes this morning and I noticed her breathing faster. I assumed she would sit if she was in pain, but clearly not! Shane Eileen!" said Heather exasperatedly as she covered her eyes with her hand and rubbed her temples.

"Mom?" ventured Alex. "You know Shane won't be happy with herself unless she tries. But she also knows where to draw her own lines. It will be okay."

Heather sighed, "It probably will, but don't you think she should let Oliver know her plan?"

"She really doesn't want to worry him." said Rita.

"So she's trying to give him a heart attack when she begins walking down the aisle?" asked Heather.

Alex laughed, "If he is not used to her personality at this point, there is little hope for him now."

Heather sighed again. "Well, his life will never be boring. That is certain." She paused shaking her head. "Let's go finish birthday preparations."

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." said Shane as Oliver climbed in the car after their meeting with the pastor.

"How so?" asked Oliver.

"He spent a lot of time talking about divorce to a couple about to get married." said Shane.

"I believe he was trying to emphasize the seriousness of the marriage contract. There have been many couples separating in our congregation this year, which has probably been very unsettling to him." speculated Oliver.

"He did say he felt more than comfortable performing our marriage ceremony." said Oliver, squeezing Shane's hand.

Shane sat there thinking about all of the relationships she'd watched crumble, her parents, her own, others around her. She then thought of Norman and Rita and smiled. No risk of that happening to them.

"What do you think makes a relationship resilient, like Norman and Rita?" Shane asked curiously.

Oliver pondered for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Well, they are both genuinely more concerned about the other person's well-being than they are their own ."

"That's true." said Shane, thoughtfully. "And they are both such good people."

"Mmmhmm." agreed Oliver. "I suppose it is because no matter what comes their way, they will never stop choosing each other."

"Like us." smiled Shane, squeezing his hand.

Oliver smiled warmly and glanced her direction. "Like us."

They soon arrived at Oliver's home.

"Hmm, sorry I won't be much help with the boxes." said Shane.

"I'm happy to do it," said Oliver, "Let's get you inside first and then worry about unloading."

Oliver took Shane's chair in first and then came back to carry her inside. He gently lowered her down and quickly stepped in front of her.

"I have something to show you!" he said excitedly. Shane smiled at how animated he suddenly became.

"My dad and I discovered a few weeks back that the doorways here would not be wide enough for your chair. We asked Bill for help and we finished just this morning. Would you like to test it out?"

Shane stared at him with raised eyebrows, "You widened every doorway?"

"Yes, but only on the main floor." said Oliver. Shane was still staring at him with a surprised look so he added, "This will very shortly be your home too, Shane." He paused and smiled at her, "It will be ours, together. You look around and I will go grab the boxes before it starts to rain." With that, Oliver slipped out the front door.

Shane slowly began wheeling herself down the hallway. He hadn't just widened doorways, the furniture was all arranged differently as well, making it easier for her to move from room to room.

She entered Oliver's office, the doorway had a perfect amount of space. She got to the bedroom door and paused. This room was new to her. She easily maneuvered through the doorway. She smiled as she looked around. It was such an Oliver room. Everything was neat and tidy, and old fashioned, but also high quality. He had a framed picture of them on his nightstand next to a stack of books and an old fashioned telephone.

She tested the bathroom doorway next. She smiled as she smelled his cologne. The room was slightly smaller than Shane's bathroom, but big enough. Oliver had installed stability bars for her as well. This wasn't just a little bit of work, it was a lot. She felt emotional.

She wheeled herself out just as Oliver brought in the last box.

"Thank you." she said quietly. "Everything is perfect."

Oliver smiled, "That is a true statement. Let's have some lunch before we unpack."

He wheeled Shane into the dining room area, exposing a large pile of gifts in the living room.

"Whoa! Are all of those for us?!" asked Shane.

"Mmmhmm," said Oliver. "Once we sent out the updated invitations, packages began arriving daily. We know some very generous people. I actually have a wedding gift for you. I'd like to give it to you before things get busy tomorrow, if that's alright?"

Shane grinned, "Sure! I have something for you as well. May I go first?"

"Of course." said Oliver as he pulled a dining chair over next to Shane.

She pulled a small package out of her purse and handed it to Oliver.

He unwrapped it carefully and grinned. "A new letter opener. Thank you." he said sincerely.

Shane smiled excitedly, "Turn it over!"

Oliver flipped it over. "Our wedding date. I have a feeling this will be my new favorite letter opener." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

He then stood to retrieve a carefully wrapped package off the table. "I hope you like it," he said a little nervously.

"I'm sure I will." said Shane as she opened the box.

She pulled out a large photo album with 'O & S' etched into the cover. She glanced at Oliver and smiled as she opened the front cover. The first page had a handwritten dedication. 'To my Shane, May our adventures together continue always. With all my love, Oliver.'

Most of the book had blank pages, but the first section had pictures from when they first met, all the way up to their engagement, and even from the last few months since the accident. Oliver had written a description under each photo and some pages contained his feelings about the events in the photos. Shane began reading and her eyes filled with tears. Oliver couldn't always find the words to say what he was feeling, but he had been able to find them in written form. He had given her the gift of words, his words, straight from the heart.

Shane closed the book and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Are those tears the happy kind?" asked Oliver.

Shane nodded with a tearful smile.

"So, you like it?" he asked.

Shane laughed, "Yes, I absolutely love it!" She wiped her eyes with the handkerchief Oliver handed her.

He smiled with a satisfied expression, "Good. I look forward to adding memories over time."

Shane opened the album up again to keep reading.

Oliver sat there for a moment, not saying anything, just watching her. "I'll make us lunch. You read."

"Okay." she said, not taking her eyes from the page.

Oliver smiled as he prepared their meal. Shane would randomly sniff or laugh out loud as she turned pages. This felt so normal, eating lunch together in the home they would soon share. He let the happiness wash over him as he carried two plates to the table.

* * *

"Rise and shine! It's your birthday!" Heather and Alex shouted and then blew party blowers right over Shane's head.

Shane blinked and propped herself up on her elbows. "What in the world…?"

"Hey, it's 7:30! Mom made me wait to wake you up, so you should be grateful!" exclaimed Alex.

"But I thought our salon appointment wasn't until 10?" Shane asked as she yawned.

"It's not," replied Heather, "but we've added a birthday massage beforehand and a birthday lunch afterwards! Hurry and get ready! Rita and Becky are meeting us there!"

"Okay." said Shane, still not making any attempt to get up.

Alex glanced over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, "Seriously Shane, if you don't get moving I'm eating your birthday macaroons!"

"Happy birthday, baby." Heather said with a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mom." Shane smiled.

"I better go check on breakfast." said Heather as she stood to leave.

"Hey, Mom?" said Shane.

"Yes?" Heather said as she turned back to face her.

Shane's face split into a grin, "I'm getting married tomorrow."

Heather smiled with shining eyes. "I know."

"Thank you." added Shane.

"For what?" asked Heather.

"For being here." said Shane.

Heather nodded slightly and smiled as she left the room. "There is no where else I'd rather be."

"Don't let Alex touch my macaroons!" Shane yelled as she sat up fully.

* * *

The morning went by quickly. They ended up at the Mailbox Grille for lunch. They had all ignored her "no gifts" request. There were cards and chocolates and Rita had even given her a friendship bracelet with an owl charm to match her own.

Shane had enjoyed every minute of it, but her thoughts kept drifting to Oliver. The excitement was a constant, but a nervousness had begun to grow alongside it. She partially wanted to pinch herself, just to make sure this was all real.

She was lost in thought when a voice spoke to her from the side.

"Hello, Shane. Is this seat taken?" said Oliver.

Shane jumped slightly, surprised, to the delight of everyone present. There Oliver stood, Norman had already slipped in next to Rita.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked. He was dressed casually, but neatly and Shane could tell he'd gotten a hair cut that morning. He looked pleased that he had surprised her.

"Is this not a birthday celebration for my bride-to-be?" Oliver asked with a smile.

Shane grinned. She slid over to make room.

Oliver sat down and immediately reached for her hand underneath the table. She squeezed his hand back and looked at him, beaming.

Everyone was laughing and chatting so he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday. I have a surprise for you."

He handed her an envelope. Everyone stopped talking to watch Shane open it. They were all just as curious as she was.

She released Oliver's hand and opened it carefully. Plane tickets. To Sweden. She quickly looked at him with a shocked expression.

He grinned, "Would you like to ride in a balloon over Stockholm with me?"

Shane nodded, still shocked. Everyone else was cheering and clapping.

"Shane, that is on your bucket list!' exclaimed Rita.

"Way to go, Mr. O'Toole." said Alex as she held her hand up to give Oliver a high-five. He high-fived her back, awkwardly.

Heather was smiling, "I think we need to re-pack your suitcase."

Shane turned to throw her arms around Oliver's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. "I'm so excited!"

"We fly out Saturday morning. It's a two and a half week trip. Oh, and Dr. Noom said it wouldn't set you back on your recovery as long as you do your stretches," explained Oliver.

Shane just shook her head and smiled, staring at the tickets in her hand. She squeezed Oliver's hand tightly. Yep, this was real.

* * *

Oliver went to get Shane a drink and glanced around the room. The rehearsal dinner had gone perfectly. There were toasts and laughter and a few tears. All of the most important people in their lives were able to be there. His dad, Heather, Alex, Norman, Rita, Bill, Becky, even Ramon. The room was alive with energy and love. Dinner was delicious and now they were mingling.

He glanced at his watch. Just after 8:00 PM. He smiled. They'd be wrapping up soon and in less than 24 hours, he would be marrying Shane McInerney. He looked over as she was talking with his father. She sensed his gaze and glanced over at him as she had been doing all evening. Oliver smiled softly and just looked at her. Sometimes dreams really do come true.

"You going to get some punch, Oliver, or can we go first?" asked Alex, teasingly.

Oliver turned to face Alex and Ramon. He realized he was holding the ladle in midair as he stood lost in thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse me." He quickly filled up a cup for Shane and stepped to the side.

"Ovilear is quite taken with his bride, no?" Ramon added, stating the obvious. Alex laughed.

Oliver chuckled, surprised to be agreeing with Ramon, "That is true. And she happens to be thirsty. Excuse me, please."

Oliver made his way back to Shane.

"I would be honored to. As long as your mom is really okay with it." said Joe.

Oliver handed Shane her drink and then placed his hand on her shoulder. She reached up and held it with her free hand. "What are we discussing?" he asked.

"Oh, after rehearsing tonight, Mom let me know she'd prefer to watch me walk down the aisle, instead of walking with me. So I asked Joe if he would do the honors." explained Shane.

"And I said yes." added Joe.

Oliver smiled. "Wonderful."

"I'm so happy for you kids." said Joe. "I love ya."

"We love you too, Dad." said Oliver as Shane nodded in agreement.

He hugged them both. "Well, this party needs to wind down if there is going to be a wedding tomorrow. I'm going to head out. See you two in the morning."

Norman and Rita walked up just then. "We're going to head out too." said Norman.

"But remember," said Rita seriously, "Shane is to arrive at 8:30AM and you are not to arrive until 9:00AM. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! Especially in her dress!"

Oliver grinned at Rita's seriousness, "I promise to arrive at the appointed time and to avert my eyes if we happen to run into each other, regardless of how difficult that may be." He smiled down at Shane.

"Good!" said Rita, as she smiled and hugged them both.

They all smiled at one another for a moment.

Norman got a reflective look on his face. "A lot has changed in three years, hasn't it? I'm glad you came when you did, Shane. And that even as things continue to change, we're still the Postables."

"Yes, Norman," said Shane with conviction, "we will always be the Postables."

Rita sniffed and took a handkerchief from Norman. "I just love us so much!"

Oliver smiled, "I concur, Rita."

"Well, we'll see you guys in the morning." said Norman, as he and Rita turned to leave. Others started to leave as well.

Oliver pulled up a chair and sat down next to Shane, he grabbed her hand in both of his. "How are you?"

"Tired. But so happy I think I may burst." said Shane with an intent look at Oliver. She still tired more easily than she would have before the accident. "Think of all of the people that came today. We have so much support, Oliver. It's incredible."

_That is because of you_, thought Oliver. He felt overwhelmed with his feelings. He blinked rapidly and once again just looked at her for a moment.

She half smiled, "What are you contemplating, Mr. O'Toole?"

"Norman mentioned you walked into the DLO 3 years ago. You could have walked away so many times, but you didn't." Oliver sighed, "It's not lost on me, Shane, that you could have easily picked someone else."

Shane reached up and touched his cheek and looked into his eyes, "But, I don't want anyone else. I just want you."

"I know." said Oliver, slightly shaking his head in disbelief. "I know." He wiped his eyes. "Let's get you home. We have a wedding in the morning."

"Yes, we do. And after that, we go home together." Shane paused feeling emotional as well. "I love you, Mr. O'Toole. So, very much." Shane kissed him, not caring if anyone was watching.


	23. Chapter 23

Oliver slowly opened his eyes. A sliver of light was showing through a crack in the curtain. He glanced at the clock. 6:28. His alarm would go off in two minutes. He shut it off and picked up the photograph off his nightstand. He smiled, thinking of what it would be like waking up next to Shane.

Still grinning, he jumped out of bed, walked over to the window, and threw the curtains open. They were getting married today. It was a gorgeous morning, as if heaven itself knew something significant was taking place.

Oliver quickly showered and got ready for the day, taking an extra few minutes to look his best. He found himself whistling. He had already carefully placed all of his items to take to the church near the front door the night before. He double checked everything, making sure his tuxedo had not wrinkled and that he had the correct socks and tie.

He next went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He glanced at the clock once again, 7:47. Time was crawling. He was itching to talk with Shane, but knew he had to wait. With coffee in hand he grabbed his Bible and went out onto the back porch to sit in the morning sun. He flipped through verses he'd marked on love and marriage.

He then set everything down and closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. He thought of Shane, of being married to her and a strong wave of gratitude washed over him. So much could have prevented this day from happening, but here they were. Almost as if joining together was a part of some greater design. This was right. He could feel it.

* * *

Shane's phone alarm started playing the wedding march theme at 7:00AM. She rolled over and smiled. Alex must have switched it when she wasn't paying attention. Her smile broadened as she thought of Oliver. She stretched and sat up, rubbing her left leg. "I'm going to need you to work for me today."

She put on her brace, grabbed her walker, and attempted to stand. She made it to the bathroom, but the pain began by the time she got to the door. She sighed. She looked down at her leg again with a determined look on her face.

After her shower, Alex and Heather came bursting through the door.

"You're getting married in the morning! Ding-dong the bells are going to chime!" sang Alex dramatically.

Heather was carrying a breakfast tray. "Good morning, honey. I figured you could eat while we start your hair and make up! Unless you are feeling too anxious to eat? I almost threw up right before I married your dad."

"I'm actually feeling really calm." said Shane, "Not a bit nervous. Just so happy!" Shane laughed. "I wonder how Oliver is feeling…"

"Probably nervous." laughed Alex.

"Hmm, I don't know." said Heather, "This day has been a long time coming, for both of you. I think he's probably just as excited as you are this morning."

Heather and Alex helped Shane get ready and before they knew it it was time to head out the door.

"Everything is loaded! We better hurry or you'll end up getting there the same time as Oliver. We know he'll be punctual!" exclaimed Heather.

Shane laughed and turned toward Alex, "Didn't you have my keys last?"

"Oh shoot." said Alex, "I hope they didn't fall out of my pocket in Ramon's car!" She started to check her pockets as Heather and Shane stared at her in disbelief. She suddenly started laughing and held up the keys. "Just kidding! Have them right here!"

Shane shook her head.

Heather narrowed her eyes, "Alex Suzanne, I am already a blubbering mess with your sister getting married today, please do not give me a heart attack as well!"

Alex tried to look apologetic, even though her eyes were still laughing, "Yes, ma'am. Wow, we really need to go!" she said, as if she wasn't the one delaying their departure.

* * *

Heather pulled the car into the church parking lot. Shane felt her heart start to race when she saw the church. She was getting married. Today. This was her wedding.

Heather went around to help Shane into her chair.

Alex looked at Shane with her head cocked to the side, "Are you okay Shane?"

Heather shifted her gaze to Shane's face. "Are you feeling alright, honey?"

Shane took a deep breath. "Yes, um, just my nerves are starting to kick in a little. I'm fine."

Alex didn't look convinced. "If you're going to vomit, do so before you put on your dress."

Heather gave Alex a look that said _'you are really not being helpful.'_

"Well, she did throw up before that dance in 9th grade..." mumbled Alex.

Shane was about to respond when Rita came out of the church doors, "Shane, you're here!" She was wearing a pastel yellow gown that matched the rose on Norman's lapel. He came out right after her.

"You look beautiful!" said Rita. She leaned down and gave Shane a tight hug.

"No, you look beautiful!" replied Shane. "That dress looks great on you!"

Norman smiled at Rita affectionately.

"Hey Rita, cool outfit." said Alex with a smile. Alex's dress matched Rita's, besides the color, hers was a coral pink.

Rita giggled, "Yours too! Told you Shane has great taste!"

Norman grinned and looked around a bit, "Seems like a perfect day for a wedding!"

Shane looked around as well. The sun was shining, birds were singing. It did seem like a perfect day for a wedding. She took a deep breath. She wanted more than anything to see and talk to Oliver.

"We need to get you inside before Oliver gets here!" exclaimed Rita.

"Norman, could you help me with this box?" asked Heather.

"Oh, of course." replied Norman.

The next few minutes were a bustle of activity. The foyer and brides room were decorated beautifully. White, yellow, and coral pink roses were everywhere, just as Shane had imagined it. Everything was light and happy. She felt like she had entered a dream.

Heather and Alex once again began working on her hair and makeup while Rita took out her dress and hung it up.

"Wow, that is beautiful, Shane. I know you described it to me, but wow!" said Alex.

"Wait until you see her in it!" exclaimed Heather.

"Yes!" agreed Rita. "Oliver is likely to be rendered speechless!"

Shane looked at her dress. It was perfect, everything was perfect. She glanced at her phone, 8:55.

"Rita, will you please let me know the minute Oliver arrives." said Shane. "I know I can't see him, but I think it may help calm my nerves knowing he is at least in the church somewhere."

"Of course!" said Rita cheerily, "Norman promised to let me know the minute he arrived."

"Thank you." said Shane.

* * *

Shane sat in her chair, agitated. She was completely ready, besides putting on her dress and jewelry. It was 9:30 and there was no sign of Oliver. Some early guests had begun to arrive, but there was no groom. They didn't officially start until 11:00 o'clock, so they had time, but she had expected him to be here five minutes early. She was worried something terrible had happened.

Norman knocked on the door and Rita opened it instantly. He stood there with four pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly.

"Still no sign of Oliver. Joe decided to go look for him. He's still not answering his home phone." said Norman, looking at Shane nervously.

Shane felt her stomach tighten.

"Okay, someone explain to me _again_ why he doesn't carry a cell phone?" asked Alex.

Heather was rubbing her temples, "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for his tardiness."

"I think so too! It's so unlike Oliver, there must be a very good reason." added Rita.

Norman looked at Shane. "Neither rain, nor snow, nor dark of night will keep Oliver from marrying you today, Shane. He'll be here."

"Thank you, Norman." said Shane, sincerely. She was close to tears.

Norman looked at her, unsure of what to do. "I'm going to check and make sure everything else is going smoothly. Excuse me." Norman gave Rita a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Well, I'm allowed to see him before you tie the knot, so I'm watching out the window!" declared Alex.

Rita quietly joined her. Heather bustled about adjusting Shane's hair and organizing her makeup, anything to keep busy.

9:40 came and went. Shane kept checking her phone. She had texted Joe and was waiting for a response. The knot in her stomach would not go away.

9:57. Just when she thought she may burst with worry, Rita spoke up, "I think I see him!"

"Where?!" said Alex as Heather joined them at the window.

"There!" said Rita, "And there's Joe! Wow, they are both covered in...mud?"

Shane's phone buzzed. She glanced down to see a "He's here!" message from Joe. She suddenly burst into tears, causing all three ladies to turn and look at her. The mix of wedding nerves and worrying about Oliver had been too much.

"Are you okay, Shane?" asked Rita.

"I'm... I'm just so relieved. Rita, can you find out if he's okay?" asked Shane.

Rita turned to leave and Heather stopped her. With a concerned glance in Shane's direction asked, "How about you also arrange a meeting with Oliver in half an hour?" She turned to look at Shane, "You could sit back to back, and then you still won't see each other before the ceremony, but you'll have a chance to talk."

"That's a great idea! That is actually a common wedding tradition." said Rita, encouragingly. Shane nodded in agreement and tried to smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" said Rita as she left the room.

"Now," said Heather, "Let's get you ready for the happiest day of your life."

"We'll need to fix your makeup first," observed Alex. And then trying to be encouraging, "But your hair looks absolutely lovely! I love the half up style with the curls. Very flattering for your face shape!"

Shane finally smiled, "Sorry about the makeup."

"It's okay." said Alex, and then with a teasing smile, "Just don't let it happen again."

"Deal." said Shane.

Alex paused wiping Shane's cheek for a moment. "I don't think I could have picked someone better for you, Shane. He adores you." Alex blinked rapidly and then switched to humor to hide her emotions, "And he's lucky he showed up because I was planning on hunting him down and having a few words otherwise!"

Shane laughed, "I have no doubt you would have."

Heather smiled at the interchange.

Rita came quickly into the room, slightly out of breath. She sat down in a chair facing Shane.

"He was already in getting cleaned up by the time I got there, but Norman said Oliver got a flat tire about halfway to the church. He was attempting to put on the spare when Joe showed up. That apparently didn't go well and Joe ended up calling roadside assistance. Anyway, they came and picked up Oliver's car and then Joe drove him here in his truck. They arranged to have the car dropped off as soon as possible." Rita paused to breathe, hand resting on her belly.

"Hopefully they were not already in their tuxedos!" exclaimed Heather.

Rita shook her head, "No, thankfully!"

Shane sighed, "Of all the days to get a flat tire. He must have been so worried!"

"Norman said the moment he arrived he asked how you were doing." explained Rita. She glanced at the clock. "You have 26 minutes until he is planning on being in the room next door, waiting for you.

"Rita, thank you so much." said Shane.

"Of course." said Rita smiling.

* * *

Oliver sat in a small folding chair with his back facing the doorway. He was dressed for a wedding, his wedding. Besides feeling terrible for being late, he was surprisingly calm.

This was a room used for Sunday school and there were children's drawings of Bible stories covering the walls. He studied the drawings as he waited for Shane. His eyes stopped on one of a bride and groom with God drawn above their heads. The young artist had labeled each individual, leaving no room for confusion. Oliver smiled. It was a simple drawing, but also significant.

He heard the door open and quickly turned his head forward, heart beginning to pound.

"No peeking, son." said Joe as he wheeled Shane to the back of Oliver's chair. "Shane, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." said Shane, speaking for the first time. Oliver could tell she was smiling when she said it. He could also smell her perfume.

"You kids take your time. Heather will knock at the fifteen minute mark." explained Joe.

"Thank you, Dad." said Oliver. With that Joe stepped out, leaving them alone.

There was silence for a moment. Then they both chuckled awkwardly.

"Hello." said Oliver. "Fancy meeting you here."

Shane laughed, "This feels a little silly."

"I'm so sorry I was late," said Oliver sincerely.

"It's okay." said Shane, with some emotion in her voice. Oliver noticed. He resisted a strong desire to turn around.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes," said Shane, "It's just... it's just been a bit of an emotional roller-coaster this morning."

Oliver felt a pang of guilt, knowing he was the source of Shane's distress. "Shane, may I hold your hand?" asked Oliver softly, reaching his hand behind him where Shane could see it.

"Of course," she said, sliding her hand in his. It felt warm and familiar and gave her butterflies.

"We're getting married in a few minutes." said Oliver, giving her hand a squeeze. "It's a big step for anyone, but do you know what I feel right now?"

"What?" asked Shane, trying to discern where Oliver was going with this.

"Could you close your eyes for a moment?" asked Oliver.

"Okay…" said Shane, slightly confused.

"I want you to imagine us being married," said Oliver.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," smiled Shane.

They sat in silence for a minute, both smiling.

"Do you feel it too, Shane?" asked Oliver softly.

"Feel what?" asked Shane.

"The peace." said Oliver simply.

Shane sat there a moment with her eyes closed, thinking about what was about to take place, and a wave of warmth washed over her, taking with it the anxieties of that morning. She felt calm to her core.

She smiled and whispered, "I do."

Oliver grinned and gently rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Oliver, I want you to know, I've never felt this sure about anything in my entire life." said Shane.

"I know what you mean," said Oliver, swallowing hard.

"Let's always remember this. How we feel right now. No matter what comes our way. Okay?" said Shane with conviction.

Oliver smiled, "I promise."

There was a knock at the door.

"This is it." said Shane. "Are you ready?"

"I am unsure about one thing." said Oliver in a serious tone.

"What?" said Shane, eyebrows furrowing.

"Should I have worn a green tie instead of this yellow one?"

Shane laughed, "No! You promised you never would again!"

Heather walked in to hear them both chuckling, putting a smile on her face.

Oliver reluctantly let Shane's hand slip from his as Heather wheeled Shane back to the bride's room.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi, POstables! Thank you for your patience waiting for the wedding chapters. My sweet medically fragile daughter has been having some rough days with extra seizures. On top of that, we are in the middle of purchasing a home/moving. I've discovered writing is huge stress reliever for me though, so part 3 of this story will be coming at some point. :) Thank you so much for reading and for the many thoughtful comments.

Song Credit: I Get to Love You by Ruelle

PS: {I hope you enjoy this chapter! I got a little teary eyed writing this one. So grateful to Martha Williamson for giving us these characters.}

* * *

Shane heard the first notes of 'Clair de Lune' start to play. She smiled up at Joe.

"Almost time." he said, smiling as well, "Oliver and Norman should be entering any second."

Shane sat there patiently, waiting for the signal from Rita that Oliver was out of sight. Rita popped her head in the door. She gave a smile and a thumbs up and quickly took her place back in line.

Joe pushed Shane's chair out into the hallway as Alex placed her walker in position for Shane to stand. She winked at Shane and walked through the doors herself.

Rita was next. She smiled at Shane and entered.

Shane took a deep breath. She was so excited and happy and nervous, all wrapped into one. She couldn't stop smiling.

The music shifted and she heard everyone stand. Shane grabbed her walker and raised herself up.

"You okay?" asked Joe as he took his place by her side.

"I think so." whispered Shane.

Joe nodded. "You look straight at me if you need help, okay?"

"I will," promised Shane.

Two ushers opened the doors and Shane and Joe stepped inside the chapel.

* * *

Oliver walked up the aisle, along with Norman, and took his place at the front. The music had begun to play, adding to the euphoria he was already feeling. The sun was shining through the stained glass windows, giving the church a heavenly glow. The room was packed. The bride's side, the groom's side, and what Norman had referred to as the 'Postables side'. Oliver had invited many of the letter recipients whose lives had been touched by Shane's presence in the DLO. They had, after all, played a part in this day.

The doors opened and Alex walked in, followed closely by Rita. Oliver smiled politely at each as they took their place at the front. Norman grinned at Rita, remembering their wedding. Suddenly the music changed and everyone stood.

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat. Shane came into view and he gasped quietly, loudly enough for Norman to notice. Time seemed to stop. He took in every detail. Her dress was perfectly flattering and he had never seen her hair quite like that before. She was stunning. He was surprised to see her walking, but what stood out to him most was her steady gaze and smile in his direction. The rest of the room seemed to disappear. All he could see was her, his bride.

About halfway down the aisle, the smile stopped and Shane paused walking and looked down at her leg. Even from a distance, he could see her shaking. Oliver felt a jolt of worry. The church was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

Shane looked at Joe and nodded. He quickly looked at Norman and nodded as he put one of Shane's arms over his shoulders to help support her weight. Oliver was half a second away from running to her side when Norman quickly walked right past him, straight to Shane, supporting her other side. Rita handed her flowers to Alex and placed a fancy chair directly across from Oliver.

Once stabilized, Shane looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. He could almost hear her thoughts: _Relax, Oliver. Everything is just fine_. Oliver let himself take a deep breath. Heather was weeping softly as they passed and when they made it to the front, the entire congregation seemed to sigh in relief.

Oliver held her hands as Shane lowered herself carefully down into her chair. He then took his seat in a similar chair straight across from her, knees almost touching.

The pastor stepped into place and the ceremony began. "Welcome friends and family, here to witness the joining together of Shane and Oliver. As many of you may know, they have already faced much together before coming to this moment. It is truly an honor to be officiating today, and in many ways, to be witnessing a miracle. As we celebrate their union, we also celebrate the gift of marriage and the sacredness of this holy contract. As they tie their hearts together before God this day, we pray that they will feel the blessing of heaven."

Shane kept looking at Oliver as the pastor spoke. He looked dashing in his tuxedo and tie, and she noticed the yellow rose in his lapel. He sat tall, completely confident in his course of action. He had a small smile, but his eyes were full of joy. She felt calm, but also elated as she met his gaze. If she could have seen her own countenance, she would have known the same joy filled her own eyes.

As the ceremony progressed, there were many in the congregation with wet eyes. Rita was an absolute mess and Norman was blinking rapidly. Heather was quietly letting the tears roll and Alex was smiling with glistening eyes. Joe had a big grin on his face.

It was time for their vows. Oliver went first. He cleared his throat and began, "As I contemplated what I should say at this moment, I struggled to find adequate words to convey my true feelings." Oliver paused and grinned slightly, "And we all know that when an O'toole cannot think of what to say, he turns to Shakespeare to do it for him." Shane laughed along with the rest of the congregation. "I borrow his words when I say 'I would not wish any companion in the world but you.' My dear Shane, I promise you this day my loyalty, my devotion, my love…" Oliver paused to compose himself, "my friendship, my life. With a promise to live with integrity and a fixed determination to always contribute to, and not hinder, your happiness." Oliver smiled warmly. "I promise you forever, Shane, today and always."

Shane had not even tried to stop the tears that had rolled down her cheeks as Oliver spoke. She dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief she'd accepted from Rita. There was a pause as Shane attempted to compose herself. She chuckled through her tears, "I probably should have gone first." There was a ripple of laughter and Oliver smiled at her encouragingly.

Shane took a deep breath, "Oliver O'toole, the day I met you I never, ever thought you would be the man I would someday marry." Shane paused, eyes softening, "But I was wrong, and I am so very grateful for that." Shane took a deep breath, "A part of me still wants to pinch myself, just to make sure that this is real. You are everything I never knew I wanted. I promise you today and tomorrow and everyday after, that I will always choose us, through the ups and downs, as we navigate this life together. I am thrilled to spend my days with you, to witness you living your dreams, to dream together, to laugh together, to grow together," Shane paused and looked at him tenderly, "...to love together. I am so grateful that _I _am the one that gets to love _you_."

Oliver was blinking rapidly. He looked at Shane and softly said, "Thank you." where only she and the pastor could hear.

"Would you please take each other by the hand." said the pastor.

Shane's hand slid into his and Oliver gave it a light squeeze, which Shane returned.

Oliver went first. "This ring is a token of my love, and a symbol of my commitment to you and to God, to love you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Oliver slid the ring onto Shane's finger.

"This ring is a token of my love, and a symbol of my commitment to you and to God, to love you always. With this ring, I thee wed." Shane then slid Oliver's ring onto his finger. He glanced down at his hand and then up at Shane, his eyes shining, and smiled at her with so much adoration, Shane thought she would burst.

The pastor smiled, "It is my privilege to pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver, you may kiss your bride."

They both leaned in as Oliver placed a hand tenderly on Shane's cheek and gave her a soft kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back with exuberance, causing laughter and clapping from the congregation.

He then helped Shane stand to face the congregation. She was struggling to do so, even with assistance, so Oliver grinned and scooped her up in his arms.

The pastor smiled, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. O'toole! May God bless your marriage, and may your life together be joyful." Everyone stood and clapped. Oliver, with a happy smile, carried Shane back down the aisle, directly to the car that would take them to the luncheon at the Brown Palace. She whispered in his ear, causing him to laugh out loud.

Rita whispered to Norman as they made their way back down the aisle after Oliver and Shane, "That was absolutely beautiful, Norman!"

Norman nodded, smiling. "It's nice seeing friends so happy, isn't it?"

* * *

The luncheon had been strictly for the wedding party. Oliver and Shane had wanted time with those they loved most before the chaos of the reception. It had been absolutely delightful.

The reception started at 3:00PM. By the time Oliver and Shane arrived at 3:15, a crowd had already begun to gather under the white tent. Oliver pushed Shane's chair down the path they had walked together once before. He paused at the sign that read, "Friends and Family of Oliver & Shane O'toole." There was a white tent with tables and chairs, a dancing area, two fountains, food tables with lots of chocolate, and yellow and pink flowers everywhere. Every detail was perfect. Shane had planned this. Oliver was impressed.

He leaned down and asked, "Is it just as you imagined it, Shane?"

She looked up at him with a smile, "It's better."

Oliver caught the deeper meaning. She wasn't just talking about the decor. He squeezed her shoulder lightly.

Shane and Oliver sat in a special place reserved for them under the tent. Their wedding party sat with them. Guests formed a line to congratulate the bride and groom and sign the guestbook. Family, friends, and letter recipients slowly made their way through the line.

Oliver sat with Shane's hand in his. She talked and smiled and hugged almost everyone. It was an honor to sit beside her in such a setting.

There was a short break in the line and Heather and Alex went to get drinks for everyone. Oliver had his hand on Shane's knee and Shane wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

He glanced down. "Are you doing alright, Shane?"

"Mmmhmm," she said, "I don't see how life can get more beautiful than this," she then looked up at him, "but I know it will."

Oliver smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She was his wife now! He had never felt this happy, this complete in his life.

Shane noticed something different in Oliver's kiss. It gave her butterflies and she kissed him back thoroughly.

Alex cleared her throat and with a sly grin said, "Would you two like to take a lemonade break?" She stood there, holding out two cups.

They both chuckled. "Thank you, Alex," said Shane.

"Well, O'Toole, you finally tied the knot!" said Lester as he and Hazel walked up to give their congratulations.

Oliver smiled lovingly at Shane, even Lester could not ruffle him today. "Yes, I did."

"It was a beautiful ceremony!" said Hazel. "I couldn't stop crying. And Shane, your dress is amazing! You looked like an angel in the church light!"

"That she did." said Oliver.

"Thank you, Hazel." said Shane, "You are too kind."

"Well, we're planning an outdoor weddin'." said Lester. "So…"

Oliver and Shane were trying to decide how to respond to that when Alex stepped in, "Have you two seen the dessert table yet? Best brownies I've ever had!"

"Oh really? Let's go get some!" said Hazel, pulling Lester along with her. "Bye you two!" she said with a giggle as they walked away.

Oliver looked at Alex appreciatively.

Even though the sun had not gone down quite yet, the lights began to come on.

Heather walked up, "Well, it's almost 6:00! Nearly time for your first dance!"

Heather had been smiling or crying all day and you could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Oh, of course," said Oliver, looking at Shane, "Are you comfortable with standing?"

"I'd like to try." she said, placing her chin on his shoulder and smiling up at him.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Okay."

Alex had heard this little exchange and quickly disappeared. She found Ramon, who was in charge of the music. "It's time!" she said, "Everything ready?"

He gave her a wink and a smile. "It is." He handed her a microphone. "Let me know when you are ready."

Alex quickly took her place in front of the dance floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, honored guests, it is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance together. Oliver and Shane, we're going to need you over here."

A crowd began to gather. Oliver wheeled Shane over and then helped her stand in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to do our traditional dance, Oliver." said Shane. "I'm not even sure if I can stand for the entire song."

He looked down at her and smiled affectionately, "Well, I'm not switching dance partners now."

Alex suddenly spoke into the microphone, "Oliver, Shane wanted to surprise you tonight with a special song she picked out for you."

Oliver glanced down at Shane with raised eyebrows. She just grinned up at him.

"When Shane asked me to sing today, she said that this particular song perfectly portrayed her feelings for Oliver. As I practiced for today, I realized not only how lucky you are to have my baby sister, but how lucky she is to have you as well. This one's for the two of you." said Alex, with a bit of emotion in her voice.

The music began to play and Alex began to sing. Oliver and Shane began to carefully dance together.

_One look at you_

_My whole life falls in line_

_I prayed for you_

_Before I called you mine_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true_

_I get to love you_

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do_

_I get to love you_

_It's a promise I'm making to you_

_Whatever may come your heart I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

The crowd was silent as they watched the couple slowly spin on the dance floor. Oliver was clearly supporting most of Shane's weight. She was beaming up at him, holding on tightly to stabilize herself. Oliver looked down at her, something about the song and the look in Shane's eyes made him feel as if they were entirely alone.

_The way you love_

_It changes who I am_

_I am undone_

_I thank God once again_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true sometimes_

_Oh, I can't believe it's true_

_I get to love you_

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do_

_I get to love you_

_It's a promise I'm making to you_

_Whatever may come your heart I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, forever I do_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

Rita watched with tear streaked cheeks. Norman reached over and took her hand. They could all feel it, the love between Oliver and Shane seem to fill the air around them.

Shane suddenly began to shake as the chorus continued. "Oliver, I can't…"

Without a word he scooped her up in his arms. Shane grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_And they say love is a journey_

_I promise that I'll never leave_

_When it's too heavy to carry_

_Remember this moment with me_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

_I get to love you_

Oliver registered the meaning behind the song lyrics. He suddenly saw the last few years play through his mind. The hard stretches, the twists and turns, the moments that shifted his course ever so slightly. He thought of Shane's accident, of the soul stretching that had transpired for both of them. He could see clearly, perhaps for the first time, how the bitter had prepared him to enjoy the sweet. Experience had changed him. Those changes had led to life with Shane. Gratitude filled him. He found himself in awe of it all.

The song ended, bringing the happy couple back to reality. Oliver stopped spinning and looked into Shane's eyes. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. As their lips met, the crowd erupted in applause and whistles.

Ramon continued to play a mix of old and new music, matching the tastes of the bride and groom. They cut the cake and mingled. Shane threw her bouquet, which was caught by Hazel. There was much laughter. Occasionally Oliver and Shane would get separated, but they were like two magnets, always ending up back together, hand in hand. It was all so beautiful, just as Shane imagined it would be.

Finally, it was time to leave for the night. Oliver pushed Shane down a path lined with lights. Bubbles filled the air. Wedding guests cheered and whistled.

Norman and Rita, Heather, and Joe stood at the end of the line. Oliver paused and hugged them all, as did Shane.

"It was a beautiful wedding." said Norman to Oliver.

Oliver smiled, "It was. Thank you, my friend. We'll see you in a few weeks."

Norman nodded.

Rita hugged Shane tightly. "I love you! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I love you too . We'll send you a postcard, old school style." said Shane, looking at Oliver.

"Yes, we promise." assured Oliver.

"That sounds lovely!" said Rita.

Heather helped tuck Shane's dress carefully into the car around her.

"Thanks, Mom," she said.

"Of course. You take care of yourself. And rest that leg! I'll see you in a few weeks. Love you, baby." said Heather.

"I love you too." said Shane.

Joe gave Oliver a tight hug as they stood on the opposite side of the car. "You take care of your wife, son."

"I will." Oliver promised.

"You take care of you too." said Joe.

Oliver nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

Oliver climbed in the car and Heather closed Shane's door.

Oliver looked over at Shane and smiled warmly, "Let's go home."

Shane smiled with shining eyes. "Together."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Together."

* * *

Oliver stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt. "Well, here we are." He smiled at Shane and opened his door.

Shane looked at the house and got a reflective look on her face. They were home, in every sense of the word.

Oliver quickly walked around to Shane's side of the car, buttoning his jacket as he went. He opened her door, "You ready?"

Shane nodded happily. Oliver scooped her up in his arms.

"Welcome home, Mrs. O'Toole." he said as they crossed the threshold.

Shane kissed him and then rested her forehead on his. "I like the sound of that."

Oliver carefully set Shane down in a chair in the front room. He went to turn on a lamp and it wouldn't turn on. He tried a light switch next.

"Uh oh." he said out loud.

"Uh oh?" asked Shane, curiously.

"Uh, I believe we currently do not have electricity. I vaguely remember a letter warning of a temporary shut down for 24 hours." said Oliver, clearly concerned.

"Oh." said Shane.

"Perhaps we should relocate to a hotel instead?" asked Oliver.

"Hmm, do you have any flashlights? Or camping lanterns?" asked Shane.

"Oh, um, I believe I have only one flashlight, no lanterns, but I do have a large supply of candles." he responded.

"Well, candles should work, right?" asked Shane, encouragingly.

"Yes, but Shane, are you sure you don't want to go…." began Oliver.

"No, I want to be here for...for our first night together." Shane felt her cheeks glow pink and was glad Oliver couldn't see her face clearly.

He smiled to himself. "I'll go get your chair and our belongings from the car, then we can light a few candles."

"Sounds good to me." smiled Shane.

Oliver placed several candles around the living room and kitchen. He finally blew out the last match and then turned to look at Shane. She was just sitting on the couch, watching him, looking beautiful.

"What is it you are contemplating, Ms. McInern...I mean, Mrs. O'Toole?" asked Oliver with smiling eyes.

Shane laughed at the slip up, "I was just thinking that as fun as it was surprising you with a song today, I recall that you once told me you had also picked out a song for us. And I'm just wondering what song that happens to be?"

Oliver grinned. "You remembered." He stood and walked over to the record player and selected a record from the box. The music began. It was a classic. 'Can't Help Falling in Love' began to play clearly.

He walked over to Shane and held out his hand, "Dance with me?"

Shane's brow furrowed slightly, "I'd love to, but my leg is telling me otherwise." Shane looked down and slightly rubbed her left leg.

Oliver furrowed his brow slightly. He bent down on one knee, took her hand, and placed his other hand on her left knee. "I was so surprised when you began walking down the aisle today. Are you feeling alright?"

Shane grinned, "I made it farther than I thought I would! I'm okay, just a little sore. It was worth it." She was touched by his concern.

"Perhaps I could carry you while we dance?" suggested Oliver.

Shane smiled, "I would love that."

He scooped her up as if she were weightless. She loved that feeling. Her body often felt so restricted, but not when Oliver held her. He began swaying to the music.

"Your arms have got to be getting tired from holding me so much today!" exclaimed Shane.

Oliver shook his head slightly and spoke softly, "My arms will _never_ get tired of holding you, Shane."

Shane let the feeling of being loved wash over her as she laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly around the neck. Suddenly, Oliver began to sing softly. "Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you."

Shane sighed happily. She was his, and he was hers. "I'm ridiculously happy, Oliver. I love you."

Oliver swallowed hard, "I love you too, my Shane."

He stood there, holding his bride in his arms, music playing, candle light flickering, in the home that they now shared. He grinned. All was right with the world.


End file.
